Fügung des Schicksals
by Gluecklicher Engel
Summary: Die Story spielt ca 3 Jahre nach Lilys, James', Remus' & Sirius' Abschluss von Hogwarts. Lily arbeitet in der Muggelwelt, die Rumtreiber in der magischen Welt. Doch wie das Schicksal es will, treffen sie sich wieder und die Story nimmt ihren lauf.
1. God must hate me

**Fügung des Schicksals****  
**  
**Paaring:** Lily Potter & James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom & der ein oder andere OC tauchen aber auch auf. Peter ist auf Weltreise und daher nicht dabei.

**Inhalt:** Meine Version wie James Lily näher gekommen sein könnte, wenn auch viele Fakten aus den Büchern nicht beachtet werden. Die Story spielt ca 3 Jahre nach Lilys, James', Remus' & Sirius' Abschluss von Hogwarts. Lily arbeitet in der Muggelwelt, die Rumtreiber in der magischen Welt. Doch wie das Schicksal es will, treffen sie sich wieder und die Story nimmt ihren lauf.

**God must hate me**

Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen man am liebsten im Bett geblieben wäre, denn einfach alles lief schief. Lilien Sophie Evans war ca. 165 cm groß, schlank, hatte dunkelrotes, langes, gelocktes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie war eine muggelgeborene Hexe und in drei Tagen wurde sie 20 Jahre alt. Heute stand der wohl „schlimmste" Tag ihres Lebens bevor.

Sie wohnte noch bei ihren Eltern Rose & Ivan Evans. Ihre Schwester Petunia war, Merlin sei Dank, vor 2 Jahren ausgezogen und wohnte seither bei ihrem Verlobten Vernon.

Sie war auf Wohnungssuche, was allerdings nicht so einfach war. Das Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern war zwar super, jedoch wollte sie endlich auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Außerdem konnte sie sich dann den ständigen Standpauken ihres Vaters entziehen, wenn sie mal wieder Männerbesuch bekam. Hinzukommend das sie nur einen Job als Kellnerin in einer Muggeldisco hatte und verdiente dort nur 400€ plus Trinkgeld. (A/N: Jaja, ich weiß in England gibt's keine Euro und zu der Zeit gab's auch noch überhaupt keinen Euro, aber so kann man's sich besser vorstellen oder? ;p)

Sie wollte eigentlich Heilerin im St. Mungos werden, doch sie bekam immer und immer wieder nur Absagen. Es lag nicht an ihrem Abschlusszeugnis, denn sie hatte ausschließlich Ohnegleiche, es lag an ihrer Herkunft. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel, sie war somit Muggelgeborene und Muggelgeborene waren in der Zauberwelt derzeit nicht wirklich angesehen.  
Da sie in einer Zeit lebte in der Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser immer mehr Mach bekamen.

Es war 11 Uhr und ihre Mutter Rose rief von unten das jemand für sie am Telefon war.  
11 Uhr! Lily war erst vor fünf Stunden von der Arbeit gekommen und wollte einfach nur schlafen.  
Doch nun war sie wach, weil irgendjemand meinte hier um 11 Uhr für sie anzurufen, wenn das nicht wichtig war würde sie denjenigen in die nächste Woche hexen.  
Grummelnd schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sie hatte jedoch ihre Decke mitgerissen und als sie den ersten Schritt machte, verhedderte sie sich in der Decke und flog auf die Nase.

Mit schmerzenden Ellenbogen und Knien kam sie missmutig die Treppe runter und griff nach dem Telefon was ihre Mutter ihr hinhielt. „Lily Evans?" meldete sie sich.  
„Heeeey Liiily", kam es von der anderen Seite mit soviel Elan, das Lily am liebsten (sofort wieder) aufgelegt hätte, soviel gute Laune zu solch unmenschlichen Zeiten war nichts für sie.  
„Ich bin's Alice, ich wollte dich nur Fragen was du an deinem Geburtstag vorhast, weil ich hätte da so eine Ideeeeeeeeeee." Oh nein, Nein, NEIN dachte Lily, Unmenschliche Zeit, zuviel gute Laune, etwas Unwichtiges und eine Idee von Alice, das war nie gut.  
„Ähm Alice, du weißt schon wie früh es ist oder?", war das einzige was Lily in dem Moment zu Stande brachte.  
„Wieso? Wir haben doch 11 Uhr? In Hogwarts hast du nie so lange geschla… oh mist du warst gestern arbeiten richtig? OH SORRY, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, tut mir echt leid Süße, so ein Drachenmist. Na ja egal jetzt bist du ja eh wach, also was ist mit deinem Geburtstag?"  
War ja klar das Alice das so sah, anstatt zusagen: „Geh wieder schlafen und ruf zurück wenn du ausgeschlafen hast!", nein, „Da du eh wach bist können wir das gleich bereden."  
Lily grummelte vor sich hin und meinte dann „Ich habe was vor und zwar schlafen, aufstehen, duschen, essen, später mit meiner Familie Kuchen essen und abends arbeiten, warum?", es war kaum zu überhören wie viel Lust Lily hatte nun darüber zureden, was Alice aber gänzlich ignorierte.  
„Kannst du dir nicht frei nehmen?", bettelte sie schon fast.  
"Warum sollte ich?", fragte Lily, obwohl sie genau wusste das sie keine wirkliche Antwort bekommen würde, wenn Alice eine ‚Idee' hatte und diese nicht direkt im ersten Satz preisgab war es meist ein ‚Geheimnis'.

Jaja so war Alice, ihre beste Freundin, die sie schon auf ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts getroffen hatte und sich auf Anhieb mit ihr super verstand, die zwei gingen durch Dick und Dünn, aber trotzdem hatte Alice das Talent zu den Unmöglichsten Zeiten mit den noch viel unmöglicheren Ideen zukommen.  
„Najaaa, also weißt du, ich würde gerne mit dir abends was machen und mit ein paar anderen.", den letzten Teil nuschelte sie so sehr das Lily sich zusammenreißen musste sie zu verstehen, aber auch das war typisch Alice, wenn sie nicht zuviel verraten wollte und dennoch nicht hinterher vorgeworfen bekommen wollte sie hätte nicht gesagt das sie nicht zur zu zweit seien würden, nuschelte sie es oder flüsterte es, nach dem Motto ‚hab ich dir doch erzählt das wir nicht alleine sind'.  
„Was heißt hier ein paar andere?", fragte Lily deshalb nach.  
"Ähm, ja so Du, ich, Lana und noch so FÜNFzehn andere?", auch das Zehn nuschelte sie wieder und Lily stöhnte nur auf.  
„WAS hast du vor?", Lily konnte quasi fühlen wie Alice überlegte was sie preisgeben konnte. „Ähm . . . ja also . . . sagen wir ‚Überraschung?'".  
Dies gefiel Lily überhaupt nicht, aber sie war einfach zu müde um nun zudiskutieren, denn eine Etage höher wartete ihre kuscheliges warmes, bequemes Bett auf sie und so sagte sie nur: „Darüber reden wir morgen, ich komm so gegen 15 Uhr bei dir vorbei".  
Sie hörte Alice kichern: „Okay, dann bis Morgen, hab dich lieb Süße"  
„Ich dich auch bis Morgen", verabschiedet sie sich und legte auf und war schon die halbe Treppe hinauf gegangen als ihre Mutter sie zurück rief.

„Lily, da du nun ja schon wach bist, kannst du mir ja im Garten helfen."  
Nein, Nein und nochmals NEIN, dachte Lily, sie wollte doch nur zurück in ihr Bett und nun sollte sie todmüde Gartenarbeit verrichten? Und das bei 30 grad im schatten?  
Aber sich ihrer Mutter zu widersetzten kam nicht in Frage, denn diese würde andernfalls 2 Stunden vor ihrem Fenster Rasenmähen oder sonstigen Lärm veranstalten, somit ergab sich Lily ihrem Schicksal  
„Ich geh vorher duschen, okay?" und damit war sie auch schon im Bad und duschte kalt um einigermaßen wach zu werden.  
Danach zog sie sich ein grünes Neckholdertop und eine Hotpants an und ging in den Garten um ihrer Mutter beim Blumen pflanzen, umgraben, Unkraut jäten und Rasenmähen zu helfen, gegen 16 Uhr ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer um sich noch vier Stunden schlafen zulegen, da sie um 20 Uhr wieder los zum Arbeiten musste.

Als sie an der Disco ankam, wurde sie wie immer von ihren Kollegen damit begrüßt gemeinsam einen Tequila zutrinken.  
Zumindest etwas Gutes an diesem Abend, dachte Lily, doch der Tag würde noch schrecklicher werden als er jetzt schon war.  
Lily kam gerade mit einer Kiste O-Saft aus dem Vorratsraum, als sie drei junge Männer an der Theke, an der sie arbeitete, stehen sah.

Ihr fiel beinahe die Kiste runter, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, WAS bei Merlin wollten die drei hier, in einer Muggeldisco und dann auch noch in der, in der sie arbeitete.  
Einer der drei Männer war schon dabei sich an ihre Kollegin Miriam ranzumachen, so typisch.  
Sirius Black, der größte Weiberheld den Hogwarts je gesehen hat und alles und jeden anmachte was weiblich und nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Sein bester Freund James Potter stand ihm da in nichts nach. Er hatte Lily drei Jahre lang mit fragen nach Dates genervt, die sie immer verneint hatte. Natürlich durfte Remus Lupin, der eigentlich vernünftigste der „Truppe", nicht fehlen.  
Lily ging mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zur Theke, verstecken würde nichts bringen, denn Sirius sah nicht so aus als würde er sich sobald von Miriam losreißen.  
Als Lily die Kiste abgestellt hatte ging sie auf die Drei zu, als diese Lily erkannten klappte allen drei gleichzeitig die Kinnlade runter und Miriam drehte sich um und warf Lily einen bösen Blick zu, da diese glaubte ihren Flirt verloren zuhaben. ‚Wenn es so wäre, sollte sie mir dankbar sein', dachte Lily.

„Ihr wisst schon das ihr total bekloppt ausseht wenn ihr so gafft, oder?", sagte sie trocken und war gespannt auf die Reaktion, sollten sie ihr zunahe kommen würde sie einfach die Türsteher rufen.  
Remus fing sich zuerst wieder.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", war das einzige was er jedoch hervorbrachte.  
„Ich arbeite hier sieht man doch. Gegenfrage: was macht IHR hier?", fragte Lily.  
„Wir wollten halt mal woanders hingehen als in den Eberkopf", antwortete Remus.  
„Und warum ausgerechnet hier hin? Es gibt 100 Discos in London, WARUM hier?" diese Frage brachte Lily eine tödlichen Blick von Miriam ein.  
„Ach Evans komm mal wieder runter.", war Sirius Reaktion, der sich wohl mittlerweile auch gefangen hatte.  
James jedoch stand immer noch da und guckte Lily an als wäre sie vom Mars.

Miriam dämmerte langsam das Lily diese drei jungen Männer kennen musste, denn auf ihren Namensschildern standen nur die Vornamen und da der süße Typ Lily mit Evans angesprochen hatte musste er sie wohl kennen, nur woher?  
Langsam platze Lily der Kragen, da James sie immer noch anstarrte. „Potter was glotzt du so?", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Der Angesprochene senkte augenblicklich seinen Blick und murmelte: „Tut mir Leid, Lily"  
Angesprochene drehte sich um und widmete sich den Gästen die auf der anderen Seite der Theke warteten.

Nach 5 Minuten kam Miriam zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du kennst die drei?"  
Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Leider ja"  
Miriam sah sie ein wenig geschockt an. "Warum Leider?"  
„Warum? WARUM? Ganz einfach, Black und Potter sind die größten Idioten, die diese Welt je gesehen hat und die alles ficken was einen Rock anhat.", entgegnete Lily und wandte sich einem jungen Mann zu, der gerade einen Zombie bestellt hatte.  
Aufgrund dessen sah sie nicht, wie James sie traurig ansah.

Wie sie die Zwei hasste. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht diese zwei Vollidioten nie wieder zusehen, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.  
Und doch, nun waren sie hier, ausgerechnet hier, wo sie nicht einfach den beiden eine Knallen konnte wenn es ihr passte, denn dann hätte sie 100%ig gar keine Arbeit mehr.  
‚God must hate me' dachte sie.

Gegen drei Uhr kam James leicht angetrunken zu ihr und sie wünschte sich, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein damit sie ihn gründlich verhexen konnte.  
„Lily?", fragte er.  
„Hmpf", war das einzige was darauf schließen lies das sie ihm zuhörte.  
„Lily, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", seine Stimme klang traurig, dass hörte Lily aber sie wollte es nicht hören.  
„Wofür?", fragte sie deshalb.  
„Das ich dir in Hogwarts sooft auf die Nerven gegangen bin, ich möchte nur das du weißt, das jedes mal, wo ich dich nach einem Date gefragt habe, ernst gemeint habe."  
Und als sie gerade etwas erwidern wollte, war er schon gegangen.

Was sollte das denn nun? Warum entschuldigte er sich dafür und sagte ihr dann auch noch dass er es jedes Mal ernst gemeint hätte?  
Als sie gegen fünf Uhr die Disco verließ und sich auf den Rückweg machte, ging ihr dies immer noch durch den Kopf. Sie wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett, nachher, wenn sie bei Alice war, würde sie mit ihr darüber reden, ja, aber jetzt wollte sie erstmal nur ins Bett.


	2. Gespräche, Geheimnisse und Geständnisse

**Gespräche, Geheimnisse und Geständnisse**

Gegen 14 Uhr krabbelte Lily aus ihrem Bett, in einer Stunde sollte sie bei Alice sein.  
Sie ging ins Bad um zuduschen und sich fertig zumachen, als sie fertig war, guckte sie auf die Uhr. 14:30 Uhr, hm da hatte sie ja noch Zeit für einen Kaffee und ein Brötchen, also ging sie in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter gerade auf eine Karte starrte.  
„Morgen Mum, alles in Ordnung?", es war keine schwarze Karte, also konnte niemand gestorben sein. „Nein, ich mein Ja, also . . . ach ich weiß nicht." Rose Evans stand total neben sich.  
„Ok Mum, was ist los?", fragte ihre Tochter deswegen.  
„Petunia, sie… sie will heiraten, in zwei Wochen", seufzte Rose und Lily klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
„Das… das kann doch nicht war sein" „Doch Lily, das hier ist die Einladung, als wären wir entfernte Verwandte die nur durch eine Einladung darüber Informiert werden müssten"

Lily konnte erkennen, das ihre Mutter mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet dass SIE davon so erfahren würde, aber ihre Eltern?  
Sie ging auf ihre Mutter zu und Umarmte sie  
„Mum, ich verspreche dir, wenn ich irgendwann heirate, bist du die ersten, nach mir, versteht sich, die davon erfährt.", ihre Mutter schenke ihr ein Lächeln, sie beide wussten, das dieser Tag wohl nicht in allzu naher Zukunft war, denn Lily hatte ja nicht mal einen festen Freund.

„Ich würde ja gerne hier bleiben, aber ich muss in 20 Minuten bei Alice sein, sie hat für Übermorgen irgendwas geplant und ich will wissen was.", entschuldigte sich Lily und trank ihren Kaffee aus.  
Sie ging nach oben um ihre Tasche zuholen, sowie zwei Flaschen Mixbier, denn sie wusste, Alice stand auf Muggelbier.

Als sie raus ging verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und den Worten: „Warte nicht auf mich mit dem Essen, ich hab so ein Gefühl das es ein langer Abend wird."  
Im Hausflur apperierte sie in Alice Wohnung.

Mit einem leisen Knall (A/N: kann ein Knall leise sein?) landete sie in Alice Wohnzimmer. Diese erschrak so sehr, das sie rückwärts von ihrem Stuhl kippte.  
„Du bist zu früh.", grummelte Alice.  
Sie hatte mit so was gerechnet, aber es war erst 14:45 Uhr und da sie erst in 10-15 Minuten mit ihrer besten Freundin rechnete, war sie darauf nicht vorbereitet.

„Ich weiß, aber sonst wäre mir diese Szene entgangen.", grinste Lily, die Alice aufhalf und sie zur Begrüßung in den Arm nahm.  
„Blöde Kuh!", kam es von Alice nach der Umarmung: „Na danke auch, ich freu mich auch dich zusehen"  
Lily hielt inne und guckte sich um, irgendwas war hier anders.  
„Hast du hier umgestellt?", fragte sie deshalb.  
„Nö, Frank ist bei mir eingezogen", grinste Alice.

„Waahas? Und das sagst du mir jetzt erst? Wann? Wieso? Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt", platzte es aus Lily heraus.  
„Na ja, ähm Wann? Vor ca. einer Woche. Wieso? Weil ääähm erklär ich dir später. Warum ich dir das jetzt erst sage, hm Überraschung?", Alice grinste verlegen und war rot wie eine Tomate.  
Hier war irgendwas faul. „Ne, ne Fräulein ich will jetzt wissen wieso, sonst gibt's kein Bier", drohte Lily.  
Das einzige was Alice tat, war Lily ihre linke Hand entgegen zustrecken und Lily fiel zum zweiten Mal Heute die Kinnlade runter  
„Ihr . . . ihr habt . . . ihr habt euch verlobt?", stotterte Lily fassungslos.

Alice nickte bloß und wurde noch röter, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. „WANN?", war alles was Lily raus brachte, erst hielt ihre beste Freundin es nicht für nötig ihr zusagen, das sie mit ihrem Freund zusammengezogen war und nun war ihre kleine Alice auch noch verlobt.  
„Na ja vor ca. einer Woche und es war soooo romantisch.", schwärmte Alice.

Diese Kröte, dachte Lily. Eine Woche verheimlicht sie ihr das ganze, na die kann was erleben wenn ich irgendwann verlobt bin.  
Auf einmal fiel Lily auf das sie heute zum zweiten mal über ihre Hochzeit sprach ohne das es ein passendes Gegenstück gab, was man dafür gebrauchen konnte, sie schüttelte den Kopf und musste lachen.  
Alice sah sie verwirrt an, was war denn daran nun so witzig? „Warum lachst du?", fragte sie deshalb.  
„Kopfkino.", war Lilys kurze Antwort.

„Aber zum eigentlichen Grund warum ich hier bin, was hast du übermorgen mit mir vor?", lenkte Lily ab, denn sie war gerade etwas sauer auf Alice das diese ihr solange nichts von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte, das sie auch nicht hören wollte wie romantisch es war.  
Alice sah sie kurz beleidigt an, wusste aber dass sie ihr das später schon noch erzählen könnte.  
„Na ja, wie gesagt ich hab da so eine Idee, die sich auch schnell umsetzten lässt, mit ein paar Leuten, wenn du dir denn Freinehmen kannst. Mehr sag ich dir nicht."  
Nun war es Lilys Aufgabe beleidigt zugucken, deshalb zog sie die zwei Flaschen Bier aus ihrer Tasche um Alice zu bestechen.

Nachdem sie die Falschen halb leer getrunken hatten versuchte sie es noch mal. „kannst du mir nicht ein bisschen mehr verraten?"  
Alice grinste sie an. „Na gut, da du dich ja die letzten 2 Jahre bei den anderen kaum gemeldet hast und so, dachte ich halt an einen gemütlichen Abend im Eberkopf mit ein paar alten Leuten aus Hogwarts"  
OH NEIN. Gemütlicher Abend, im Eberkopf? Das war unmöglich und ein paar alten Leuten?  
Wahrscheinlich würde Alice ihren ganzen Jahrgang aus Gryffindor einladen, Moment, den ganzen?  
„Nein Alice, vergiss es, ich hab Potter und Black gestern getroffen, das reicht für die nächsten 15 Jahre.", ihr dämmerte, worauf das ganze hinauslief, denn Alice war immer noch davon überzeugt Lily und James wären das Traumpaar schlecht hin.  
„Wie gestern? Und Wo?", fragte Alice verwirrt. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet und auch nicht das Lily ihren Plan so schnell durchschaute.  
„Ja, sie waren gestern im Matrix." (A/N: Matrix heißt die Disco in der Lily arbeitet)  
„James und Sirius im Matrix? Glaub ich dir nicht.", denn heute Morgen sahen die 2 auf der Arbeit nicht wirklich verkatert aus und sie selbst wusste, wie hart ein Abend als Gast im Matrix war und das man dann niemals so munter aussah wie die zwei heute Morgen.  
Wobei, wenn sie recht überlegte war James heute auf der Arbeit ziemlich schlecht gelaunt und geknickt.  
„Wenn ich's dir doch sage, denkst du ich denk mir das aus?", riss Lily sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Nein, aber die zwei sahen heute nicht so aus als hätten sie gestern gefeiert, aber was hast du mit James gemacht, der hatte heute nämlich eine Laune, den konnte man nicht mal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen.", kicherte Alice.  
Lily hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. „Nichts, er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, dass er mich immer mit den Dates genervt hat, er es aber immer ernst gemeint hätte und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte war er weg.", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Und glaubst du ihm?", fragte Alice, denn das war genau ihr Thema, Lily und James.  
Vor allem das Lily ihm endlich glaubte das er es ernst meinte. Lily sah Alice verwirrt an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, es war schon komisch und er klang irgendwie traurig, aber, ach ich weiß auch nicht." Alice musste grinsen, Lily hatte sich wohl den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was sie davon halten sollte.  
Sie selbst wusste, wie ernst James die Fragen damals waren. Sie hatte ihn eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, nach einem weiteren Korb von Lily.

**Rückblick****  
**  
_Alice kam die Mädchentreppe runter, da sie ihre Schultasche vergessen hatte, als sie James vor dem Kamin entdeckte.__  
__Er sah traurig aus, deshalb fragte Alice ihn was los sei. „638.", sagte James und Alice guckte ihn verwirrt an. „638?", fragte sie.__  
__„Ja, das war die 638. Abfuhr von Lily.", meinte dieser trocken und schluckte.__  
__Was machte er hier? Das war Lilys beste Freundin, sie würde ihr gleich brühwarm erzählen, dass er ihre Abfuhren zählte.__  
__„Wie bitte? So viele? Und du zählst die?" Das war so gar nicht die Reaktion mit der James gerechnet hatte, denn Alice sah ihn teils verwirrt, teils geschockt und teils mitleidig an.__  
__Er nickte nur, denn er merkte wie ihm ein Kloß im Hals saß und seine Augen anfingen zu brennen.__  
__Nein er würde nicht wieder heulen wie ein kleines Baby, es reichte schon das Sirius und Remus ihn so sahen, aber doch nicht Lilys beste Freundin, oh nein das würde er nicht zulassen.__  
__Alice jedoch sah die wässrigen Augen von James, sie setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.___

_„Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, das Lily dir immer einen Korb gibt. Aber sie glaubt halt das du es nicht ernst meinst." James sah sie an als käme sie vom Mars.__  
__Er es nicht ernst meinen? Lilys bester Freundin tat Lilys verhalten leid? In was für einen Film war er denn hier geraten?__  
__„Versprich mir dass du das, was ich dir jetzt sage, niemals Lily sagst ok?", fragte Alice in die Stille hinein.__  
__James zog misstrauisch die Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber. „Ich glaube ihr währt ein tolles Paar, auch wenn ihr ziemlich unterschiedlich seid, in manchen Dingen seid ihr euch ähnlicher als ihr vielleicht glaubt.", sagte Alice und James war nun komplett durch den Wind.__  
__„Ähnlicher als wir glauben?", brachte er nur heraus, man sah James Potter selten sprachlos, aber dies war einer dieser seltenen Momente.__  
__„Ja, nehmen wir eure Sturheit, euer Durchhaltevermögen wenn ihr um etwas kämpft und noch viele, viele andere Dinge die ich jetzt lieber nicht ausplaudere", grinste Alice und James musste grinsen.__  
__Er saß hier mit Lilys bester Freundin und unterhielt sich darüber wie gut er mit ihr zusammenpasste.__  
__„Na ja ich geh jetzt lieber hoch, Lily schläft heute nämlich im Schlafsaal und wenn ich zulange weg bin schickt sie gleich ein Suchkommando los.", grinste Alice und verabschiedete sich._

**Rückblick Ende****  
**

Bis heute wusste Lily nichts von dieser Unterhaltung, was wohl zu Alices Gesundheit beitrug.  
„Erde an Alice" Lily wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Alices Gesicht rum, was diese aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Ja, ja ich lebe noch", meinte sie dann grinsend.  
„Nun sag mir doch mal was ich davon halten soll", quengelte Lily. „Ich hab dir damals schon gesagt, ‚wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt' aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören.", war Alice einzige antwort.  
Lily schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor, denn sie wusste, genau wie Alice, das sie James gar nicht so hasste wie sie immer tat, doch sie wollte kein Strich an dessen Bett werden, deshalb übte sie sich in Hass und Verachtung.  
„Das ist doch nicht fair.", Lily war allem Anschein nach wirklich verzweifelt.  
„Was ist denn alles nicht fair? Das meine beste Freundin mich nicht mal fragt wie mein Verlobter mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat? Stimmt"

Alice verstand Lily in diesem Punkt einfach nicht, warum stand sie nicht einfach einmal zu ihren Gefühlen?  
Es war ja nicht so, dass Lily keinen einzigen Freund gehabt hätte, oh nein das stimmte nicht, sie hatte sogar einige, so 6 oder 7 wenn Alice sich richtig erinnerte, aber sobald eine dieser Beziehungen intensiver wurde und Lily vertrauen sollte, beendete sie diese einfach.  
So war Lily nun mal, für andere ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
Teilweise konnte Alice es nachvollziehen, aber verstehen? Nein das konnte sie nicht. „Haha, das meine ich nicht. Warum kann man nicht in die Köpfe von Menschen gucken? Warum muss man ihnen vertrauen? Wobei doch eh ca. 90% der Menschen einen nur ausnutzen und hinterher wegwerfen.", Lily klang so traurig und schien den Tränen nahe.

„Ok Süße, was ist passiert?", Alice merkte dass heute irgendwas passiert sein musste was ihr nahe ging.  
„Tuny heiratet!", Lily brach ab und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf.  
„Sch sch, ganz ruhig Süße, du wusstest doch dass dies passieren wird, immerhin ist sie mit diesem Vernon doch schon seit zwei Jahren verlobt.", versuchte Alice Lily zu beruhigen.  
„scho… schon aber warum sagt sie uns das so? Warum behandelt sie uns so?", schluchzte Lily.

Alice hob fragend die Augenbraue, da musste mehr sein als nur die Tatsache das Lilys große Schwester heiratete.  
„Heute, heute Morgen kam eine Einladung, eine förmliche und unpersönliche Einladung, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Meine Elter wussten nichts davon das sie sobald heiraten will und sie schreibt ihnen eine vorgedruckte Einladung, das ich so davon erfahren würde, wusste ich irgendwo, aber unsere Eltern?", nun war es raus und Lily konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen, sie stand vom Sofa auf und setzte sich auf den Boden, dort schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf den Boden ein.

Warum war ihre Schwester so? Sie hatte doch alles, Fernab von diesem gottverdammten Krieg, einen Mann den sie liebte, der sie liebte, die besten Eltern die man haben konnte und was das Geld anging konnte sie sich nicht beschweren, denn die Familie Evans zählte zur gehobenen Klasse.

Alice wusste, sie konnte Lily in diesem Moment nicht helfen, Lily brauchte diese zehn Minuten um zu schreien, zu toben und zu weinen, wenn man ihr in dem Moment zunahe kam, konnte es passieren das man selbst‚ zum Boden' wurde und Lily auf einen losging.  
Ein blutende Lippe und mehre blaue Flecke hatten ihr damals gereicht um dies zu wissen.

Gegen 19 Uhr kam Frank nach hause, Alice hatte ihm nicht gesagt das Lily heute kommen würde und somit war er erstmal überrascht als in _seinem_ Wohnzimmer noch jemand saß.  
„Oh hallo Lily, ich wusste gar nicht das du heute her kommen würdest.", sagte er und blickte Vorwurfsvoll seine Verlobte an.  
Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder an Lily die immer noch auf dem Boden hockte, die Beine angezogen und die Arme drum geschlungen.  
Alles im allen sah Lily aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. „Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen, das ganze hat was mit gestern im Matrix zu tun.", kommentierte Frank die Situation.  
Dies brachte ihm zwei verwirrte Blicke ein. „Ja, James sah gerade, als ich gegangen bin, quasi genauso aus.", erklärte er schulterzuckend.  
Alice sah ihn mit großen Augen an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Wenn sie jetzt über James reden würden, wäre Lily komplett am Ende.

Plötzlich sprang Lily auf und zerrte Alice und Frank aufs Sofa. „Ich will alles wissen, auf die Sekunde genau, wann wo und wie ihr euch verlobt habt.", plapperte sie auf einmal drauf los.  
Typisch Lily, dachte Alice und musste grinsen. Frank hingegen fühlte sich komplett überrumpelt, er kannte zwar die beste Freundin seiner Verlobten, aber diese plötzliche Gefühlsveränderung irritierte ihn.  
Lily sah ihn an und musste grinsen „Ich warte", sagte sie auffordernd und guckte zwischen beiden hin und her.

Alice unterbrach die Stille indem sie anfing zu erzählen und Frank machte sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub, da er der Meinung war, dies sei ein _Weibergespräch_.  
„Alsooo wir waren in der Winkelgasse, Frank hatte mich zum Essen eingeladen. Wir saßen im Restaurant _Bella Italia_. Als wir mit der Nachspeise fertig waren, fing auf einmal ein Kellner an _unser_ Lied auf dem Klavier anzustimmen und dann, halt dich fest, zog Frank mich auf die Tanzfläche und ging vor ALLEN Gästen in die Knie und fragte mich „_Alice willst du mich heiraten?_", ich konnte nicht anders als anfangen zuschluchzen und ich nickte so heftig, das ich danach einen Drehwurm hatte."  
Alice war voll in ihrem Element und sie hatte diesen Sehnsüchtigen Blick drauf, den Lily damals, als Alice und Frank zusammen kamen das erste mal gesehen hatte und danach nur noch einmal, außer jetzt, am Abend ihres Abschlussballs.

Als Frank 30 Minuten die Wohnung erneut betrat, war er voll bepackt mit drei riesen Pizzen. Alice und Lily staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen _woher_ die Pizzen kamen.  
Frank war doch allen ernstes nach Italien apperiert um dort Pizza zukaufen.  
Sofort machten sich Lily und Alice über die Pizzen her, Hawaii und Salami Schinken, beide mit extra viel Käse.  
Frank verteidigte seine Tonnopizza krampfhaft und erzählte den beiden von seinem Tag.

„Na ja nach der Arbeit bin ich mit Sirius und James noch in die Winkelgasse ins Eiscafe. Sirius erzählte mir das er, James und Remus dich gestern getroffen haben Lily, im Matrix. Als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich schon länger weiß, dass du dort arbeitest ist James fast auf mich losgegangen. Ihn hat das ganze gestern echt mitgenommen, vor allem weil du irgendwas zu deiner Kollegin gesagt hast, was das war wollte er aber nicht verraten".

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an, sie wusste was sie zu Miriam gesagt hatte, aber das James dies mitbekommen hatte?  
Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Sie senkte ihren Blick, da ihr das ganze etwas unangenehm war.  
Frank merkte dies und fragte sie deshalb nicht, was sie gesagt hatte.

Nach dem Essen machten sich Alice und Lily auf dem Sofa breit und beschlossen einen Film zusehen, sie durchwühlten den Videohaufen bis sie Dirty Dancing fanden.  
Frank beschloss früh ins Bett zugehen, denn morgen war erst Donnerstag und somit musste er wieder um 8 Uhr im Büro sein, Alice hatte diese Woche frei, da sie sich hatte Krankschreiben lassen.

Nachdem der Film zu ende war, apperierte Lily wieder nach hause, gut das sie heute frei hatte, wie immer hatte sie Mittwochs und Sonntags abends frei, sie schlich so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinauf und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
Während sie überlegte was sie nun noch tun könnte, denn sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt so früh ins Bett zugehen, es war immerhin erst 23 Uhr, entdeckte sie einen Brief auf ihrem Bett.

Ihre Mutter musste ihn wohl dahingelegt haben. Als Lily das Sigel des Briefes sah stockte ihr der Atem.  
Es war ein Brief vom Zaubereiministerium.  
Was die wohl von Lily wollten? Sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern vor Muggeln gezaubert zuhaben.  
Vorsichtig brach sie das Siegel auf und las den Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,__  
__wir erhielten die Informationen, das Sie seit einiger versuchen einen Ausbildungsplatz im St. Mungo als Heilerin zubekommen.__  
__Wie sie sich wahrscheinlich denken können, werden sie nicht aufgrund schlechter Noten abgelehnt.__  
__Wir wollen ihnen dennoch ermöglichen eine Teil der Ausbildung zur Heilerin zuabsolvieren, aufgrund der derzeitigen Umstände, haben wir ein Projekt ins Leben gerufen, wo in jedem Auroren Team eine Heilerin, die einen Teil der Heiler und einen Teil der Auroren Ausbildung absolviert hat bei ist.__  
__Wenn sie Interesse haben sollten, kommen sie bitte am 20.7. um 8 Uhr in die Aurorenabteilung, man wird ihnen dann sagen wohin sie genau müssen.__  
__Ich kann ihnen derzeit keine Raumnummer nennen, da unsere Abteilung umgebaut wird.___

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen___

_Spencer Potter___

_Leiter der Aurorenabteilung.__  
_  
Lily las den Brief insgesamt 5-mal um ganz sicher zu sein, sich das ganze nicht einzubilden.  
Als sie endlich realisierte, dass der Brief real war und auch das was darauf stand, konnte sie nicht anders außer vor Freude im Kreis zuspringen.  
Danach schnappte sie sich 2 Falschen Mixbier und schlich sich in den Garten um die Flaschen dort zutrinken.  
Da hätte sie morgen Alice was zu erzählen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste was sie davon halten sollte, denn immerhin kam der Brief von James' Vater und dann auch noch ohne dass sie sich jemals im Ministerium beworben hatte.  
Doch sie wollte heute nichts Negatives in diesem Brief sehen, also genoss sie einfach den Moment und ging gegen 3 Uhr ins Bett


	3. Pläne

**Pläne**

Als Lily gegen 13 Uhr aufstand und in die Küche ging, fand sie einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch.  
_„Alice Anrufen – Mum."_ stand dort geschrieben. _Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder so wichtig?_ dachte Lily und griff zum Telefon und wählte Alice' Nummer.

„Ja?" meldete sich Alice am Telefon.  
„Lily hier, ich soll dich anrufen?" antworte Lily neugierig.  
„Ähm ja, ich wollte dich erstens daran erinnern, das du dir morgen frei nehmen sollst und das ich dich morgen um 18 Uhr abhole, zieh nichts _zu_ spießiges an.  
_Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin nie spießig angezogen._ grübelte Lily.  
„Ähm, okaaay" antwortete sie daher.  
„Ok, dann sehen wir uns morgen" Sagte Alice und legte einfach auf.

Lily starrte kurz auf den Hörer, widmete sich dann aber dem Kaffee.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, beschloss Lily einen _Beauty Tag_ zumachen, mit Milch & Honigbad, Gurkenmaske und allem was dazugehörte.

_**Bei Alice**_

Nachdem Alice aufgelegt hatte, beschloss sie, doch mal bei der Arbeit vorbeizuschauen, da sie dort den morgigen Tag besser planen könnte.  
Sie schminkte sich blass, denn schließlich hatte sie ja eine _Sommergrippe_.

Als sie gegen 14 Uhr im Aurorenbüro ankam, herrschte dort, wie immer, großes Gewusel, da die Mittagspause zu Ende war.  
„Alice was machen Sie denn hier?", wurde sie auf einmal von hinten angesprochen, sie wirbelte herum um niemand andern zusehen als ihren Chef. _Scheiße, der sollte doch heute frei haben_ schoss es durch ihren Kopf.  
„Ähm, ja mir ging es etwas besser, da wollte ich mal gucken ob ich beim Papierkram helfen kann.", versuchte sie die Situation zuretten.  
„Sie gehören ins Bett, nicht das sie morgen wieder ganz flach liegen und am Ende länger ausfallen als jetzt schon. Bei den Todessern herrscht derzeit _Feierstimmung_" Der 2. Satz triefte nur so von Sarkasmus.  
„Jetzt bin ich ja schon hier, da kann ich auch etwas helfen", meinte Alice und wollte schon zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen, als Spencer Potter sie noch mal zurückrief,  
„Ich will Sie hier Morgen und Samstag nicht sehen, haben Sie mich verstanden?", ermahnte er sie und ging dann selbst in sein Büro.

Alice atmete erleichtert auf und machte sich nun wirklich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Nach 5 Minuten kam James zu ihr um ihr Papiere zugeben.  
„Jaja ich weiß du bist nicht hier um zuarbeiten und du bist auch nicht krank, aber tu zumindest etwas, mein Vater ist derzeit schnell reizbar.", sagte er und legte einen Stapel Akten auf ihren Tisch.  
Alice zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, denn erstens war Spencer Potter die Ruhe selbst und zweitens sah James ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
„Ok, _was_ ist hier los?", fragte sie deshalb.  
James blickte sie traurig an. „Das Haus meiner Eltern wurde angegriffen, meine Mum liegt im Mungo und keiner weiß ob sie durchkommt."  
Alice riss die Augen auf. _Warum hat Frank mir das nicht erzählt? Warum stand nichts davon in der Zeitung? Und wo verdammt noch mal steckt Frank eigentlich? _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
James schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er antwortete auf die unterstellten Fragen. „Die Todesser denken sie ist tot, da befand mein Vater es für besser, es nicht in die Zeitung zubringen, es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Frank hat dir nichts davon gesagt da er es nicht weiß und du sagst es ihm bitte auch nicht, da er nicht in ihrer Gruppe war, denn hier soll es auch niemand wissen, da wir einen Spion hier haben. Nein, wir denken nicht dass es Frank ist, aber es sind halt neue Maßnahmen, dass nur die Verwandten und die Gruppenmitglieder informiert werden. Frank müsste gleich kommen, der ist unten im Archiv."  
_Das wird ja immer besser, einen Spion? Hier im Büro?_  
„Habt ihr schon einen Verdacht?", fragte sie. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie hier nicht mit dem Spion sprach, denn wenn es jemanden gab, der die Dunklen Künste hasste, dann James, wenn man von Dumbledor und Spencer Potter absah.  
„Jein", antworte James „Verdacht ja, Beweise nein. Und wer es ist, darf ich nicht sagen, ich darf en nämlich eigentlich gar nicht wissen."  
„Was heißt hier du darfst es nicht wissen? Dein Dad hat es dir ja wohl gesagt oder nicht?", Alice war verwirrt.  
„Eben nicht. Sirius und ich wollen was mit meinem Dad besprechen, als er Besuch von Dumbledor hatte und nunja, die Zwei haben darüber geredet. Sie wissen auch nicht, das Sirius und ich es wissen." Das war mal wieder typisch James, Sachen hören, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren.

„Aber James?" Alice hatte ihren Dackelblick aufgelegt und es war sofort klar, dass sie etwas wollte.  
„Was willst du jetzt wieder? Nen Kaffee? Kannst du vergessen, der ist leer."  
„Nein, darum geht's nicht. Ich ähm also, ach scheiße das ganze, was passiert ist, während ich weg war, macht meinen Plan zunichte." Auf einmal kam es Alice total bescheuert vor, James das zufragen, was sie fragen wollte. Er hatte doch ganz andere Probleme.  
„Jetzt sag schon, du musst mich nicht behandeln als wär ich aus Zucker.", grummelte James.  
„Ich, also, ähm, ich wollte dich und Sirius fragen ob ihr morgen Zeit habt und mit in den Eberkopf wollt.", druckste sie rum.  
„Der Eberkopf hat morgen zu, geschlossene Gesellschaft, außerdem wirst du morgen doch eh besseres zutun haben, als mit uns in den Eberkopf zugehen, hat deine herzallerliebste beste Freundin nicht Geburtstag?" stellte James fest.  
„Ja und nein und ja" für Alice war nun alles erklärt, für James allerdings nicht. _Ja nein ja? Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen? FRAUEN!_ „Jetzt bitte noch mal und zwar auch für Männer verständlich"  
„Alice hat für morgen den Eberkopf gemietet und lädt quasi unsere gesamte Abschlussklasse ein um dort Lilys 20. Geburtstag zufeiern.", kam es von Frank. „Hallo, Schatz", fügte er noch hinzu und küsste Alice.

„Das hab ich doch gerade schon gesagt", erwiderte Alice und verstand nicht warum ihr Verlobter das ganze wiederholte.  
„Ja, Lily hätte dich verstanden, wir Männer brauchen aber doch ein paar Wörter mehr um das zu verstehen.", neckte Frank sie.  
„Tz, sag noch mal einer Frauen seien Kompliziert", zickte Alice spaßeshalber.  
„Zurück zum Thema, du lädst _mich und Sirius_ auf **Lilys** Geburtstag ein?", fragte James verwirrt.  
„James, sie lädt unsere gesamte Abschlussklasse ein, sie hat sogar _Snape_ eine Eule geschickt, von anderen Slytherins konnte ich sie Merlin sei dank abhalten. _Außerdem_ weiß Lily nichts davon.", klärte Frank ihn auf, bevor Alice wieder mit _Nein Ja nein Ja_ antwortete.  
„Ok ich sag gar nichts mehr" Wusste Alice was sie da tat? Ihn und Sirius einladen, die beiden die, nach Lilys Aussagen, _Lilys Nummer 1 waren, auf ihrer Hassliste ganz oben_ (A/N: Musiktip zu dieser Stelle: .com/watch?v=F6jwWKmSXsY) und dann auch noch Snape? Nach der Aktion an ihrem letzten Tag auf Hogwarts, werden die zwei sich wohl nicht wieder versöhnt haben.

_**Rückblick**_

_Es war ihr letzter Abend auf Hogwarts, James hatte Lily davon überzeugen können, heute mit den anderen Rumtreibern in ihrer Schulsprecher Wohnung eine Party zu veranstalten._  
_Die Party war in vollen Zügen, als man vom Flur schreie hörte._  
_Auch wenn die Rumtreiber alle angetrunken waren, stürmten sie sofort los. Beziehungsweise Remus, Sirius und James, denn Peter lag schon seit 2 Stunden auf dem Boden und schlief._

_Als sie auf dem Flur ankamen, dachten alle sie würden Träumen, oder Halluzinieren, oder durch den Alkohol spielten ihre Augen ihnen einen Streich, doch als sie sich ansahen, merkten sie, dass sie alle das gleiche zusehen schienen._

_Dort standen Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black und noch 3 Andere, die die Jungs nicht sofort erkannten._  
_Sie alle hatten Lily gegen die Wand gedrängt und lachten sie aus, als Snape den Zauberstab hob._  
_Lily und er hatten sich doch gerade erst wieder zusammengerauft und nun stand er dort mit diesen verdreckten Slytherins und hob den Zauberstab gegen sie?_

„_Crucio" brüllte er und Lily krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Es schien als hätte man sie mit dem Silencio belegt, denn solange hielt es niemand durch, nicht zu schreien._  
_Nach 15 Sekunden hatten die Rumtreiber realisiert was hier gerade passierte und sie stürmten auf die Slytherins los. Mit der bloßen Faust schlug Sirius Snape zu Boden und allem Anschein brach er ihm die Nase. Danach ging er auf Malfoy los, während Remus sich mit Bellatrix duellierte. James hingegen rannte direkt zu Lily, die, nachdem der Zauber unterbrochen wurde, an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschte. Er befreite sie vom Schweigezauber und streifte ihr seinen Umhang über, da ihre Uniform stark verrutscht und zerrissen war. _  
_Sie zitterte vor Angst und wohl auch vor Schmerz. _  
_Schluchzend schaute sie nach oben, wer ihr zu Hilfe geeilt war und als sie James sah, empfand sie das erste mal in ihrem Leben, Dankbarkeit und Freude darüber, diesen Jungen zu kennen. _  
_Er hockte sich zu ihr und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht._  
_„Lily, du musst in den Krankenflügel. Aber ich glaube laufen wäre eine schlechte Idee. Ist es für dich ok wenn ich dich trage?" fragte er fürsorglich und in seinen Augen konnte Lily erkennen, das er nichts anders im Kopf hatte, als sie sicher auf die Krankenstation zubringen._  
_Sie nickte benommen und James hob sie vorsichtig hoch um dann mit ihr schnellstmöglich zur Krankenstation zukommen. _

_**Rückblick Ende**_

"JAMES? Hallo? Erde an James?" Alice fuchtelte wie wild mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht rum.  
„Hmh?" James hasste es so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden.  
„Ja was ist jetzt mir morgen?" Wenn man eins über Alice sagen konnte, dann das sie direkt war.  
„Pad? Morgen – wir – Eberkopf – Geburtstagfeiern?", rief er durch das Büro  
„Morgen is da dicht?", kam es vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„NEIN VERDAMMT. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr kommen" Alice war leicht genervt.  
Sirius kam durch das Büro zu ihnen getrottet, da er keine Lust hatte zu schreien.  
„Wer hat überhaupt Geburtstag?", fragte er, als er bei den anderen angekommen war.  
„Lily", kam es von allen Dreien gleichzeitig, jedoch in unterschiedlichen Tonlagen.  
Alice wirkte genervt, Frank neutral und James' Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Freude.  
„Okay, ich glaub ich habe eh keine Wahl, oder Prongs?", fragte er an James gewannt.  
„Klar, ich geh hin, was du machst ist deine Sache.", grinste dieser ihn an.  
„Danke Merlin, ich bin meinem besten Freund, meinem Bruder, wieder wegen dieser Frau egal", sprach er und hob drohend die Faust Richtung Decke.

Sie verabredeten sich für 20 Uhr am nächsten Tag, als Frank, Sirius und James zu einem Einsatz gerufen wurden.

**Bei Lily**

Als Lily um 20 Uhr in der Disco ankam, ging sie direkt zu ihrem Chef um diese Zufragen ob sie nicht Morgen anstatt von Sonntag freihaben könne. Da Lily immer eine der Ersten war und eine der Letzten die ging und hinzukommend nie fehlte, war dies kein größeres Problem.

Während sie arbeitete, überlegte Lily die ganze Zeit, was Alice morgen genau vorhatte, denn einfach nur in eine Kneipe zugehen, war nicht ihr Stil. Alice' Partys waren nicht umsonst berühmt und berüchtigt. Selbst aus einem _Gemütlich am See grillen_ zauberte sie, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine unvergessliche Party.

Sie wurde allerdings schnell aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Miriam gerade aufgetaucht war und sie mit Fragen löcherte.  
„Ich will alles über diesen Sirius wissen. Und über diesen James, der war auch ganz süß", schoss es wie aus der Pistole.  
„Miriam, komm mal runter verdammt.", Lily war genervt, extrem genervt.  
„Jetzt sag schon, sind sie in festen Händen?", quengelte Miriam weiter und als Lily einen Lachanfall bekam verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr.  
„Der. . . DER war echt . . . echt verdammt gut.", sagte Lily nach Luft japsend und mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Was ist daran so witzig?" Miriam konnte sich diesen plötzlichen Lachanfall einfach nicht erklären.  
„Miriam, die 2 legen alles, und wenn ich sage alles, dann mein ich alles, flach was einen Rock anhat und eine _Beziehung_ geht bei Potter nicht länger als eine Woche und bei Black nicht länger als 48 Stunden und jetzt würde ich gerne weiterarbeiten", kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Lily eine jungen Frau zu, die einen Tequila Sunrise bestellte.

Um 23:58 passierte jedoch etwas, womit Lily überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Sie hatte gerade überlegt ob sie zum DJ geht und ihn fragt ob das erste Lied nach 0 Uhr ihr Lieblingslied sein könne, als sie Alice am DJ Pult sah.  
Sie ahnte nichts Gutes als der DJ die Musik abstellte und nach dem Micro griff.  
„Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, hat gleich eine Kellnerin Geburtstag und hielt es nicht für nötig es uns zusagen."  
_Ich bring Alice um, ich bring sie echt um. Die ist doch wahnsinnig, ich ARBEITE hier. _fluchte Lily in Gedanken.  
„Liebste Lily zeig dich mal", forderte der DJ sie auf und sie wurde knallrot.  
„10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1, ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG", brüllte er ins Micro und Alice kam auf Lily zugestürmt und umarmte sie.  
„Ich hasse dich, weißt du das?", grummelte Lily in der Umarmung.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Süße", grinste Alice ihr entgegen.  
Als der DJ dann Rage against the machine - killing in the name (A/N: Link dazu: .com/watch?v=8de2W3rtZsA leider Live Version, da die anderen gelöscht wurden :( ) anmachte, konnte Lily nicht anders und riss Alice mit auf die Tanzfläche. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, hatte Alice den DJ überredet Lilys Lieblingslied anzumachen, als dieses geendet hatte stimmte der DJ „Happy Birthday" an und die ganze Disco sang mit.  
Nachdem dies zu Ende war schleifte Lily Alice zur Theke und machte ihnen zwei Sambuca.  
Blöderweise war Lilys Chef nur auf die Idee gekommen, das sie mit ihren Kollegen anstoßen sollte und kam mit einem Tablett voll Tequila und Wodka-Redbull an. Natürlich konnte Lily nicht mit allen Kollegen anstoßen, da es 3 Theken gab und der Betreib ja weitergehen musste. So tranken Nur Lily, ihr Chef, Miriam, Nina und Dennis. Alice hatte natürlich auch noch mal was abbekommen.


	4. Geburtstagsfeier mit Hindernissen

**Geburtstagsfeier mit Hindernissen**

Um 15 Uhr hörte Lily die Klingel, da sie aber wusste, dass ihre Mutter zuhause war, drehte sie sich wieder um.  
2 Minuten später war sie jedoch wieder hellwach, da ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und sich irgendwas groß und schweres auf ihr Bett schmiss, oder sollte sie sagen irgendjemand?  
„LILY, aufstehen!", quietschte es über ihrer Bettdecke, die jedoch nicht mehr wärmend und schützend über ihr lag, denn _irgendwer_ riss sie ihr weg.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Lily ihre Decke festzuhalten, scheiterte aber kläglich und nun sah sie die Person, die ihr ihren Schlaf stahl.  
„Heute ein wenig Todessehnsüchte, Alice?", grummelte sie und versuchte sich ihre Decke wieder zuschnappen.  
Alice ließ ihr zwar nun ihre Decke, riss aber die Vorhänge auf und machte das Rollo hoch, zu allem Überfluss riss sie auch noch das Fenster ganz auf.  
„Aufstehen Süße, wir müssen noch shoppen", rief Alice freudig und schmiss sich wieder auf Lilys Bett.  
„Shoppen?" stöhnte Lily.

Es war 15 Uhr, sie wollte schlafen, hasste shoppen und mit Alice shoppen war die pure Hölle, sie ging in jeden gottverdammten Laden und stopfe Lily in eine Umkleidekabine um ihr dann jedes Kleid, Shirt und Hose reinzureichen, die sie anziehen musste und Alice zeigen musste.

„Ja und jetzt raus aus dem Bett, ab unter die Dusche und dann geht's los", beschloss Alice und begann Lily durchzukitzeln  
„Nur wenn du mir **auf der Stelle** ‚nen Kaffee machst", ergab sich Lily ihrem Schicksal und ging duschen.

Gegen 16 Uhr machten sich die zwei Freundinnen auf den weg in die Londoner Innenstadt.  
Diesmal verlief das Shoppen jedoch anders als sonst, Alice ging nicht in jeden _gottverdammten_ Laden sondern steuerte direkt auf eine kleine schicke Boutique zu.  
Drinnen jedoch verlief es aber wie immer.  
Lily wurde von Alice in die Umkleide geschuppst und rannte dann im Laden rum.  
Nach 10 Minuten kam sie mit 20 Kleidern wieder.  
_Nur Kleider? Was hat die mit mir vor?_ Dachte sich Lily, während sie eins nach dem anderen Anprobierte, vorführte und dann wieder auszog.  
Als sie das vorletzte Kleid angezogen hatte und aus der Kabine kam, sah sie nur wie Alice losrannte und auf ein Kleid zustürmte, was für eins es war wusste Lily jedoch nicht.  
„Das oder keins!" sagte Alice freudestrahlend und drückte es Lily in die Hände. „Anziehen, los!"  
Das Kleid war ein Traum, ein absoluter Traum. Es war ein schlichtes, schwarzes Cocktailkleid mit einem Band um die Hüfte, welches als Gürtel diente.  
Sie kauften noch Schuhe und Schmuck dazu und gegen 18 Uhr waren sie wieder bei Lily.  
(A/N: Lily's Outfit: [link href=".com/lilys_day/set?id=18621725"].com/lilys_day/set?id=18621725[/link])

**Bei James und Sirius**

"Pad? PAD? Verdammt noch mal PAD wo steckst du?", James schrie fast das ganze Haus zusammen.  
„Prongs wir wohnen hier nicht alleine", meinte Remus, der gerade aus dem Bad kam.  
„Was ist überhaupt los?" Es kam zwar jeden Tag vor das James das ganze Haus nach Sirius zusammen schrie aber diesmal wirkte er hysterisch.  
„Pad hat mein Hemd versteckt und mir ein Superman T-Shirt hingelegt", brummte James.  
Remus brach in schallendes Lachen aus als er das hörte, es war typisch Sirius und doch wusste er, genauso gut wie James, dass Sirius das Hemd zurückgeben würde.  
„Suchst du das hier?", Sirius kam aus seinem Zimmer mit besagtem Hemd in der Hand.  
„Ja und jetzt gib schon her", schimpfte James und schnappte sich das Hemd um es anzuziehen.

Manchmal fragte sich Remus was er geraucht oder geschluckt haben musste, um mit diesen zwei Chaoten in eine WG zuziehen. Seit 2 Jahren wohnten sie nun schon in ihrer 5 Zimmer Wohnung in der jeder sein eigenes Zimmer hat, ein Wohnzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer, was allerdings eher als Alkohollager genutzt wurde, dazu gab es noch eine kleine Küche, die allerdings nie genutzt wurde, da keiner der Drei kochen konnte, und ein großes Bad.  
Sie kannten quasi jede Telefonnummer der Lieferservices in ihrer Umgebung auswendig.  
Andererseits, Remus' Alternative war nicht sonderlich toll.  
Er hätte bei seiner Mutter wohnen müssen, die ihn den ganzen Monat über Bemutterte und in der Vollmondwoche mied.  
Sie kam nicht mit seinem Dasein als Werwolf klar und wusste damit nicht umzugehen.  
Er erinnerte sich noch wie gestern an den Tag wo ihn seine beiden besten Freunde diese Möglichkeit gaben.

**_Rückblick_**

_Es war 8 Tage nach ihrem Abschluss und 3 Tage nach Vollmond gewesen, als James und Sirius bei Remus vorbeikamen._  
_„MOONY? Wo steckst du?", hörte Remus von unten James' Stimme._  
_Er schlurfte die Treppe runter und wurde sogleich von Sirius auf den Rücken geklopft._  
_„Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte Remus verwundert, denn sie waren erst in 2 Tagen verabredet._  
_„Keine Fragen stellen, rauf gehen und Sachen packen", fiel James direkt mit der Tür ins Haus und drückte ihm 4 Umzugskartons in die Hand._  
_Fragend zog Remus die Augenbraue hoch und Sirius flüsterte ihm „Oben" zu._  
_Als sie in seinem Zimmer ankamen wollte er nun endlich wissen was dieser Aufstand sollte._  
_„Oh Prongs hatte eine echt klasse Idee, dass du zu uns ziehst, weil, also, du bist hier unzufrieden das wissen wir alle, hast aber nicht die finanziellen Möglichkeiten um auszuziehen, wir haben nur eine 5 Zimmerwohnung gefunden und die ist zu groß für zwei Personen, außerdem brauchen wir nen Menschlichen Wecker und jemanden der uns zum aufräumen bekommt. Aaaalso dachte sich unser lieber Prongs, fragen wir doch den guten alten Moony ob er nicht zu uns zieht", erklärte Sirius und grinste wie ein kleiner Junge dem man gerade seinen ersten Besen geschenkt hatte._  
_Remus klappte der Kiefer runter und es war das erste Mal seit langem das er sprachlos war._  
_„Aber, aber, ich kann nichts zur Miete zugeben, habe keine Möbel, kein Geld für essen", stammelte er nach einer weile._  
_„1. die Wohnung ist nicht zur Miete sondern gekauft, 2. Möbel müssen wir auch noch kaufen und 3. Verdammt Moony du bist unser Freund, wir wollen das du bei uns wohnst, das Geld sollte doch echt kein Problem sein, du weißt das Sirius und ich genug davon haben um halb Afrika aus der Armut zu helfen." James verstand Remus einfach nicht in dieser Hinsicht, er sollte doch wissen das Geld in ihrer Freundschaft noch nie eine Rolle gespielt hatte._  
_„Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Meine Mutter wird nicht begeistert sein und an Vollmond, wo soll ich mich denn verwandeln? Schon mal daran gedacht?", er war überwältigt, aber wie immer bemerkte er sofort die Probleme bei der Sache._  
_„Deine Mum wird es schon verkraften, du bist Volljährig verdammt und was dein Pelziges Problem angeht, die Wohnung liegt in der nähe eines Waldes und wir können ja mitkommen und aufpassen", klärte Sirius ihn auf._  
Die zwei haben echt an alles gedacht._ schoss es Remus durch den Kopf._

_Seine Mutter war von der Idee zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, aber als Sirius versprach, er würde Remus einmal die Woche nach hause jagen, war sie besänftigt. _  
_zwei Tage später zog Remus bei den beiden Chaoten ein._

_**Rückblick Ende**_

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, denn Alice hatte ihn angerufen und gebeten auch zukommen.

James rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend, denn er wollte Perfekt aussehen, immerhin ging es hier um Lilys Geburtstag. In zwei Stunden sollten sie in Hogsmeade sein.

**Bei Lily und Alice**

"Jetzt mach schon hinne wir müssen in einer Stunde los", quengelte Alice, da Lily immer noch nicht ihr Kleid anhatte.  
„Das ist viel zu kurz, ich sehe aus wie eine Hure", meckerte Lily.  
„Nein siehst du nicht, verdammt. Du siehst umwerfend aus und das werden dir nachher auch jede menge Jungs sagen" Alice war genervt. Das Kleid passte Perfekt zu Lily und James würde Augen machen, nunja das wusste Lily ja nicht.  
Nach 10 Minuten hin und her reichte es Alice und sie schuppste Lily aufs Bett und zog ihr das Kleid über um sie dann zuschminken und ihre Haare zumachen.

Um 19:55 kamen sie am Eberkopf an und Lily quengelte immer noch rum.  
_Verdammt noch mal jetzt reichts_ dachte sich Alice und schleifte sie hinein.  
„Alle männlichen Wesen hier, bitte umdrehen und sagen ob Lily _nuttig_ aussieht", brüllte sie quer durch das Lokal.  
Sämtliche Männer drehten sich um und es ging ein kopfschütteln ging durch den Raum.  
Erst jetzt merkte Lily _wer_ alles da war.  
Ihre _gesammte_ Gryffindorklasse, sowie einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs.  
Sie war überwältigt.  
Die meisten hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, da sie nach ihrem Abschluss wieder voll und ganz in der Muggelwelt lebte und nur noch Kontakt zu Alice und Lana gehalten hatte.  
Nach und nach kamen sie alle zu ihr um ihr zugratulieren.  
Als Remus, Sirius und James vortraten, nahm sie sich vor, Alice nachher mal gehörig die Meinung zugeigen.  
„Alles liebe und Gute Lily", sagte Remus, während er sie umarmte.  
„Geh mal weg da Moony ich bin dran", sagte Sirius und schuppste Remus beiseite.  
„Alles gute Kleine", sagte er zuckersüß und umarmte sie gegen ihren Willen.  
Als er sie losließ und James vortrat wusste sie nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte, besonders weil ihr nun wieder seine Worte vom Discobesuch durch en Kopf schwebten.  
„Alles gute Lily", sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin, denn er wollte sich heute keine Ohrfeige einfangen und keinen Fehler machen, denn er erhoffte sich von heute Abend doch eine klitzekleine Chance.  
Verwirrt nahm sie seine Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie, sie hatte mit einer Umarmung oder dem Versuch eines Kusses erwartet, aber James Potter schien sich verändert zuhaben.  
„D-danke", stotterte sie und war froh als Alice sie zu einem Tisch, der beladen mit Geschenken war, schleifte.  
„auspacken, los" forderte Alice.

Es war viel Nützliches und auch unnützes.  
Süßigkeiten in Massen, Schminkzeugs, Klamotten und Dekozeugs war dabei.

Gegen 22 Uhr ging die Party dann richtig los, der Alkohol floss in Massen, die Musik wurde lauter und die Tanzfläche füllte sich.  
Alice zwang Lily einen nach dem anderen zutrinken, was keine gute Idee war, denn es gab nicht nur Feuerwhisky und Butterbier sondern auch jede Menge Muggelalkohol, wie Dirty Harry, Tequila, Wodka, Berentzen und Feigling.  
Nach einer Stunde war Lily mehr als nur angetrunken und wollte auf die Tanzfläche.  
Sie war gerade losge_torkelt_ als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß.  
„Tsch hicks tschuldigung", hickste sie und merkte dann erst mit wem sie da zusammen gerannt war.  
Ausgerechnet mit James Potter, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
„schon ok", grinste er und ging zur Seite um sie durchzulassen.  
Lily jedoch blieb komplett verwirrt stehen. Warum war er so anders, so nicht aufdringlich?  
Lily war definitiv nicht mehr Herr, oder besser gesagt Frau, ihrer Sinne denn sie fragte James „Warum bisu so anders zu mir"  
Es war eher ein Nuscheln als ein Fragen, aber er verstand sie.  
„Wieso anders? Nur weil ich mir heute keine Ohrfeige einfangen will?", beantworte er ihre Frage.  
Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch, beziehungsweise versuchte es.  
Auf der einen Seite sah James seine Chance, auf der anderen Seite meldete sich aber sein Gewissen, dass er solch eine Situation nicht ausnutzen wollte.  
„Wolltest du nicht tanzen gehen?", fragte er deshalb nur und machte sich auf den weg zur Theke.  
„Ja, aber lass uns einen Trinken", und sie schleifte ihn mit zur Theke während er die Welt nicht mehr verstand.  
Ok, er hatte Lily noch nie betrunken erlebt, denn in Hogwarts Zeiten war sie strikt gegen Alkohol, beziehungsweise sie trank wenn, dann nur zusammen mit Lana und Alice.

Als die Zwei an der Theke ankamen guckte Alice verwirrt sagte aber nichts und Lily bestellte gleich 6 Sambuca, 3 für sie und 3 für James.  
Nachdem sie diese nacheinander weggekippt hatten bestellte sie noch 2 Feiglinge und kam auf die grandiose Idee _auf Brüderschaft zu trinken_.  
James, der dies nicht kannte, da es ein Muggelbrauch war, wusste nicht wie ihm geschieht, als Lily sich bei ihm einharkte.  
Sie tranken und dann stand James' Welt kopf, Lily küsste ihn, ok nur auf die Wange, aber sie _küsste_ ihn, dann sagte sie auch noch „Ich bin die Lily, mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?", und sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. James, der sich ab jetzt vornahm, sich über nichts mehr zuwundern stellte sich mit „Ich bin der James", vor.  
Leider wurde ihre Zweisamkeit von Lana unterbrochen, die Lily auf die Tanzfläche zerrte.  
James grübelte immer noch über die Aktion von Lily gerade, als Alice sich zu ihm gesellte.  
„Na, wie ist es da oben auf Wolke 7?", fragte sie ganz dreist.  
„Hmh? Ach sei bloß still! Außer du kannst mir das hier gerade erklären und dabei sagen das, dass ganze KEIN Traum war.", grummelte er ertappt.  
„Ok, nein das war kein Traum, das war gerade auf Brüderschaft trinken, das macht man immer so, wobei das gerade ein Mittelmaß war. Weil bei Menschen, bei denen man es nur im betrunken Kopf macht, lässt man den Kuss eigentlich komplett weg, bei mir hätte sie's mit einem Kuss auf den Mund gemacht. Aaaalso kannst du dich schon sehr glücklich schätzen.", erklärte Alice grinsend.  
James' Augen waren mittlerweile Untertassen groß, denn er konnte nicht glauben was Alice ihm da gerade erzählte.  
„Frag Remus, dem hat sie das ganze vorhin OHNE Kuss gemacht", sagte Alice lachend und ging zu Frank.  
James blieb, auf Wolke 7 schwebend, zurück und bestellte sich einen Feuerwisky.

„Prongs, warum träumst du von deiner Herzdame wenn sie gleich dahinten ist?", wurde er von Sirius aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
„Ach halt's Maul.", fauchte James.  
„Wow, doch so freundlich?", grinste Sirius ihn an.  
„Sie hat mich geküsst", murmelte James in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart, eher zu sich selbst als zu Sirius.  
„WAS? WANN? WO? WARUM?", platzte es aus Sirius raus.  
„Vorhin auf meine Wange und ja es war freiwillig.", sagte James und widmete sich wieder seinem Feuerwisky.  
Sirius merkte, dass James nicht mehr sagen würde und widmete sich wieder einer blonden Schönheit.

Auf einmal höre James von draußen einen Tumult und ging zur Tür um zusehen was da los war.  
Und es war wieder einer der Momente, wo er hoffte seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich, aber er wusste, dass es nicht so war.  
Lily war wohl rausgegangen um etwas frische Luft zuschnappen und irgendein Betrunkener war ihr gefolgt und drängte sie nun gegen die Wand und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf und versuchte ihr unter das Kleid zugehen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien.  
James rannte los und schlug dem Kerl die Faust ins Gesicht, zog sein Hemd aus und reichte es Lily, damit sie es drüberziehen konnte, da ihr Kleid an der Seite aufgerissen war.  
Der Typ rappelte sich auf und verschwand eilig in der Dunkelheit.  
James hockte sich vor Lily um zusehen wie es ihr ging.  
„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er fürsorglich.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf und Blickte zu ihm hoch, merkte aber das es ein großer Fehler war, denn James stand ja nun Oberkörperfrei vor ihr.  
Sie wurde rot und senkte den Blick wieder.  
James musste schmunzeln. „Hey das ist nicht das erste mal das du mich so siehst also", versuchte er zuscherzen.  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran", nuschelte Lily, die genau wusste worauf er anspielte.  
In ihrem letzten Schuljahr war sie ins Schulsprecherbad gekommen und James unter der Dusche erwischt.  
„Hey, seh ich da ein kleines Lächeln?", fragte er, als er ihr Grinsen sah.  
„Danke James", murmelte Lily und James sah sie komplett verwirrt an. Gedankensprünge haben Frauen manchmal, dachte er.  
„Dass du mir gerade geholfen hast und versuchst mich aufzumuntern", meinte sie erklärend und bei James machte es Klick.  
„Das hätte doch jeder gemacht", meine James schulterzuckend.  
Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf „Nein, das hätte nicht jeder gemacht, das weißt du ganz genau. Ohne Alice hätte ich hier nicht mal feiern können. Nur weil ihr Vater den Besitzer gut kennt, hat er zugestimmt. Hexen wie ich sind in dieser Zeit nicht mehr Willkommen.", stellte Lily traurig fest und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
James setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und überlegte ob er einen Arm um sie legen sollte, doch sie nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.  
„James kann ich dich was fragen? Du musst auch nicht darauf antworten", fragte Lily nach einer Zeit der Stille.  
„Klar", meinte James, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun wieder hatte.  
„Ich hab einen Brief bekommen, von deinem Vater. Wegen einer Stelle im Ministerium. Wusstest du davon?", es hatte sie einige Überwindung gekostet diese Frage zustellen.  
„Wie? Einen Brief von meinem Vater mit einem Stellenangebot?", fragte James sichtlich verwirrt, denn davon wusste er nun überhaut nichts.  
„Ja, irgendwie so was wie _neues Projekt wo in jedem Aurorenteam eine teilsausgebildete Heilerin mitkommen soll_ oder so", meinte Lily.  
James zog nur die Augenbraue hoch „Ich glaube ich sollte mal mit meinem werten Herren Vater reden, der kann mir so was doch nicht verheimlichen", sagte er und musste lachen.  
Auch Lily musste nun lachen, da sie sich bildlich vorstellte wie James sich vor seinem Vater aufbaute und ihn anmeckerte warum sein Vater ihm nicht alle Informationen geben würde, die dieser weiß.

„Sollen wir wieder reingehen? Es ist doch recht frisch so ohne Hemd", fragte James in die Stille hinein.  
Erst jetzt fiel Lily auf, dass James ja oberkörperfrei neben ihr hockte.  
Sie schielte auf seinen braungebrannten, gut durchtrainierten Oberkörper und musste grinsen.  
Kopfschüttelnt, um sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf zutreiben, sagte sie „Ja lass uns reingehen."  
James sah sie verdattert an „Was denn jetzt? Erst Kopfschütteln dann Ja sagen?"  
Diese Aussage brachte Lily erneut zum lachen.  
„Lass uns reingehen, dann kann ich mich auf der Toilette frisch machen und du bekommst dein Hemd wieder."

Als sie rein gingen starrten sie viele, darunter auch Alice und Lana, verwirrt an.  
Sie mussten schon ein komisches Bild abgeben: James ohne Hemd, sie dafür mit seinem Hemd, verlaufener Schminke und zerzausten Haaren. Deshalb machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg zur Toilette.  
Dort flickte sie ihr Kleid mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs, richtet ihre Frisur und schminkte sich neu.

_Ich glaube das war das erste Mal das ich mich zivilisiert mit James Potter unterhalten habe und er hat nicht mal versucht sich an mich ranzumachen._ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie auf dem Weg zur Bar war.  
Sie wusste genau, sie durfte Alice und Lana nun rede und Antwort stehen vorher jedoch brachte sie James sein Hemd wieder, was dieser Dankend annahm.

„Fräuleinchen was war das gerade?", platze es aus Lana raus, als Lily sich zu ihr setzte.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst" sagte Lily scheinheilig, in der Hoffnung, dass sie der Fragestunde entgehen könnte.  
„Du wirst uns nun jede Sekunde, die da draußen vergangen ist, berichten Madame", befahl Alice.  
Und so erzählte Lily ihren Freundinnen, das sie von einem Typen festgehalten wurde, James ihr zur Hilfe geeilt ist und die Zwei sich unterhalten haben.

James ging es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht anders, da er Sirius und Remus Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Gegen 4 Uhr verabschiedeten sich die drei Rumtreiber und Lana von Lily, Alice und Frank.  
Die drei Übriggebliebenen tranken noch ein Butterbier und machten sich dann auch auf den Weg nach Hause.

Um 5 Uhr morgens lag Lily dann endlich in ihrem Bett und dachte über den Abend nach.  
_Es war ein schöner Abend, wenn man von der Sache draußen absieht. Obwohl, das Gespräch mit James war doch recht angenehm. Eventuelle hat er sich ja doch etwas geändert._  
Mit diesen Gedanken und dem Bild von James ohne Hemd schlief sie mit einem Grinsen ein.


	5. Was mach ich hier überhaupt?

**Was mach ich hier überhaupt?**

In den nächsten 6 Tagen verlief Lilys Leben wie immer.  
Arbeiten, schlafen, hin und wieder mit Alice treffen, nichts Spektakuläres.

Am 19.7., einem Donnerstag, hatte Lily sich extra in der Disco freigenommen, damit sie am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen war.  
Um 6:30 Uhr klingelte Lilys Wecker und sie stand gähnend auf.  
Da sie normalerweise erst zu solchen Zeiten ins Bett ging, war es gestern Abend ziemlich schwer gewesen, rechtzeitig ins Bett zukommen.  
Sie schlurfte ins Bad um zu duschen und sich fertig zumachen.  
Um 7 Uhr ging sie runter in die Küche um zufrühstücken.  
„Ich glaub ich Träume", begrüßte sie ihr Vater.  
„Ja morgen auch Dad", grummelte Lily und schnappte sich ein Brötchen.  
„Es geschehen noch Wunder. Dich trifft man sonst ja nicht um die Zeit an", grinste ihr Vater und griff nach der Tageszeitung.  
„Ich hab gleich das Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium", schmatzte Lily zwischen zwei Bissen.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und 4 Tassen Kaffee ging Lily in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.  
Sie fischte sich einen schlichten, knielangen, schwarzen Rock und eine kurzärmliche, weiße Bluse aus ihrem Schrank und suchte noch passende schwarze Sandaletten dazu raus. (A/N: Lily's Outfit: [link href=".com/lilys_vorstellungsoutfit/set?id=18772498"].com/lilys_vorstellungsoutfit/set?id=18772498[/link] )  
Nachdem alles saß ging sie noch mal ins Bad um sich die Haare in einen lockeren Dutt zubinden.

Da sie auf Muggelweg zum Ministerium wollte, steig sie um 7:22 in den Bus, der in die Londoner Innenstadt fuhr.  
Um 7:50 stieg sie wieder aus und ging in die Telefonzelle um ins Ministerium zukommen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Fehler in ihrem Zeitplan, sie war zwar pünktlich im Ministerium, hatte aber keine Ahnung wo sie hinmusste.  
Nachdem fünf Versuche, Mitarbeiter zufragen gescheitert waren, da diese einfach weiter hezten, ging sie Richtung Aufzüge.  
Sie hoffte dort einen Wegweiser oder zumindest Ansagen bei den Etagen.  
Doch sie fand keine Wegweiser und eine Ansage im Aufzug gab es nicht.  
_Warum hab ich Alice nicht nach dem Weg gefragt?_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Beim Vorstellungsgespräch zu spät kommen, war nie gut.

In der dritten Etage stieg dann ein junger Mann in Aurorenumhang zu. Sie wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als sie erkannte wer dieser junge Mann war.  
„James", entfuhr es ihr.  
„Morgen Lily. Bist aber ganzschön spät dran oder?", grüßte er sie.  
„Sag nichts. Ich dachte es gibt Wegweiser oder Ansagen im Aufzug," grummelte sie vor sich hin.  
„Das solltest du gleich eventuell vorschlagen. Soll ich dich zum Büro bringen?", bot er an.  
„Das wäre wirklich lieb", lächelte sie leicht beschämt.

Im 5. Stock stiegen sie dann aus und James führte sie quer durch Leitern, Farbeimer und Möbel, die einfach im Gang standen.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, die renovieren hier im Moment", kommentierte James das Chaos.  
Lily lächelte und nickte nur, denn sie merkte wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer wurde.  
„Da wären wir und Hey nur 5 Minuten zu spät.", scherze James, doch als er Lilys panischen Blick sah fügte er „sag ich hab dich veräppelt und durch die falsche Etage geführt", hinzu.  
Lily nickte dankbar für diese Ausrede und klopfte an.  
„Herein", kam es von innen und Lily drückte die Klinke herunter.  
Als Lily herein trat stand Spencer Potter auf und reichte ihr die Hand.  
„Sie müssen Miss Evans sein, richtig?", begrüßte er sie freundlich.  
„Ja das bin ich. Es tut mir Leid das ich zu spät bin, aber . . .", weiter kam sie mit ihrer Entschuldigung nicht.  
„Bei dem Chaos hier findet man den Weg ja auch nicht sofort, machen Sie sich nichts draus.", sagte er freundlich und deute auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er selbst ging hinter den Schreibtisch und setzte sich.  
„Ich hoffe meine Einladung hat Sie nicht zu sehr verwirrt", begann Mr. Potter das Gespräch.  
„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich war doch etwas überrascht, da ich mich niemals im Ministerium beworben habe.", war Lilys Antwort und sie blicke beschämend auf den Boden.  
„Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Ich hatte allerdings vor gewisser Zeit ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledor.", begann Mr. Potter seine Erklärung und Lily sah ihn erstaunt an, sollte das heißen Professor Dumbledor hatte mit ihm über sie gesprochen?  
„Ich versteh immer noch nicht ganz", gab Lily sichtlich verwirrt zu.  
„Lassen Sie mich das erklären.", grinste Mr. Potter und Lily merkte sofort, das er dieses Grinsen an seinen Sohn vererbt hatte.  
„Bei diesem Treffen mit Professor Dumbledor fragte er mich wie mein Sohn und sein bester Freund sich so anstellen, da wir uns seit einigen Jahren nicht gesehen hatten. Sie müssen wissen Professor Dumbledor weiß gerne wie es ehemaligen Schülern, die ihm am Herzen lagen, ergeht.", fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort, doch was das ganze mit Lily zutun haben sollte, wusste sie immer noch nicht.  
„Ich fragte ihn, wie es denn derzeit in der Schule lief. In der heutigen Zeit scheint alles schwieriger zu sein, die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor ist in den letzten Jahren wohl noch schlimmer geworden.", erklärte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich schweife schon wieder ab, es tut mir leid. Kommen wir zum Punk. Während dieses Gespräches kamen wir irgendwann auf Sie zusprechen, da Sie ja damals Jahrgangsbeste waren. Professor Dumbledor bereichtet mir, das Sie wohl damals schon gerne auf der Krankenstation ausgeholfen haben um Erfahrungen für ihren Traumberuf zusammeln, diesen jedoch, Aufgrund ihrer Abstammung, nicht bekommen haben.", erklärte er doch Lily sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.  
„Da das Ministerium schon länger in Planung hatte, in jedes Aurorenteam eine Heilerin, oder einen teilausgebildeten Heiler zustecken, um schwere Verletzungen schnellstmöglich behandeln zu können, sah ich dies als perfekten Zeitpunkt, es endlich in die Tat umzusetzen.", fuhr er fort.  
„Ich, also, ich", stotterte Lily los während sie merkte das ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„So, nun aber genug über die Vorgeschichte, kommen wir zum Job. Wenn Sie den Job wollen, kommt auf sie eine 2 Jährige Ausbildung auf sie zu, die sich zu gleichen Teilen aus der Ausbildung zur Heilerin und Auroroin zusammensetzten. Normalerweise würde diese übergreifende Ausbildung 3 Jahre lang gehen, da Sie aber schon einige Erfahrungen haben und das Grundwissen des ersten Lehrjahres haben, wie mir Madam Pomfrey bestätigte, wird es für Sie gekürzt. Es ist ein neues Projekt, für das ich, egal unter welchen Umständen, einstehen werde. Allerdings gibt es da zwei Kleinigkeiten, die Sie unbedingt befolgen müssen. Die erste wäre, dass Sie mit niemanden über die Arbeit reden dürfen, es soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein. Ich fand es nur witzig, dass mein Sohn mir davon berichtete." Während dieser Worte schrumpfte Lily immer weiter in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und wünschte sich ein Loch im Erdboden. „Das zweite wäre, dass Sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen sollten. Es kann immer vorkommen dass es spontane Einsätze gibt oder dass Sie spät abends nach hause kommen. Ich denke Ihre Eltern wären nicht sonderlich begeistert, wenn auf einmal 10 Auroren in ihr Wohnzimmer apperieren, oder?", grinste er. „Jetzt gucken Sie nicht so, noch haben Sie keine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschrieben, geschweige denn stand irgendetwas von Verschwiegenheit in dem Brief, somit haben Sie sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen.", fügte er hinzu, als er Lily immer noch so zusammengesackt im Stuhl sah.

„Sir, soll das heißen, ich darf entscheiden ob ich den Job will oder nicht?"  
„Miss Evans, nennen Sie mich nicht Sir, dann komm ich mir so alt vor.", sagte Mr. Potter grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Mr. Potter, ich, also", druckste Lily herum.  
„Sagen Sie mir einfach ob sie den Job wollen oder nicht", brachte Mr. Potter das ganze auf den Punkt.  
„Ja", platze es aus Lily heraus und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Na also. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie die nächsten 11 Tage dazu nutzen eine Wohnung zu finden und das Sie ab dem 28.7. hier anfangen. Ihre Ausbildung beginnt zwar erst am 1.8. aber eine Einarbeitungszeit ist immer gut. Wenn sie wollen frage ich einen Auror, das er Sie schon einmal hier herumführt" Lily sah ihren _Chef_ verwirrt an und nickte erneut.

Spencer Potter stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort schien er nach dem erstbesten Kollegen Ausschau zuhalten, der Lily rumführen konnte.  
„Ach nee ist schon Mittagspause?", rief Mr. Potter jemanden hinterher. Daraufhin hörte Lily gegrummel und keine 10 Sekunden später steckte Sirius Black seinen Kopf durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von James.  
„Da haben wir ja gleich zwei freundliche Auroren die Sie herumführen werden", grinste Mr. Potter Lily an.  
„Und ihr zwei zeigt Miss Evans ZULEZT die Cafeteria und benehmt euch, haben wir uns verstanden", sagte er in Sirius' und James' Richtung.  
Sirius sah verzweifelt aus als er das mit der Cafeteria hörte doch James grinste nur.  
„Na dann lass uns losgehen, ich hab' Hunger", forderte Sirius Lily auf mitzukommen.

Keine 5 Minuten später, nachdem Sirius und James ihr das Großraumbüro der Auszubildenden gezeigt hatte quengelte er auch schon rum das er Hunger habe.  
„Es gibt auch Klos unten neben der Cafeteria, die hier oben sind doch eh gesperrt und sonst gibt es nichts wichtiges", meckerte er, als James Lily zeigen wollte wo die Klos waren und danach noch das Archiv. Er und James waren noch nie im Archiv gewesen und Sirius hatte auch nicht vor dies zu ändern.

Um 10 Uhr durfte Sirius dann endlich den Weg zur Cafeteria weisen und stürzte sich sogleich auf das Buffet.  
„Das war also das berühmt berüchtigte Aurorenbüro", stellte Lily fest als sie sich mit James am Tisch niederließ.  
„Naja fast. Einen Teil wird dir am ersten Ausbildungstag noch gezeigt, ein anderer Teil erst, wenn du ausgebildet bist und der letzte wird wohl immer im Verborgenen bleiben, da dort sämtliche Top Secret Akten gelagert werden, die nur für den Minister, meinen Vater und einige ranghöhere Auroren zugänglich ist."  
Lily zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, doch als sie James traurigen Blick sah, wusste sie, das selbst er es noch nicht geschafft hatte in den letzten Bereich zukommen.

„James? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
„Klar, was gibt's denn?", fragte dieser, während er einen Muffin verputzte.  
„Ich, also, nunja", druckste sie rum.  
„Lily komm zum Punkt" forderte er sie auf, auch wenn es hieß, dass er jetzt nicht arbeiten musste, während sie noch hier war, die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch würden trotzdem nicht verschwinden.  
„Ich weiß nicht was hier auf mich zukommt und ich soll am 28. schon anfangen, damit ich mich einarbeiten kann. Ich weiß aber nicht was da angemessene Kleidung ist", druckste sie herum und ihr Gesicht nahm die Farbe ihrer Haare an.  
Sirius fing an zulachen und verschluckte sich an seinem Pfannekuchen.  
Auch James musste lachen.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?", brachte er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen heraus.  
„Doch ist es", grummelte Lily.  
„Also Evans, ich will ja nichts gegen dein jetziges Dress sagen, aber die Schuhe gehen gar nicht", gluckste Sirius.  
Lily sah ihn verwirrt an und guckte dann auf ihre Schuhe. _Was ist an meinen Schuhen so falsch?_ fragte Lily sich gedanklich, ihr Blick schien sie aber zu verraten denn James meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Sirius hat sich falsch ausgedrückt Lily. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Er wollte dir nur sagen, dass du Schuhe anziehen sollst, in denen du viel und auch schnell laufen kannst, genauso bequeme Klamotten. Am Anfang darfst du nämlich viel laufen, angeblich um die Abteilungen kennen zulernen. Anders gesagt die Ältern scheuchen die neuen Azubis durch die Gegend, da sie selbst zu faul sind.", klärte James sie auf.  
„Bequeme Klamotten? Muggelklamotten oder sollte ich vorher in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen?", harkte Lily nach.  
„Wie wär's mit T-Shirt, Jeans, Sportschuhe und dem Azubiumhang?", grinste James ihr entgegen.  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", schmollte Lily.

Nach einer Stunde in der Cafeteria machte Lily sich auf den Weg nach hause.  
Dort angekommen kündigte sie ihren Job in der Disco, wovon ihr alter Chef nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Am nächsten Tag machte sie sich gleich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um sich ihre Bücher und Unterlagen, die sie für diese Ausbildung brauchen würde, zu besorgen.  
Abends saß sie dann mit ihren Eltern im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich über ihren baldigen Auszug.  
„Aber Lily du brauchst doch nicht ausziehen, wir haben kein Problem damit, wenn hier Arbeitskollegen unerwartet auftauchen", versuchte ihre Mutter sie umzustimmen.  
„Mum, ich bin 20 Jahre alt und mein Chef hält es für besser wenn ich mir eine eigene Wohnung suche", erwiderte Lily.  
„Aber wie so denn?", mischte sich nun ihr Vater ein, der alles andere als begeistert von ihrem Vorhaben war.  
„Dad, es ist gefährlicher für euch, wenn ich hier wohne. Mitarbeiter der Aurorenabteilung sind nun mal ein Dorn im Auge der Todesser.", versuchte Lily ihm zu erklären, bereute es aber sogleich.  
„Du ziehst nicht aus und nimmst diesen Job auch nicht an. Das hört sich alles viel zu gefährlich an.", beschloss ihr Vater sogleich.  
„DAD! Ich bin alt genug und kann auch mich alleine aufpassen, ich will nur, dass ihr sicher seid", sagte Lily gereizt und stand auf.  
An der Wohnzimmertür hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne und sagte „Ich werde morgen anfangen eine Wohnung zusuchen".  
Damit war für sie die Sache beschlossen, das merkte ihr Vater, auch wenn er seine kleine Lily nicht so einfach gehen lassen wollte.

Am nächsten morgen schnappte sich Lily den Tagespropheten und schaute sich die Wohnungsinserate an.  
5 Minuten später pfefferte sie ihn in die Ecke, denn in jedem Inserat stand _keine Muggelstämmige_.  
Lily merkte, das die Wohnungssuche doch etwas schwerer wurde als gedacht.  
Gegen 12 Uhr apperierte sie dann in die Winkelgasse um dort noch mal nach Zeitungen Ausschau zuhalten in denen eventuell doch ein Wohnungsangebot war.

Sie saß gerade in einem Cafe als sie ihren Namen hörte.  
„Lily? Lily?", reif jemand und Lily sah sich um woher die Stimme kam.  
Sie entdeckte circa 50 Meter entfernt eine Gestallt die ihr zu wank. Nach einigen Blinzlern erkannte sie auch wer da auf sie zukam.  
„REMUS", reif sie freudig aus und stürmte auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen.  
„Ich freu mich ja auch dich zusehen, aber musst du mich deswegen halb erdrücken?", witzelte Remus während er nach Luft schnappte.  
„Schuldigung", kam es von Lily mit einem gratis Dackelblick dazu.  
„Lily du weißt das der Blick bei mir nichts bringt, selbst Sirius schafft das nicht mehr", grinste Remus und sie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch im Cafe.  
„Aber was treibt dich in die Winkelgasse", fragte Remus nachdem sie sich etwas bestellt hatten.  
„Wohnungssuche", kam es deprimiert von Lily.  
„Findest du nichts?", fragte Remus verwirrt, denn er wusste, dass Lily eine vorbildliche Mieterin abgeben würde. Keine Partys, kein Chaos und kein ständiger Männerbesuch, anders als er es von James und Sirius kannte, nur das es bei ihnen kein Männerbesuch sondern Frauenbesuch war.  
„Die wollen alle keine Muggelstämmigen und ich will mir in der Zauberwelt eine Wohnung suchen", grummelte Lily.  
Fragend zog Remus die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Neuer Job im Ministerium", antwortete Lily auf die ungestellte Frage, denn soviel durfte sie sagen.  
„Nicht reinzufällig im Aurorenbüro, James und Sirius meinten sie hätten dich rumführen müssen", grinste Remus, der wohl mehr wusste, als er offiziell wissen durfte.  
„Die Zwei interessiert das auch nicht, das sie nicht über die Arbeit reden dürfen oder?", kicherte Lily.  
„Das siehst du falsch. Wenn die Zwei sich über die Arbeit unterhalten, vergessen sie nur hin und wieder die Tür zuzumachen oder brüllen durch die Wohnung.", gluckste Remus.  
„Frag doch mal einen der beiden ob die nicht auf ihren Namen eine Wohnung für dich mieten?", schlug Remus vor, stellte sich aber sogleich auf einen Wutausbruch von Lily ein.  
„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", kam es gegen Remus' Erwartungen von Lily.  
„Najaaa, die beiden bekommen ohne Probleme eine Wohnung in der Zauberwelt. Du weißt schon, reiche, alte, reinblütige Familien und so.", erklärte Remus etwas perplex.  
„Und du meinst echt die würden so was für mich machen?", kam es zweifelnd von Lily.  
„Ok, wer bist du und was hast du mit Lily gemacht?," platze es aus Remus und Lily bekam einen Lachanfall.  
„Warum lachst du nun? Normalerweise wärst du alleine bei dem Gedanken einen der beiden um Hilfe zufragen ausgerastet" perplex starrte Remus Lily an.  
„Mensch Remus, ich bin keine 15 mehr, außerdem muss ich die nächsten Jahre mit den beiden in einer Abteilung arbeiten", kicherte Lily.  
„Du musstest im 7. Schuljahr auch mit James in der Schulsprecherwohnung wohnen und es hat dich nicht gestört ihn fertig zumachen, abgesehen davon warst du da 17", brachte Remus gerade noch heraus.

„Ach, das ist Vergangenheit. Aber zurück zum Thema, meinst du einer der Beiden würde das echt machen?", fragte Lily immer noch skeptisch.  
„Ich frag noch mal: Wer bist du und was hast du mit Lily gemacht? Du weißt doch ganz genau das James ALLES für dich tun würde.", grinste Remus und Lily lief rot an.  
„Komm doch gleich einfach mit zu uns, die Beiden müssen nur bis 15 Uhr arbeiten", schlug Remus vor. Sie mussten auf jeden Fall vor Sirius und James in der Wohnung seien denn sonst sähe sie wieder so aus wie noch vor gut 2 Stunden.  
„Ihr habt ehrlich eine WG gegründet?", grinste Lily.  
„Sagen wir's so, ich hatte keine andere Wahl", lachte Remus und dachte wieder an den Tag wo Sirius und James ihn damit überrumpelt hatten bei ihnen einzuziehen.

Eine Stunde später, um 14 Uhr, apperierten Remus und Lily dann in die WG und bestellten sich eine Pizza.  
„Wurde euer Herd eigentlich schon einmal benutzt?", schmunzelte Lily, während sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte.  
„Ja von Sirius und danach haben wir 3 Stunden gebraucht, damit die Küche wieder wie eine Küche aussah.", Remus lief ein Schauder über den Rücken als er daran dachte.  
Lily bekam bei der Vorstellung, Sirius würde hinter einem Herd stehen und versuchen zukochen, einen Lachanfall und beruhigte sich erst 20 Minuten später wieder.  
Die Pizza war zwar nun kalt, schmeckte aber trotzdem noch.  
Als Remus die Kartons in die Küche brachte gab es einen Knall und kurz drauf noch einen. Lily schrie vor Schreck auf und Remus rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er Sirius lachend auf dem Boden vor und James neben Lily, anscheinend versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, hätte er sich ja denken können, das Sirius und James mal wieder zu früh nach hause kamen.

„Aber sag mal Evans, was machst du hier?", brachte Sirius hervor, als er sich halbwegs wieder beruhig hatte.  
„Ich… also… ich", stotterte sie, anscheinend hatte sie den Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden.  
„Ich hab sie eingeladen, was dagegen?", sagte Remus und Lily schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Aha und warum?", fragte Sirius weiter.  
„Darf ich niemanden einladen?", grinste Remus ihn an.  
James verstand das ganze wohl falsch und guckte Remus wütend an.  
„Naja, eigentlich hab ich Lily mitgenommen, da sie euch was fragen will", kam es von Remus als er James' bösen Blick sah.  
Gleichzeitig richteten sich Sirius' und James' Köpfe zu Lily, die verzweifelt nach einem Loch im Boden suchte.  
„Was willst du uns denn Fragen Evans?", fragte Sirius, dem mal wieder entging das es Lily unangenehm war.  
„Naja, also wisst ihr", fing Lily an brach aber ab _Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Bin ich total bescheuert?_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Vergesst es, ich glaube ich geh lieber", murmelte sie und wollte aufstehen.

Remus machte ihr jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Lily braucht ‚ne Wohnung und wollte euch fragen ob einer von euch ihr helfen kann, da niemand Wohnungen an Muggelstämmige vermieten will.", erklärte er und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Lily ein.  
„Wie jetzt?", fragte James etwas verwirrt und schaute zwischen Remus und Lily hin und her.  
„Naja, dein Vater meinte ich soll mir eine Wohnung suchen. Da eine Muggelwohnung soviel Aufwand mit dem Ministerium macht, wollte ich eine Zaubererwohnung, die wollen aber alle keine Muggelstämmigen.", murmelte Lily verlegen.  
„Und da dachtest du, fragen wir mal Sirius und James ob die auf ihren Namen ne Wohnung für dich anmieten?" Sirius schien heute mal richtig schnell zu schalten.  
Lily nickte verlegen und ihre Wangen färbten sich Rosa.  
„Rosa steht dir nicht Evans, außerdem beißt es sich mit deinen Haaren", neckte Sirius.  
James hatte jedoch schon weiter gedacht „Sag mal Moony, das war nicht zufällig deine Idee oder?"  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein breites Grinsen von Remus und allen war klar DASS es Remus' Idee war.  
„Und wo soll die Wohnung liegen? Wie groß soll sie sein und wie teuer maximal?", fragte Sirius, der von der Idee wohl nicht abgeneigt war.  
„Naja sie sollte schon in London sein und nicht in einer zwielichten Gegend. Ich denke 2,5 Zimmer sollten reichen. Beim Preis bin ich mir nicht sicher, da ich nicht weiß wie viel ich in der Ausbildung verdiene.", antworte Lily wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Ich glaub ich hab die perfekte Wohnung für dich, wenn die denn noch frei ist", grübelte Sirius grinsend.  
James und Remus verstanden wohl was gemeint war und fingen beide an zulachen.  
Lily jedoch verstand gar nichts und schaute verwirrt zwischen den drei Jungs hin und her.  
„Pad, ich denke das is keine gute Idee", brachte Remus hervor, bevor er wieder einen Lachanfall bekam.  
„Warum? 2,5 Zimmer, gute Gegend, preislich gesehen ein Schnäppchen und sie liegt in London", fragte Sirius schmollend.  
Für Lily klang das wie Musik in den Ohren, fragte sich aber, wo der harken war.  
„Die Wohnung, die Sirius meint liegt genau über dieser hier", grinste James, als er Lilys hochgezogene Augenbraue sah.  
„Ähm okaaay. Wenn die noch frei ist, kann man sie sich ja mal angucken", kam es von Lily und augenblicklich verstummten James und Remus. Sirius, James und Remus starrten Lily perplex an. Hatte sie das jetzt gerade wirklich gesagt?  
„Ich frag mal den Vermieter, bis gleich" kam es von Sirius ehe er disapperierte. Er hatte wohl angst Lily würde es sich anders überlegen, wenn sie warteten.

„Öhm, das geht jetzt aber doch etwas sehr schnell", sagte Lily überrascht.  
James stand auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer, als er wieder kam hatte er eine Flasche Feuerwisky und drei Gläser in der Hand.  
„Auf den Schock brauch ich jetzt erstmal einen, will noch jemand?", fragte James, während er sich selbst sein Glas füllte.  
Remus und Lily, der gerade bewusst wurde was sie da gesagt hatte, nickten einstimmig.  
Sie hatten ihren Feuerwisky gerade ausgetrunken, als Sirius wiederkam.  
„Morgen, 10:30 Uhr Besichtigungstermin", sagte er und schnappte sich Remus' Glas, füllte es und trank es in einem Zug leer.  
„W . . . wie?", stotterte Lily überrumpelt.  
„M.o.r.g.e.n. z.e.h.n. U.h.r . . . .", weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn er wurde von Lily unterbrochen.  
„Jaha soviel habe ich auch verstanden"  
„Jetzt streitet euch nicht, lasst uns lieber drauf anstoßen, dass Lily hier eventuell bald einzieht", grinste Remus und füllte die Gläser mit Feuerwisky.

Gegen 19 Uhr verabschiedete sich Lily von den Jungs und apperierte nach hause.  
Dort angekommen, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer um mit ihren Eltern zureden.  
Sie betrat das Zimmer und wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn ihre Mutter saß weinend auf dem Sofa und ihr Vater versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Lilyschatz, gut das du da bist", begrüße Ivan seine Tochter halb verzweifelt.  
Lily ging langsam durch den Raum und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.  
„Was ist passier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„War . . . Warum kann Tu . . . Tuny nicht so . . . so sein wie du", schluchzte Rose und Lily verstand worum es ging.  
Dennoch warf sie ihrem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, denn es musste ja irgendetwas passiert sein, das ihre Mutter wieder so aufgewühlt war.  
„Sie hat angerufen und deiner Mutter Vorwürfe gemacht, sie würde dich mehr lieben als Petunia und so", erklärte ihr Vater und Lily musste einen Wutausbruch unterdrücken, denn sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter noch mehr weinte.  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatten Ivan und Lily es endlich geschafft Rose etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Ach Lilyschatz ich bin so froh das ich dich habe", sagte Rose und Umarmte Lily liebevoll.  
Eigentlich wollte sie ihren Eltern ja von den Neuigkeiten, die es im Bezug auf die Wohnungssuche gab, erzählen, doch es war jetzt wohl nicht der richte Zeitpunkt.  
Ihr Vater jedoch kannte seine Tochter, sie kam sonst nie abends ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wie lief deine Wohnungssuche?", fragte er deshalb.  
„Naja, also, ähm", druckste sie rum, ihr Vater sah sie jedoch auffordernd an.  
„Ich habe morgen eine Wohnungsbesichtigung, allerdings mit einem alten Schulfreund, da ich selbst keine Wohnung bekommen würde.", erklärte sie vorsichtig.  
Nach mehreren hin und her hatten ihre Eltern verstanden, warum ein Freund mitmusste und Lily konnte ins Bett gehen.


	6. Verpass deinem Leben einen neun Anstrich

So ihr "Lieben", ich habe mir nun mal die Stats angeschaut. Diese sagen mir, das zumindest 2-3 Hände voll User die Story lesen. Halltet ihr es da nicht für angebracht, auch mal ein Feedback zugeben? Ich finde es wirklich schade, das man hier überhaupt kein Feedback bekommt.

**Verpass deinem Leben einen neuen Anstrich**

Am nächsten Tag stand Lily gegen 8 Uhr auf und ging, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, in die Küche um zu frühstücken.  
„Guten Morgen Keks", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie.  
„Morgen Mum", begrüßte sie ihre Mutter gut gelaunt.  
Sie schnappte sich eine Tasse Kaffe und schmierte sich zwei Brote.  
Während sie frühstückte löcherte ihre Mutter sie mit Fragen, wo die Wohnung lag, ob sie, als Muggel, denn überhaupt in die Wohnung könnten, wer dieser unbekannte Freund sei, der ihr dabei half und und und.

Um 10 Uhr apperierte Lily, wie verabredet, in die Wohnung der Jungs, wo sie freudig von Sirius begrüßt wurde.  
Er fand es total toll, dass er einen Grund hatte, sich heute Frei zunehmen, denn Spencer gewährte derzeit niemandem so einfach Urlaub, doch da er Lily, einer baldigen Mitarbeiterin, helfen wollte, war Spencer sofort einverstanden.

Um 10:25 Uhr gingen sie aus der Wohnung und ein Stockwerk höher, wo schon der Vermieter wartete.  
„Ah Mr. Black, schön sie zusehen", wurde Sirius begrüßt.  
„Schönen guten Tag Mr. Miller. Ich darf Ihnen meine zauberhafte Begleitung Miss Evans vorstellen", begrüßte er den Vermieter und Lily musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, so gehoben redete Sirius wirklich sehr selten.  
Der Vermieter musterte Lily und ihm war klar, dass sie eine Muggelstämmige sein musste, denn Sirius brauchte garantiert keine zweite Wohnung. In letzter Zeit kam es öfters vor, das Reinblüter für befreundete Muggelstämmige Wohnungen anmieteten.  
„Nun dann, kommen Sie herein", sagte Mr. Miller und überging Lily ansonsten.  
Die Wohnung war ein Traum, große, helle Räume, ein kleiner Balkon, eine gemütliche Küche und ein großes Bad.  
Sirius beobachte Lily genau, denn er wusste, sie würde hier, vor dem Vermieter, nichts sagen. Ihr war die Demütigung von vorhin noch anzusehen, doch ihre Augen leuchteten, mit jedem Raum der ihnen gezeigt wurde, immer mehr.  
„Wie viel würde die Wohnung denn kosten?", fragte er, als der Rundgang beendet war.  
„Miete oder Kaufen?", fragte der Vermieter.  
Sirius, der genau wusste, eine Wohnung, für jemand anders, zur Miete zunehmen war eine nicht sonderlich gute Idee.  
„Kaufen", sagte er deshalb und Lily starrte ihn endgeistert an. Kaufen? Lily hatte zwar ein wenig gespart, aber es waren maximal 5.000€, das reichte niemals.  
Als der Viermieter in seinen Unterlagen guckte, flüsterte Sirius ihr zu „mach dir keinen Kopf, den Rest besprechen wir nachher, du willst die Wohnung das sehe ich"  
„10.000 Galeonen und Sie können sie haben", sagte der Vermieter und Lily fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„Und für die Wohnung unten wollten sie 50.000? die ist doch nicht mal doppelt so groß", beschwerte sich Sirius, schnappte sich aber den Vertrag um ihn zu lesen.  
Lily sah ihn geschockt an, als er seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag setzte.  
„Ich denke spätestens Übermorgen wird das Gold in ihrem Verließ sein", erklärte er und stand vom Stuhl auf.  
„Achja, man weiß ja nie was kommt, dürften wir theoretisch einen Durchbruch nach unten machen?", fragte er noch so beiläufig wie möglich und der Vermieter nickte und verabschiedete sich von Sirius.

„So, halt mir eine Standpauke", grinste Sirius Lily an.  
Die jedoch war so überrumpelt, das sie nichts sagen konnte.  
„Ich warte, je länger du dir Zeit lässt, desto schlimmer wird's", neckte er sie im guten Wissen, das es immer so war, wenn Lily sich Zeit lies, wurde es IMMER schlimmer als ein spontaner Wutausbruch.  
„ICH DU WAS WARUM?", platzte es aus Lily heraus, die sich aus ihrem Schockzustand zu erholen schien.  
„Ja?", neckte Sirius sie.  
„Warum hast du das gemacht? Bist du Wahnsinnig? Ich hab nicht soviel Geld", Lily schien sich zusammeln.  
„Ganz einfach, Miete is teurer als Kaufen und wenn die gemietet ist kann er dich quasi jederzeit rauswerfen, so nicht. Wegen dem Geld mach dir keinen Kopf, du gibst mir Monatlich, hm sagen wir mal 25 Galeonen und kochst einmal im Monat für uns, ok?", schlug er Lily grinsend vor.  
„Ich kann dir 2000 Galeonen als Anzahlung geben", meinte Lily, denn sie hasste es Schulden zuhaben.  
„Nix da Fräulein. Von der Kohle kaufst du dir schicke Möbel, sieh es nicht als Schulden, sondern als normale Miete", lehnte Sirius ab.  
„Uuuund jetzt gehe ich runter, hol Remus und ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und wir stoßen an", fügte er hinzu und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Als Lily alleine war und realisierte, das diese traumhafte Wohnung ihr gehörte, sprang sie vor Freude im Kreis und konnte sich einen Jubelschrei nicht verkneifen.  
Kurz drauf kam Sirius mit Remus wieder, sie setzten sich auf drei der vier Stühle, die in der Wohnung standen und öffneten jeder eine Flasche Bier und stießen an.

Nach dem die Flaschen leer waren, wollte Sirius Lily in ein Bauhaus jagen.  
Die hatte jedoch ihrer Mutter versprochen, mit ihr Möbel kaufen zugehen.  
Sirius war davon noch mehr begeistert, Lilys Mutter mal kennen zulernen und Lily stöhnte auf, willigte aber ein, denn sie war Sirius ja was schuldig.  
Remus hielt es für besser nicht mitzugehen, da er die Wohnung unten noch weiter aufräumen wollte.

15 Minuten später standen Sirius und Lily vor Lilys Elternhaus.  
Als sie das Haus betraten, kam Rose direkt auf Lily zu gerannt, denn sie hatte so früh nicht mit ihrer Tochter gerechnet.  
„Keks was machst du denn schon hier? Und wer ist denn der gutaussehende Mann den du mitbringst", begrüßte Rose Lily überschwänglich.  
„MUM! Du sollst mich vor Besuch nicht Keks nennen, verdammt", grummelte Lily und Sirius musste grinsen, Keks, was war das denn für ein Spitzname, DAS musste er erstmal James erzählen.  
„Guten Tag Mrs. Evans, ich bin Sirius Black", stellte Sirius sich selbst vor.  
„Ach Sie sind der junge Mann, der meiner kleinen Lily mit der Wohnung helfen wollte. Wie ist es überhaupt gelaufen?", fragte sie die Beiden und Lily hoffte inständig das Sirius nichts von dem KAUF der Wohnung sagen würde.  
„Wir sind eigentlich hier, da Lily Ihnen wohl versprochen hat, mit Ihnen Möbel kaufen zugehen, da ich aber vorhin die gleiche Idee hatte, dachte ich, ich komm mal mit.", erklärte er grinsend.  
„Jaja, einen starken Mann zum schleppen können wir immer gebrauchen", neckte Lily.

30 Minuten später standen Sirius, Lily und Rose vor dem Baumarkt.  
Sie holten sich einen großen Wagen und gingen hinein.  
Nach und nach wanderten Farbeimer, Malerutensilien, Laminat und Fliesen in den Wagen.  
Danach fuhren die Drei in Lilys neue Wohnung um zu streichen und Böden zu verlegen.  
Lilys Mutter war von der Wohnung absolut begeistert und wollte natürlich tatkräftig mithelfen, Sirius und Lily zogen es vor die Farbe via Zauberstab an die Wand zubekommen und das Laminat sowie die Fliesen per Zauberhand zu verlegen.  
Rose Evans staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Farbrollen, die von selbst strichen und Bodenbeläge die sich von selbst verlegten, sah.  
„Lilyschatz, warum hast du das nie zuhause gemacht, als wir renoviert haben?", fragte ihre Mutter nach einer Zeit.  
„Erstens war ich da erst 16 und zweitens darf ich nicht so ohne weiteres in einem Muggelhaus zaubern", erklärte Lily schulterzuckend  
Um 13 Uhr fuhren sie dann in ein Möbelhaus, denn Lily hatte ihren Eltern versprochen, ihre alten Möbel in ihrem alten Zimmer zulassen um bei ihnen hin und wieder Übernachten zu können.  
Erstmal wurden nur ein großes Bett, zwei Sofas sowie einen Herd und einen Kühlschrank gekauft.  
Mehr hätte in den Anhänger ihrer Mutter sowieso nicht gepasst.  
Ihre Mutter half noch dabei die Möbel in die Wohnung zutragen, musste jedoch danach los.

„So und wir beide bauen die Möbel nun auf Muggelart auf, habe ich gehört?", grinste Sirius, der schon immer mal einen Hammer und einen Schraubenzieher benutzen wollte.  
„Und warum sollten wir dies tun?", fragte Lily skeptisch.  
„Weil du deine Möbel heute noch aufgebaut haben willst und ich mal ‚nen Hammer benutzen will", grinste Sirius sie an und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.  
Gegen 16 Uhr ließen sich dann Remus und James blicken, denn sie wollten auch sehen, wie eine Lily Evans sich einrichtete.  
Morgen wollte Lily ihre Anziehsachen und persönlichen Dinge aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern holen, heute jedoch feierte sie noch bis spät in die Nacht eine kleine Einweihungsparty.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Lily damit ihr Hab und Gut in ihre neue Wohnung zubringen und noch einige Kleinigkeiten sowie Möbel zukaufen, bis ihr großer Tag bevorstand.  
Am Abend des 27.7. stand sie Stundenlang vor ihrem Kleiderschrank um etwas Passendes zu finden.  
Letzten Endes entschied sie sich für eine blaue Jeans, eine Bluse und Ballerinas. (A/N: Lily's Outfit: .com/lilys_erster_tag/set?id=18804150)  
Sie hatte mit Sirius und James abgemacht, mit ihnen gemeinsam um 8 Uhr ins Ministerium zu apperieren, da sie nicht wusste, wann genau sie anfangen sollte. Da alles anderen Auroren um 8 Uhr anfingen, hielt sie es für angemessen, zur gleichen Zeit zu erscheinen.

Ihr Wecker klingelte um 7 Uhr und sie stand gut gelaunt auf um Duschen zugehen.  
Um 7:45 Uhr klopfte sie an die Wohnungstür der Jungs und wurde von Sirius grummelnd Begrüßt.  
„Morgen, komm rein wir sind gleich fertig", grummelte es und verschwand in die Küche.  
Lily trat ein und wurde fast erschlagen, als sie das Wohnzimmer sah.  
Überall lagen Bierflaschen herum gemischt mit leeren Chipstüten.  
„Gestern zu lang gefeiert, was?", neckte sie Sirius und als sie ihm in die Küche folgte und James im gleichen Zustand vorfand war ihr klar das ihre Vermutung richtig war.

Pünktlich um 8 Uhr stiegen die Drei aus dem Aufzug und Lily ging in Mr. Potters Büro.  
Dort erhielt sie ihre Aufgaben, die zum Großteil aus Aktensortierung bestanden, die sie den ganzen Vormittag über machte.  
Gegen 12 Uhr ging sie gemeinsam mit Alice und Frank in die Cafeteria um dort etwas zu essen.  
„Und wie war dein erster Tag bis jetzt so?", fragte Alice neugierig, wie sie nun mal war.  
„Ach weißt du, eigentlich nur Akten neu sortieren und so was.", grummelte Lily, denn ihr gefiel das Ganze nicht wirklich.  
„Was für Akten denn?", neckte Frank sie.  
„Irgendwelche Akten von Todessern, die entweder tot oder in Askaban sind, ich weiß auch nicht warum die neu sortiert werden sollen.", grummelte Lily.  
„Ähm, sagen wir's mal so, es gibt immer wieder falsche Informationen, wo Namen von toten oder verhafteten Todesser genutzt werden. Mr. Potter wollte die schon seit Ewigkeiten neusortiert haben nur wir haben im Moment zuviel zutun. Da du noch nicht mit zu den Einsätzen darfst und noch keinen Blick in aktuelle, offene Akten haben darfst, wird er dir das aufgehalst haben. Wenn du willst kann ich dir ja nachher etwas helfen, wenn ich gleich nicht wieder einen riesen Stapel Akten auf meinem Tisch finde.", schlug Frank vor.

Nach dem Essen wollte Lily sich gerade wieder an den Schreibtisch setzten, der ihr zugeteilt worden war, als Mr. Potter sie zurückrief.  
„Miss Evans, kommen Sie bitte mal kurz mit in mein Büro?", fragte er.  
Verwirrt drehte Lily sich um und ging auf das Büro ihres Chefs zu.  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Akten.", erklärte sie verwirrt.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich möchte, dass Sie sich gleich das Training der Auroren ansehen, damit sie wissen was auch auf sie zukommt.", erklärte er ihr freundlich.  
Lily war immer noch verwirrt und nickte nur.  
„In Ordnung ich hole Sie dann gleich ab.", verabschiedete sich Mr. Potter und widmete sich wieder seinen Akten.

Lily verließ das Büro und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu um sich weiter den Akten zuwidmen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam dann Mr. Potter und nahm sie mit in den Trainingsraum, wo sämtliche Auroren versammelt waren.  
„Hört mal kurz alle her, Miss Evans wird uns heute zusehen um zu sehen wie das hier vonstatten geht", rief er in die Runde und ging auf einen Kollegen zu.

Alice, Frank, Sirius und James kamen auf sie zu und nahmen sie mit in den hinteren Teil des Raumes.  
Lily blickte sich verwirrt um.  
Überall lagen Matten und einige Holzfiguren waren aufgestellt.  
„Also, du setzt sich am besten da hinten hin und siehst zu, wenn du was abbekommst köpft mein Vater mich.", grinste James sie an.  
Anfangs schossen die Vier auf die Staturen, die wohl alles mit einem Schutzzauber belegt waren, später stellten sie sich in Teams auf, Alice und Sirius gegen James und Frank.  
Jetzt verstand Lily auch, warum überall Matten lagen.  
Die Vier duellierten sich um ihre Reaktion zu trainieren. Zwar schossen sie nur schwache Zauber aufeinander los, wie Expelliarmus, doch hin und wieder war es witzig, denn James hielt es für amüsant, Sirius mit Haarfärbezaubern zu verhexen.  
Am Ende lief Sirius wütend und mit pinken Haaren aus dem Raum.  
James, Frank, Alice und Lily kugelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden.  
Gegen 15 Uhr verließen sie dann auch den Trainingsraum, gingen duschen und machten dann Feierabend.

Abends hatte Lily die drei Rumtreiber sowie Alice, Frank und Lana zu einer kleinen Einweihungsparty eingeladen.  
Sie saßen gemütlich beisammen und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche.  
Irgendwann, als alle nicht mehr ganz nüchtern waren, fiel das Thema auf ihre Hogwartszeit und James Versuche Lily zu einem Date zu überreden.  
„Hört auf, das ist schon lange her", versuchte Lily schnellstmöglich das Thema zu wechseln, Lana war jedoch schon so angetrunken, das ihr dies entging.  
„Ach, warum denn Lilymaus?", grinste sie Lily an.  
„Schon ok, Lily", murmelte James, der Lily nicht noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen wollte.  
„Ja, los James erzähl uns doch mal warum du unsere kleine Lily immer genervt hast", kicherte Lana.  
„Ich denke, dass ist ein Thema zwischen Lily und mir, oder nicht?", antwortete James und für ihn war die Sache damit gegessen, für Lana jedoch nicht.  
„Ja los Lily, frag du doch mal", kicherte Lana erneut.  
„Lana verdammt, es ist doch scheiß egal oder nicht?", meckerte Lily sie an.  
„Wow, wow, wow, warum so gereizt Mausi?", kicherte Lana weiter.  
„James? Kommst du bitte mal mit?", bat Lily, denn sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt mit James den Raum verließ um mit ihm zu Reden würde Lana ruhe geben.  
James sah sie verwirrt an, folgte ihr aber auf den Balkon.  
Als sie draußen waren, zog Lily die Türe zu und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, dass keiner drinnen hören konnte was draußen gesprochen wurde.  
„Sorry, aber anders würde sie nicht ruhe geben", entschuldigte sich Lily und kramte in der Kiste, die auf dem Balkon stand, nach etwas.  
Als sie eine Packung Zigaretten herauskramte sah James sie verwirrt an und als sie sich Eine raus nahm und sie anmachte war er komplett verwirrt. Lily Evans raucht? In welchem Film bin ich denn jetzt gelandet? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte Lily ihn, da er sie anstarrte.  
„Nein, nein nichts. Es ist nur . . . du rauchst?", fragte er perplex.  
„Ähm ja? Willst du auch eine?", entgegnete Lily und hielt im die Packung hin.  
Es war bekannt, dass James Potter rauchte, somit war sie nicht überrascht, dass er sich Eine nahm.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du rauchst. Ich erinnere mich daran wie du Sirius Kippenpackung damals in den See geschmissen hast", grinste er in die Nacht hinein.  
Nun war es an Lily zu grinsen.  
„Tja, du weißt halt nicht alles über mich", neckte sie ihn.  
„Was heißt hier nicht alles?", versuchte er sich rauszureden.  
„Ach James, soll ich nun wirklich alte Geschichten aufwühlen?", grinste sie ihn an und er wusste, weder sie noch er wollten darüber reden.  
Es war Vergangenheit, Geschichte und es würde sich niemals ändern. Er wollte nicht darüber Nachdenken, es war zwar lange her, aber er wusste, würde er darüber Nachdenken, würden alte Wunden wieder aufreißen.  
So standen sie 30 Minuten schweigend auf dem Balkon und schauten einfach nur in die Nacht hinein.  
Keiner von beiden hatte das Bedürfnis zu reden.  
Nach dieser Zeit jedoch unterbrach Lily die Stille.  
„Ich glaube ich gehe wieder rein, langsam wird es doch etwas frisch"  
Als sie rein ging, stellte sie fest das Sirius, Lana, Alice und Frank schon gegangen waren, nur Remus saß noch auf dem Sofa und schien auf die Beiden zuwarten.  
„Wo sind die Anderen hin?", fragte Lily verwundert.  
„Schon gegangen, ich wollte nur warten bis ihr reinkommt, nicht das ihr denkt wir wären entführt worden", scherzte Remus.  
„MOONY! Das ist nicht witzig ok?", fauchte James ihn auf einmal an und Lily sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Komm wieder runter Prongs, es war nur ein Scherz. Außerdem bin ich ja genau aus dem Grund geblieben. Wären wir alle weg, wärst du doch direkt runter gerannt und hättest hysterisch rumgeschrien. Und ich denke du willst Sirius nicht mit Lana stören", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen. Das klappte, dafür war es nun Lily die hysterisch wurde.  
„WAS? LANA? MIT SIRIUS? Gib mir SOFORT einen Schlüssel", schrei sie.  
„Lily beruhig dich. Lana weiß schon was sie macht.", versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen.  
„NEIN. Sie ist betrunken und . . .", weiter kam sie nicht.  
„Lily, es ist nicht das erstmal mit den Beiden, also komm runter", sagte James und Lily starrte ihn endgeistert an.  
„Wie?", brachte sie gerade noch heraus.  
„Lily, die beiden hatten in Hogwarts öfters was, also lass sie machen, was sie für richtig halten.", erklärte James und hoffte Lily würde sich beruhigen.  
„Ich, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn ihr jetzt geht. Es war ein langer Tag und ich muss das erstmal verdauen.", sagte Lily.  
„Du willst und rausschmeißen?", fragte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„So war das nicht gemeint, nur . . . ach verdammt. Warum hat sie mir das nie gesagt?", entschuldigte sich Lily.  
„Weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist doch wohl ihre Sache mit wem sie ins Bett geht oder nicht?" Remus war verwirrt.  
Warum war Lily so aufgebracht, weil sie davon nichts wusste? Ihn interessierte es auch nicht mit wem und wann Sirius und James es trieben.

Sie tranken noch jeder ein Bier und dann gingen James und Remus nach unten.  
Es war spät geworden, so ging Lily direkt ins Bett.  
So ging ein langer, aufregender und ereignisreicher Tag zu Ende.


	7. Schicksalsschläge kommen selten Allein

**Schicksalsschläge kommen selten Allein**

Nach circa einem Monat Ausbildungsalltag, der aus Unterricht im Bereich Auror und Heiler sowie Trainingseinheiten bestand, saß Lily mal wieder im theoretisch Unterricht für Verteidigung, als plötzlich Alastor Moody in den Raum gestürmt kam.  
„Alarmstufe Rot, jeder geht nun zu dem Aurorenteam, das ich euch zuteile.", bellte er.  
Bevor Lily wusste was geschah hörte sie sie nur „Evans zu Potter und Black"  
Wie in Trance stand sie auf und ging aus der Klasse in das Großraumbüro der Aurorenabteilung.  
Dort herrschte absolutes Chaos, überall rannten Auroren herum und suchten ihr Team.  
Auf einmal wurde Lily von hinten gepackt und mitgezerrt.  
„Was zum . . . ?", brachte Lily noch hervor.  
„Gleich, nicht hier", kam es gereizt von Sirius.  
In dem Großraumbüro angekommen, stießen sie auf James, der kaltweiß war.  
„Was ist hier los verdammt?", sagte Lily gereizt und riss sich von Sirius los.  
„Mindestens 30 Angriffe wir müssen auch gleich los, das Mungos wurde auch angegriffen", klärte Sirius angespannt auf.  
Lily starrte Sirius endgeistert an. _Das Mungos? 30 Angriffe? Ich soll mit?_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Worauf wartest du? Hol deine Notfalltasche", forderte Sirius sie gereizt auf.  
„Ich . . . was . . . wie . . . Ja klar sofort", stotterte sie und rannte los.

„Sirius ich will nicht das sie mitkommt", sagte James, als Lily gerade ihre Tasche holen war.  
„Was? James wir brauchen jeden, der auch nur ansatzweise kämpfen kann", Sirius war auf 180.  
„SIRIUS VERDAMMT! Ich will nicht das ihr was passiert. Sie ist erst seit einem Monat in Ausbildung. Ja klar, sie war in Hogwarts die Beste, aber das hier ist was anderes", brüllte James ihn an.  
„Was macht ihr noch hier? Ihr solltet schon im Mungos sein. LOS", blaffte Spencer Potter die beiden Jungen an.  
„Wir warten auf Lily", kam es prompt von Sirius.  
„Ich komme schon, ich komme schon. . . Bin schon da", kam Lily abgehetzt angerannt.

Sirius schnappte sich Lily und disapperierte, kurz gefolgt von James.  
„Ok Evans, egal was wir dir sagen, du machst es. Kein Alleingang. Du musst uns vertrauen.", sprach Sirius während er sie mit Richtung Trümmer schleifte.  
Das Mungos war nicht mehr, als eine Ruine, zum Großteil war alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, nur ein kleiner Teil stand noch. Überall schrien Menschen und egal wohin man sah, überall flogen rote und grüne Blitze.  
Lily wurde beim Anblick dieses Bildes kreideweiß und ihre Beine sagten ihr, sie solle hier verschwinden, solange es noch ging.  
Doch sie hatte keine Wahl, Sirius hatte sie am Oberarm gepackt und zog sie mit sich.  
Er wusste, das er zu fest zupackte, aber andernfalls würde sie ihrer Angst nur noch mehr platz zum Ausbreiten geben, so war der Großteil in ihr mit Hass auf ihn gefüllt.  
Sie kamen an den Trümmern an und Lily hatte das dringende Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.  
Alleine aus ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt konnte sie mindestens 20 Leichen sehen, die nicht alle mit dem Todesfluch ermordet worden waren, einige schienen von herunterstürzenden Decken quasi erschlagen und zerquetscht worden.  
Dieses grauenhafte Bild brannte sich in ihre Augen und sie wusste sie würde die nächsten Tage nicht schlafen können.  
Dieses Bild würde sie verfolgen.  
James kam von hinten angerannt und drückte ihr einige Müllgegenstände an und sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
„Ich weiß, du hattest den Spruch noch nicht im Unterricht, aber ich kenne dich, du kennst ihn. Ich habe einige Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts vorbereitet du musst sie nur aktivieren", klärte er sie auf.  
„Versuch dich um die verletzten zukümmern und immer zu dritt nach Hogwarts zuschicken. Behalte einen Portschlüssel aber auf jeden Fall, sollte irgendetwas passieren und du musst weg, will ich das du verschwindest und dich in Sicherheit bringst, verstanden?", fügte er so ernst hinzu das es Lily einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.  
„W wa was ist mit euch?", stotterte sie, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall alleine hier sein.  
„Lily, keine Fragen vertrau uns, bitte", sagte James und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sirius ließ sie los und rannte mit James in Richtung des Kampfes.  
Lily stand nun alleine vor all den Trümmern.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Augen zu und durch, dachte sie und ging auf die Menschen zu um zu überprüfen, wer noch lebte.  
Für den Großteil war es leider zu spät. Nachdem sie 6 Schwerverletzte mit Portschlüsseln nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, wagte sie sich weiter vor und betrat den Teil, der noch Teilweise stand.  
Es war der Teil der Komapatienten und Lily versuchte immer 3 Personen gleichzeitig nach Hogwarts zu schicken.  
Sie wollte gerade zum letzten Bett gehen, als der Raum gestürmt wurde.  
Mindestens 15 Todesser kamen in den Raum gerannt.  
Bevor Lily wusste was geschah, hörte sie wütende Rufe „Diese Schlampe will sie wegbringen. Haltet sie auf!" und direkt darauf flogen rote und grüne Blitze auf sie zu.  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich hinter das Bett der letzten Patientin zu werfen als die ersten Flüche an der Wand einschlugen.  
Doch als sie auf dem Boden hockte bekam sie den nächsten Schock, das Bett hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte, gehörte Jane Potter.  
Lily kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Portschlüssel, doch mit der aufsteigenden Panik fand sie ihn nicht.  
_Ich werde sterben und wenn nicht, sie wird sterben und James wird mich hassen und sein Vater und Sirius._ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schreie und wagte einen Blick hinterm dem Bett hervor.  
James und Sirius waren in den Bereich gerannt und waren in Duelle verwickelt.  
Lily fasste neuen Mut und suchte erneut nach einem Portschlüssel, als sie plötzlich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und sich ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch ihren Körper wie Feuer verbreitete.  
Sie wusste genau das es ein Crucio war, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, das sie von einem Solchen getroffen wurde.  
Sie versuchte gegen den Drang des Schreiens anzukämpfen, doch nach 30 Sekunden, ihr kam es vor wie 3 Stunden, konnte sie nicht anders als zu schreien.  
Sie wünschte sich, Ohnmächtig zu werden, auch wenn sie den Schmerz kannte, das letzte Mal wurde er nach kurzer Zeit unterbrochen, doch diesmal unterbrach ihn niemand.  
Sie merkte wie langsam alles schwarz wurde, als der Fluch von ihr genommen wurde.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, als jemand hinter das Bett gerannt kam.  
„VERDAMMT EVANS, wir haben dir gesagt verschwinde wenn es gefährlich wird", brüllte Sirius sie an.  
Sie war zu erschöpft um etwas zusagen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen.  
Sirius wollte sie gerade weiter anschreien, als ein grüner Blitz auf sie zugeschossen kam.  
Er warf sich schützend über sie, doch der Blitz prallte ab und traf das Bett.  
Wie in Trance hörten beide nur wie James anfing zu schreien und auf die Knie ging, gefolgt von einem hysterischen, kalten Lachen, das er nur zu gut kannte.  
Lily sah alles wie in Zeitlupe: James viel auf die Knie, Sirius stand auf und stürzte sich auch die Todesserin, die Jane Potter getötet hatte.  
Lily versuchte sich zusammeln, sie musste ihre Gefühle ausschalten. Sie musste hier weg und sie musste James hier weg bringen.  
Sie aktivierte ungeahnte Kraftreserven und krabbelte auf James zu. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Portschlüssel waren, sie mussten hier weg. James würde seine Gefühle nicht abschalten können, er würde sich nicht aufraffen können und weiterkämpfen können.  
Als sie James erreichte griff sie nach seiner Hand um mit ihm zu disapparieren, doch er wehrte sich.  
Lily versuchte mehrfach ihn festzuhalten um mit ihm zu verschwinden, als sie auf einmal von hinten gegriffen wurde und das unangenehme Gefühl, durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, verspürte.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie wie sie auf hartem Boden unsanft landete.

Voller Panik griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab um denjenigen, der sie mitgeschleppt hatte anzugreifen.  
Sie wollte gerade den Fluch aussprechen als sie Sirius sah, der sich mit James prügelte.  
„Wie konntest du", brüllte James ihn an, während er auf ihn eindrasch.  
„James beruhig dich", versuchte Sirius seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen und den Schlägen auszuweichen.  
James hatte Sirius jedoch auf den Boden gedrückt und hockte auf ihm um ihm Fäuste ins Gesicht und den Magen zu schlagen.  
„Du hast sie allein zurückgelassen", brüllte James weiter und Lily verstand endlich was geschehen war.  
Sirius musste sie Beide gepackt haben um mit ihnen zu disapparieren, James wollte seine tote Mutter aber nicht allein zurücklassen.  
Als James seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn Sirius an die Kehle drückte wusste Lily, wenn sie jetzt nicht einschreiten würde, würde James etwas tun, was er sich nie verzeihen könnte.  
Sie rannte auf die Beiden zu und riss an James' Schulter, sodass dieser rückwärts zu Boden fiel.  
James hatte mit so etwas nicht gerechnet und drehte sich, komplett in seiner Wut vertieft, um und schlug zu.  
Lily wurde hart an der Lippe getroffen und fiel zu Boden.  
James war aufgestanden und wollte auf sie los gehen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und sie anstarrte.  
Wie eine Statur stand er da, als Sirius ihn mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegte und sich neben Lily kniete.

Sie lag auf dem Boden, den Blick starr an die Stelle gerichtet, an der James gerade noch gestanden hatte.  
„Zeig mal her", forderte Sirius Lily auf.  
Er beugte sich über sie um sich die aufgeplatzte Lippe anzusehen, dabei sah er selbst nicht besser aus.  
An der Stirn klaffte eine tiefe Platzwunde, die Nase war auch nicht mehr ganz gerade und beim nach vorne beugen hielt er sich die Rippen.  
Als er sie am Kinn packte um es in seine Richtung zudrehen schlug sie seine Hand weg, setzte sich auf und kauerte sich zusammen.  
Erst die Aufregung, dann die Trümmer, die Toten, dann die Todesser und jetzt das.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nicht mehr und sie hoffte, dass alles nur ein schlimmer Alptraum war.

Sirius merkte, Lily wollte einen Moment Ruhe, also ging er auf James zu, der immer noch unter dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch stand.  
Er löste den Fluch, in der Hoffnung James würde nicht wieder auf ihn los gehen.  
Er hatte Glück, denn James blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und sah ihn geschockt an.  
„Ich ich ich", stotterte James.  
Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und legte seinen Arm um seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder.  
Langsam realisierte Sirius was gerade gesehen war.  
In Eifer des Gefechts und der Anspannung während des Einsatzes, hatte er zwar wahrgenommen, dass Jane Potter ermordet worden war, doch wirklich bewusst wurde es ihm erst jetzt.  
Jetzt wo er neben seinem Bruder saß und dessen Schock in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.  
James saß dort, wo auch immer sie waren, auf dem Boden und ihm rannten die Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Lily hockte 5 Meter entfernt auf dem Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
Sirius saß neben James, umarmte ihn und auch ihm steigen Tränen in die Augen, auch wenn er sich dagegen wehrte.  
Ein Sirius Black weinte nicht. Einmal hatte er geweint, vor Jane, Spencer und James, als er von zuhause abgehaunen war und sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfingen. Aber er wollte nicht vor Fremden weinen und in diesem Moment war Lily für ihn fremd.

Nach 10 Minuten, in denen nicht zuhören war, außer schluchzen, kramte Lily ihren Zauberstab heraus und verheilte ihre Wunde notdürftig.  
Nachdem sie sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, stand sie auf und ging auf die beiden Jungs zu.  
Als sie sich vor die Beiden hockte wollte Sirius seine Tränen verschwinden zulassen, doch Lily hielt seine Hand fest und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in dem Moment wusste Sirius, Lily war keine Fremde, sie war eine Freundin, eine Vertraute, ein Mensch, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen konnte.  
Sie versorgte seine offenen Wunden und setzte sich dann vor die beiden Jungs und legte jedem eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
Jeder in seinen Gedanken gefangen und doch froh darüber, das die beiden Anderen da waren.

**James:**  
Es ist alles meine Schuld. Meine Mutter ist meinetwegen tot. Ich habe sie nicht beschützt. Ich hätte mich vor sie werfen müssen. Ich habe meinen besten Freund, meinen Bruder, geschlagen. Ich habe ihn verletzt. Ich habe ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Ich wollte ihn verfluchen. Ihn schwer verletzten. Ich hätte es getan, wäre Lily nicht dazwischen gegangen. Lily. Ich habe Lily geschlagen. Meine Lily. Wie konnte ich nur? Ich habe meine Mutter verloren. Sie nicht beschützen können und ich habe die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verletzt. Wie konnte ich nur?

**Sirius:**  
Wieso? Warum? Jane ist tot. Nein nicht Jane. Meine Mutter ist tot. Ja das war sie. Meine Mutter. Sie war immer da. Sie hat mich aufgenommen, obwohl ich aus so einer dreckigen Familie komme. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen und mir gezeigt was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Sie hat mich vor jedem verteidigt, der mich mit meiner Familie gleichgestellt hat. Sie war immer da. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist sie tot. Von meiner VERHURTEN Cousine. Diese Schlampe. Am liebsten würde ich Rache schwören, doch dann wäre ich kein Deut besser als diese Familie. Und James? Als James ausgerastet ist, dachte ich wirklich, alles wäre vorbei, Diese Wut. Diese gottverdammte Wut in seinen Augen. Es hat mich so an unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen erinnert. Als er noch dachte ich wäre wie meine Familie. Warum sag ich eigentlich immer MEINE Familie? Das ist sie nicht. Das war sie nie. Das wird sie nie sein. Meine Familie ist James, ist Spencer und ist, war, Jane. Meine Familie. SIRIUS du vergisst Remus. Ja Remus gehört genauso dazu und Lily, naja Lily. Lily ist was besonders. Jetzt weiß ich warum James so an ihr hängt. Zar nicht so wie er, nicht im Bezug auf Liebe. Aber sie ist ein wundervoller Mensch. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Tränen sieht. Doch ihr Blick, sagte mehr als 1000 Worte. Ich würde ihr blind mein Leben anvertrauen.

**Lily:**  
Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich sollte sauer auf James sein, ich sollte ihn anbrüllen, was ihm einfällt mich zu schlagen. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich bin nicht mal wütend. Ich verspüre keinerlei Wut. Keinen Hass. Nichts dergleichen. Er tut mir Leid. So unendlich Leid. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, würde meine Mutter vor meinen Augen ermordet werden. Selbst wenn Petunia etwas passieren würde, würde ich das nicht verkraften. Und Sirius? So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. So. So. So verletzt. So traurig. So fertig. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist. LILY? Was denkst du da? Jeder Mensch hat Gefühle. Auch wenn Sirius sie noch nie so gezeigt hat. Ich hoffe er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Das ich nicht der ganzen Welt hiervon erzählen werde.

So saßen sie circa 30 Minuten einfach nur da. Bis James sich räusperte.  
„Ich, ich, es . . ." er schluckte schwer „ . . . es tut mir Leid, was . . ." weiter kam er nicht.  
„James, es ist ok", unterbrach ihn Lily und versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzusehen, was ihr kläglich misslang.  
Er sah sie entschuldigend an, denn es tat ihm so verdammt Leid, sie geschlagen zuhaben.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten ins Ministerium. Wir müssen ins Ministerium. Wir waren die einzigen die im Mungos waren.", sagte Sirius.  
„Ihr geht nach hause, ich geh ins Ministerium. Nein Sirius. Ich schaffe das schon. Ich komm nachher dann bei euch vorbei. Der Trubel im Ministerium würde euch nur noch fertiger machen", entscheid Lily, stand auf und disapperierte.

Im Ministerium angekommen, merkte Lily erst, was für eine Last sie sich gerade aufgeladen hatte.  
Langsam steig sie in den Aufzug und fuhr in die 5. Etage.  
Als sie ausstieg, kam Spencer Potter auf sie zu gerannt.  
„Wo ist James? Wo ist Sirius? Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie leicht hysterisch.  
„Mister Potter, können wir bitte in Ihr Büro gehen?", bat sie höflich.  
„Wo sind meine Söhne, was ist mit ihnen?" Mr. Potter wurde richtig hysterisch.  
„Ich, Sir bitte, es wäre be . . .", weiter kam sie nicht.  
„WAS IST PASSIERT?", brüllte er Lily nun an.  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
„Mister Potter. James und Sirius geht es soweit gut" und wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.  
„Merlin sei Dank. Aber wo sind sie? Was heißt soweit?", fragte Mr. Potter weiter.  
„Sir, als wir im Mungos ankamen, waren überall Todesser. Ich habe versucht so viele Verletzte wie möglich per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts zuschicken, während Sirius und James versuchten die Todesser auszuschalten." Und wieder unterbrach sie Spencer Potter.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Wir wurden eingekesselt und, Sir es tut mir Leid. Ihre Frau . . ."  
„WAS? NEIN!", brüllte Spencer Potter, drehte sich um und disapperierte.

Lily starrte auf den Fleck, wo gerade noch ihr Chef gestanden hatte, als sie in den Arm genommen wurde.  
„Süße, ganz ruhig" Wie konnte es anders sein, Alice war immer da, wenn man sie am meisten brauchte.  
„Ich muss, ich muss zu den Jungs, ich hab's versprochen", schluchzte Lily, der gerade all die schrecklichen Bilder wieder hochkamen.  
„Süße, komm mit. Wir gehen ins Büro. Du musst dich erstmal beruhigen.", sagte Alice beruhigend.  
Sie zog Lily vorsichtig mit sich ins Büro und verscheuchte gleichzeitig alle anderen Auroren.  
Alice redete 20 Minuten auf Lily ein und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Alice ich muss zu den Jungs, ich hab's versprochen", sagte Lily, wieder halbwegs beruhigt.  
„In Ordnung, ich komme nachher bei euch vorbei. Ich werde noch ein paar „schlaflose Nächte" Tränke besorgen.", versprach Alice und Lily verschwand.

Lily war extra vor die Wohnung der Jungs apperiert um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
Sie klopfe vorsichtig und kurz drauf wurde ihr von Remus die Tür geöffnet.  
„Lily, wie geht's dir?", begrüßte Remus sie traurig.  
„Geht schon, sind James und Sirius hier?", fragte sie.  
Remus nickte und ließ sie rein.  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, war sei schockiert von dem Schauspiel was sich ihr dort bot.  
James saß zusammengesackt wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa und Sirius kniete vor ihm und schien auf ihn einzureden.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat schaute Sirius hoch. Er hatte Tränenverquollene Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Auch James schien zumerken das Jemand gekommen war, sah aber nicht auf.  
„Was willst du noch hier? Willst du mich noch weiter fertig machen?", fauchte er.  
Lily sah ihn geschockt na. Was hatte sie denn getan, das er sie so anfauchte?  
„Ich, also. Ich glaube ich gehe besser wieder.", murmelte sie traurig und drehte sich um.  
James merkte, dass er gerade nicht die Person angemacht hatte, die er dachte und schaute auf.  
Er sah Lily mit hängendem Kopf aus der Tür gehen, als er aufsprang.  
„Lily warte, bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht runtermachen. Ich dachte . . .", weiter kam er mit seiner Endschuldigung nicht.  
„Was dachtest du? HM? WAS?", fuhr Lily ihn an, bereute es aber im selben Augenblick wieder. Sie wollte ihn nicht anfauchen, doch seine Sätze hatten sie sehr verletzt, mehr noch als der Schlag von vorhin.  
„Lily. Bitte. Ich dachte du wärst mein Vater.", flüsterte James und ihm steigen die Tränen wieder in die Augen.  
„D . . dein Vater?", stotterte Lily perplex.  
James sah sie an und nickte nur.  
Er fing an zu schluchzen und rutschte auf die Knie.  
Lily sah erst ihn und dann Sirius verwirrt an.  
Sirius kam sofort rüber und zog James zurück aufs Sofa.  
„Wieso? Warum? Wie kann er nur?", schluchzte James.  
„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.  
James war jedoch komplett fertig und Sirius versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, so übernahm Remus die Erklärung.  
„Spencer war vorhin hier. Er hat James schwere Vorwürfe gemacht, er wäre Schuld an Janes Tod und das er keinen Sohn mehr habe. Das es besser gewesen wäre, wenn James auch gestorben wäre und wäre Dumbledore nicht aufgetaucht wäre wohl noch mehr passiert."  
„W. . . was?", stotterte Lily.  
_Das darf nicht stimmen. Er kann James doch so etwas nicht vorwerfen. Wie kann er nur?_ schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.  
Sie setzte sich zu Sirius und James aufs Sofa und wollte den Beiden gut zureden. Sie wollte ihnen zeigen, dass das Leben weiter ging, doch sie wusste nicht wie.  
So saß sie einfach neben den Beiden und sagte nichts. Nach einer Weile, verspürte sie den Drang, sich eine Rauchen zu müssen. Sie stand auf und kramte ihre Zigaretten heraus und wollte nach draußen gehen.  
Doch Remus holte einen Arschenbecher aus dem Schrank und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.  
„Ist ok, eigentlich haben wir ausgemacht im Wohnzimmer wird nicht geraucht, aber heute geht das in Ordnung.", hielt Remus sie auf.  
„Ich kann auch . . .", . . . rausgehen wollte sie sagen, wurde aber von James festgehalten.  
„Bitte bleib hier", flüsterte er und als Lily sich zu ihm umdrehte und seine traurigen Augen sah, setzte sie sich wieder.  
Sirius schnappte sich ihre Kippenpackung und nahm sich Eine raus.  
„Prongs? Auch?", fragte er und bot James auch Eine an.  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre Lily sauer gewesen, immerhin waren es ihre Zigaretten, aber heute, ja heute war alles anders.

Sie saßen einfach da, rauchten, schwiegen und waren einfach da, bis plötzlich ein leises „Tock Tock" zuhören war.  
Remus stand auf und ließ die Eule misstrauisch hinein.  
Wider erwartend flog sie auf Lily zu.  
Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.  
Sie öffnete den Brief und wurde kreidebleich.  
„Das, das kann nicht, nein, das.", stammelte sie.  
Sirius nahm ihr den Brief ab und starrte genauso verwirrt und geschockt auf den Brief wie Lily, ließ ihn sich aber nicht von James wegnehmen.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte er verwirrt.  
Sirius holte einmal tief Luft und las dann den Brief vor.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,  
mich ereichten Informationen, dass Sie heute unbefugt einen Aktivierungszauber für Portschlüssel getätigt haben.  
Aufgrund dieses Verstoßes müssen wir Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung kündigen.  
Von einem Gerichtsverfahren gegen Sie wurde abgesehen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Spencer Potter  
(Leiter der Aurorenabteilung)"

„WAS?", schrie James.  
War sein Vater nun ganz verrückt geworden?  
Lily zukündigen? ER hatte es ihr beauftragt. Es war in Notfällen so vorgesehen. Warum kündigte er Lily und nicht ihm?  
Lily hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu schluchzen.  
„Lily, ich, ich werde das klären, versprochen", sage James an sie gewannt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich, nein, du, wir.", stotterte sie schluchzend.  
„Lily, Lily beruhig dich. Wir regeln das", sagte Sirius und legte seinen Arm um sie.  
„Ihr bekommt am Ende nur auch noch Ärger. Das will ich nicht. Wegen der Miete, ich schaff das schon. Irgendwie", sie wurde zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser.  
„LILY! Du bist ja schlimmer als Remus. Das mit der miete ist doch wohl mal so was von Zweitrangig.", sprudelte es aus Sirius hervor.  
„Das ich das noch erleben darf. Sirius sieht ein, dass ich nicht der schlimmste Mensch der Welt bin. Ich geh mal den 5. September im Kalender anstreichen", versuchte Remus die Stimmung zulockern, wollte sich aber direkt die Zunge abbeißen.  
„5. September? NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!", schrie Lily plötzlich und sprang auf.  
„Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?", kam es von Remus, Sirius und James gleichzeitig.  
„In drei Tagen ist die Hochzeit meiner Schwester" Lily wirkte so, als wäre sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Es war ein Moment, den keiner der Vier vergessen würde.  
Sie alle versuchten Janes Tod zu verkraften, Spencers Ausraster und Lilys Kündigung zu verstehen und dann machte Lily ein Drama aus der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester.  
Allen wurde dies fast gleichzeitig klar und sie begannen zu lachen.  
Sie saßen einfach nur da und lachten. Unbeschwert und herzlich. Für den Moment waren alle Probleme verflogen.  
So kam es auch das sie den leisen Knall, den Alice bei ihrer Ankunft verursachte, nicht hörten.  
„Was habt ihre geraucht?", unterbrach Alice das Gelächter und wurde von den Vieren wie ein Auto angesehen.  
„Merlin, sehen wir echt aus, als wären wir auf Drogen?", fragte Sirius grinsend.  
„Ich bin zwar nicht Merlin, aber ich kann dir trotzdem sagen JA", sagte Alice kopfschüttelnd.

Gegen 22 Uhr nahmen alle einen traumlosen Schlaftrank und gingen schlafen.

* * *

_**Zu den Gedanken der Drei möchte ich anmerken, dass ich sie absichtlich etwas "abgehackt" und "durcheinander" geschrieben habe, da man in solchen Situationen wohl kaum einen "klaren Gedanken" fassen kann.**_

_**P.S.: Ich freue mich über Reviews :p**_


	8. Shoppen gegen Kummer

**Shoppen gegen Kummer**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr erwachte, musste sie sich erst umsehen, denn sie wusste nicht sofort wo sie war.  
Als sie allerdings Alice neben sich auf dem ausgeklappten Sofa und Sirius im Sessel schlafen sah, wurde ihr bewusst wo sie war.  
Sie stand leise auf und stolperte fast über James, der auf dem Boden schlief, genau wie Remus.  
Sie schlich aus dem Raum und durchforstete den Kühlschrank.  
_Der Käse sieht noch gut aus, die Salami auch und die Marmelade geht auch noch. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Brooo. . . ah da haben wa ja welches_ dachte Lily während sie auf der Suche nach Nahrung war.  
Sie setzte noch Kaffee auf und machte sich an die Aufgabe, die anderen zuwecken.

Remus wachte nach einem leisen „Remus aufstehen" auf und Alice vom Duft einer Tasse Kaffee.  
Sirius wurde von Remus mit einem Strahl Wasser aus dem Zauberstab geweckt, nur James juckte selbst ein Orchester nicht.  
„Also, ich wüsste ja jetzt wie ich ihn wach bekomme, aber wenn ich das mache, killt er mich", grinste Sirius verschmitzt nach seinem ersten Kaffee.  
„Und wie?", fragte Lily mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, was Remus zu einem Lachanfall veranlasste.  
„Wenn ich dir DAS sage und Prongs das erfährt bin ich auch tot, also lass mal", grinste Sirius sie frech an.  
„Ich habe so das dezente Gefühl, dass das Ganze was mit dir zutun hat Lily", grübelte Alice und traf natürlich voll ins Schwarze, denn Remus und Sirius hörten augenblicklich auf zulachen.  
„Ok, genug Spaß für euch, ich will auch lachen, also weckt ihn", neckte Lily, die mal wieder neugierig war und wissen wollte was genau die Jungs meinten.

Sirius stand mit halb gequältem halb lachendem Gesicht auf und beugte sich über James Ohr.  
„Ey Prongs, was macht Lily neben dir im Bett?" es war eher ein Kichern, als ein Flüstern.  
Schlagartig richtete James sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um, was alle Anwesenden zum lachen veranlasste.  
Als James' Blick auf Lily fiel, sprang er auf und zerrte Sirius am Ohr aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem eine Tür geknallt wurde hörte man, wie James Sirius anschrie.  
„BIST DU EIGENTLICH TOTAL BESCHEUERT? WAS FRAG ICH EIGENTLICH, NATÜRLICH BIST DU DAS! WAS SOLL LILY DENN JETZT VON MIR DENKEN?", brüllte er Sirius an. Nach 10 Minuten Gebrülle, entschied Remus sich in _die Höhle des Löwen_ zu wagen.

Als er die Tür öffnete wurde er direkt von James angefahren.  
„DU! Du hättest ihn abhalten müssen", schnauzte James.  
„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, man hört eh jedes einzelne Wort im Wohnzimmer. Lily und Alice amüsieren sich köstlich.", neckte Remus ihn.  
„WAS?", platzte es aus James heraus und Sirius und Remus verfielen wieder in einen Lachanfall.

Lily hatte sich währenddessen eine Tasse Kaffee und ein belegtes Brötchen geschnappt und ging mutig, wie sie nun mal war, auf die Tür zu.  
„Willst du dich nicht erstmal stärken, bevor du die Beiden weiter fertig machst", grinste sie ihn unschuldig an.  
„Ich . . . du . . . Sirius . . . Hass . . .", stammelte er und nahm das Frühstück entgegen.  
„Ich glaube ich geh mit Alice hoch, ich muss ja sehn, wo ich jetzt nen neuen Job herbekomme und ich brauch noch ein Geschenk für meine Schwester", sagte Lily und verließ mit Alice die Wohnung.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, kamen bei James sämtliche Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück.  
Der traumlose Schlaftrank hatte zwar gut getan, doch jetzt traf ihn das Ganze wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er konnte nicht anders, als an der Wand entlang zu Boden zurutschen und den Schmerz zuzulassen.  
Auch Sirius und Remus holten die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Tag ein und sie hockten sich neben James, ohne zu wissen was sie tun sollten.  
Doch es half ihnen allen, einfach nur die Anwesenheit der anderen zuspüren, zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein waren.

**Bei Lily und Alice**

Nachdem die Beiden Lilys Wohnung betreten hatten, ließ auch Lily ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung zum Vorschein kommen.  
Sie hatte James' Mutter zwar nicht gekannt, aber dennoch tat es ihr weh, wenn sie daran dachte.  
Ebenso kamen die Bilder der ganzen Leichen und der Trümmer in ihren Kopf und jetzt erst Realisierte sie, dass es wirklich Leichen gewesen waren.  
Ihr wurde augenblicklich schlecht und sie rannte ins Bad um sich zu übergeben.  
Alice lief ihr hinterher, denn Lily hatte die Angewohnheit, danach fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch zubekommen.

Lily stand auf, nachdem ihr Magen sich komplett entleert hatte und versuchte sich die Zähne zuputzen um den ekligen Geschmack loszuwerden, doch ihre Wangen brannten schon jetzt, da ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.  
Nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Boden und zog die Knie ganz eng an ihren Körper.  
Alice hockte sich vor sie und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.  
„w-w-wie sch-sch-schaffst du das?", schluchzte Lily.  
„Wie schaffe ich was?", fragte Alice leicht verwirrt.  
„Da-das ganze. Die – die Toten und all das.", schluchzte Lily weiter.  
„Ach Süße. Komm mal her.", sagte Alice und zog Lily näher an sich heran.  
„Weißt du, bei meinem ersten Einsatz mit Toten ging es mir nicht anders als dir, wobei es weit weniger schlimm war, als das gestern.", erklärte Alice ihr.  
„Während des zweiten Ausbildungsjahres wird man auf so etwas drauf vorbereitet. Diese Vorbereitung hattest du ja gar nicht. Außerdem ist der erste Einsatz normalerweise nicht so etwas Schlimmes, wie das gestern.", erzählte sie weiter.  
„Bist du mir böse, wenn ich sage, ich bin froh das ich gefeuert wurde?", frage Lily vorsichtig nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhig hatte.  
„Warum sollte ich dir böse sein? Ich glaube, hätte meine Ausbildung so angefangen, hätte ich sie auch abgebrochen.", sagte Alice ernst und zog Lily auf die Beine um mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer zugehen.

Lily hatte sich unter einer Decke eingerollt und hielt eine Tasse Pfefferminztee in der Hand, den Alice ihr gemacht hatte, als es klingelte.  
„Ich geh schon Süße.", sagte Alice und stand auf um die Tür zuöffnen.  
In dem Moment wo sie die Tür öffnete, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan.  
„Hallo Petunia", begrüße Alice Lilys Schwester.  
„Wo ist der Freak?", bluffte Petunia Alice an.  
„Wenn du Lily meinst, ihr geht es nicht gut und deine Vorwürfe kann sie nun gar nicht ge-. HEY", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Petunia hatte sie zur Seite geschuppst und war auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer.  
„DU!", bluffe Petunia Lily an, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
Lily fuhr erschrocken hoch und verkippte benahe ihren Tee.  
„Petunia, was machst du denn hier?", entfuhr es ihr.  
„Was fällt dir ein mich bei Mum und Dad schlecht zureden?", fauchte Petunia ihre kleine Schwester an.  
„Ich habe WAS?", frage Lily misstrauisch.  
„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Ich sag dir eins, ich dulde dich auf meiner Hochzeit nur, weil Mum und Dad es so wollen. Solltest du aber irgendwelche krummen Dinger drehen kannst du was erleben FREAK!", brüllte sie und verließ die Wohnung nicht ohne die Tür laut zuzuknallen.

„Süße es tut mir leid, sie hat . . .", weiter kam Alice nicht, denn Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist schon ok. Jetzt kann ich mich zumindest über sie aufregen und somit ablenken", sagte Lily und versuchte zulächeln, was ihr aber nur halb gelang.  
„Kannst du mir mal meine Tasche geben, du stehst ja gerade.", fragte Lily nach einer Weile zuckersüß.  
„War so klar.", grinst Alice und holte Lilys Tasche, aus der sie ihre Zigaretten kramte und sich eine anmachte.  
„Es geschehen noch Wunder, Madame raucht in der Wohnung", neckte Alice und nahm sich auch eine Zigarette.

„Süße? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.  
„Klar", antwortete Alice und sah ihre beste Freundin erwartungsvoll an.  
„Kann ich vielleicht heute Nacht bei dir und Frank schlafen?", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
„Natürlich! Warum solltest du nicht? Ich wollte dir eh vorschlagen, dass du mit zu uns kommen kannst oder ich hier bleibe", sagte Alice liebevoll.  
„Danke", murmelte Lily.  
Ihr war das Ganze etwas peinlich, doch sie hatte zuviel angst alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu schlafen.

Gegen 14 Uhr apperierten die beiden Freundinnen in Alice' und Franks Wohnung und Lily legte sich gegen 19 Uhr schon schlafen, da sie einfach nur fertig war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie unsanft von Stimmenwirrwarr geweckt und stand auf.  
Da sie die Stimmen nicht sofort zuordnen konnte, dachte sie Alice würde fernsehen und telefonieren, denn Frank war ja auf der Arbeit.  
Sie verließ das Zimmer nur in einer Schlafshorts und einem Spaghettitop bekleidet um sich einen Kaffee zuholen.  
Als sie durch den Flur ging und am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, bereute sie, sich keinen Morgenmantel übergezogen zuhaben.  
Alice stand im Wohnzimmer und diskutierte mit James über irgendetwas.  
„Siehst du, sie ist hier und lebt", meckerte Alice James an, als sie Lily im Flur sah.  
James drehte sich schlagartig um und Lily wurde rot, da sie ihr Outfit doch etwas peinlich fand.  
„Morgen", nuschelte sie und wollte in die Küche gehen, doch James kam auf sie zu und zog sie in den Arm.  
„Merlin sei Dank, dir ist nicht passiert", flüsterte er in die Umarmung hinein.  
„Was soll mir denn passiert sein?", fragte Lily etwas verwirrt, als James sie losließ.  
„Wir wollten gestern Abend sehen wie es dir geht und haben 2 Stunden geklopft und geklingelt, bis Sirius den Schlüssel geholt hat und du warst nicht in deiner Wohnung. Wir dachten dir wäre etwas zugestoßen", erklärte James.  
Lily sah ihn skeptisch an, denn sie verstand nicht ganz warum sich James solche Sorgen um sie machte.

„James? Lass Lily erstmal was frühstücken und sich umziehen, dann kannst du sie betütteln", neckte Alice und Lily konnte endlich in die Küche gehen um sich ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee zuholen.  
„Im Übrigen heißes Outfit Süße", rief Alice ihr nach und Lily hätte sie mal wieder köpfen können.  
„Fick Dich!", grummelte Lily zurück und kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee zurück.  
„Ich lieb dich doch Süße", säuselte Alice.  
„Ich mich auch!", grinste Lily teuflisch.  
Diese Aussage fing ihr ein Kissen am Kopf ein.  
„HEY! Mein Kaffee!", grummelte Lily, denn sie hätte beinahe die Tasse fallen gelassen.  
„Sagt mal, seid ihr immer so liebeswert zueinander wenn ihr alleine seid?", fragte James, denn so kannte er die beiden Frauen nicht. Normalerweise waren sie immer ein Herz und eine Seele.  
„Liebeswert? Zu DER? Niemals", grinste Lily ihn an.  
„Aha, aha. Madame is wach. Dann kann ich dir ja sagen das deine Eltern angerufen haben und wissen wollen mit wem du morgen auf die Hochzeit gehst.", schmunzelte Alice.  
„Wie? Meine Eltern haben hier angerufen?", fragte Lily irritiert.  
„Tja deine Eltern sind schlauer als James. Als du zuhause nicht dran gegangen bist haben sie's direkt hier versucht und nicht 1000 Stationen abgeklappert", necke Alice weiter.  
„HEY! Ich habe mir halt das Schlimmste ausgemalt", verteidigte sich James.  
„Jaja!", sagte Alice und zwickte James in sie Seite.  
„Könntet ihr mal einen Moment so tun als wärt ihr Erwachsen? Ich muss nachdenken", meckerte Lily.  
„Du kannst denken?", kam es synchron von Alice und James.  
„Im Gegensatz zu euch, JA! Verdammt! Was mach ich wegen morgen?", meckerte Lily weiter.  
„Ich dachte du kannst denken. Neben dir steht ein relativ attraktiver Mann, der tanzen kann, warum fragst du nicht den?", scherze Alice.  
„Relativ attraktiv?", kam es von James gespielt empört und gespielt verhöhnend von Lily.  
„Also vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich dir das angetan, aber mittlerweile mag ich dich doch und kann dir das nicht zumuten.", sagte Lily ernst.  
James zog skeptisch seine linke Augenbraue hoch und sah sie auffordernd an.  
„Meine Schwester hasst mich.", erklärte Lily, denn mehr gab es da nicht für sie zu erklären.  
„Und weiter?", fragte James, denn für ihn war das keine gute Erklärung.  
„Naja, sie ist anders als ich. Spießig, langweilig und alles was nicht normal ist, wird gehasst", zählte Lily auf.  
„Anders gesagt, du wirst dich entweder zu Tode langweilen oder auf sie losgehen, weil sie Lily mal wieder runtermacht", ergänze Alice und Lily nickte.

„Hm. Ich würde dir zwar gerne den Gefallen tun, aber wenn du meinst es wäre besser, wenn nicht . . .", begann er.  
„Versprichst du mir, meine Schwester in ruhe zulassen?", fragte Lily kleinlaut, denn sie wusste nicht woher sie sonst so schnell eine Beleitung bekommen sollte.  
„Das muss ich mir noch mal ganz stark überlegen. Nein Spaß. Ich verspreche es dir, Rumtreiberehrenwort", sagte James und Lily sah ihn Dankend an.  
„Kannst du wirklich tanzen? Und hast du einen Muggelanzug?", harkte Lily nach.  
„Soll ich dir beweisen, dass ich tanzen kann oder glaubst du mir, wenn ich nur ja sage? Nen Anzug, hm. Ich glaube da müsste ich mir noch einen zulegen", grübelte James grinsend.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, er würde mit Lily ausgehen, wenn auch nur indirekt.  
„Ich geh duschen, zieh mich an und dann gehen wir einen dir einen Anzug kaufen.", beschloss Lily und ging unter die Dusche.

Eine Stunde später fand James sich in einer Muggelboutique wieder und wurde von Lily in die Umkleidekabine gedrängt.  
„Welche Größe hast du?", fragte Lily während sie sich schon in der Boutique umsah.  
„Ähm, M, glaub ich", grübelte James und Lily war schon auf und davon um Anzüge in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben zuholen.  
Als sie mit einem Stapel, über den sie kaum sehen konnte, zurückkam zog James misstrauisch die linke Augenbraue hoch.  
„Nicht gucken, anziehen!", sagte Lily und drückte ihm den Stapel in die Arme.

Als James nach 10 Minuten immer noch nicht raus kam um sich zuzeigen, reichte es Lily.  
„James jetzt zeig dich, oder ich komm rein", meckerte sie.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal, die Anzüge die grausam aussehen ziehe ich gar nicht erst an.", kam es vom Inneren der Umkleidekabine.  
„Willst du etwa behaupten ich habe keinen Geschmack?", grummelte Lily gespielt beleidigt.  
„Ne, aber ich glaube nicht das ein pinkes Hemd zu deinen Haaren passt Madame", scherzte James und trat in einem grauen Anzug hervor.  
„Eh voilà.", sagte James und stellte sich vor sie.  
„Hm, nee, nee, der ist es nicht. Versuch mal einen anderen", grübelte Lily.  
Als Lily nach dem 15. Anzug immer noch nicht zufrieden war, war James kurz vorm verzweifeln.  
So hatte er sich den Tag nicht vorgestellt, natürlich genoss er die Zeit mit Lily aber sie waren nun schon drei Stunden in diesem Laden und eigentlich wollte er noch ins Krankenhaus, seine Mutter besuchen. Gerade als er dies dachte fiel ihm der gestrige Tag wieder ein. Er würde seine Mutter nie wieder besuchen können, sie war tot. Sie würde ihm nie wieder sagen, er solle doch seine Haare bändigen, sie würde ihn nie wieder wegen irgendetwas anmeckern, sie würde ihm nie wieder sagen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. All dies hatte er während der Zeit im Laden verdrängt, doch jetzt kam es wieder. Er wollte hier raus.  
Er wollte allein sein, doch es ging nicht, vor der Tür stand Lily und wartete auf ihn, um ihm mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder zu sagen, der Anzug stände ihm nicht.

„James? Ist alles ok?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile, in der aus der Kabine keinerlei Regung stattfand.  
Als er nach 10 Minuten immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, setzte sie ihre Drohung in die Tat um und öffnete die Umkleide.  
Als sie eintrat, fand sie James auf dem kleinen Hocker sitzend und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts und ein geöffnetes Hemd.  
Sie zog die Tür zu und hockte sich vor ihn. (A/N: Wir sind hier in einer Boutique, da sind die Umkleiden etwas größer, als diese engen Umkleiden z.B. bei H&M ^^)  
„James? Sollen wir nach hause gehen und einfach einen von den Anzügen mitnehmen?", schlug Lily besorgt vor.  
„Lils?", fragte James, der in diesem Moment vergessen hatte wie sehr Lily diesen Spitznamen hasste.  
„Ja?", antwortete sie, ohne darauf einzugehen, wie er sei gerade genannt hatte.  
„Warum hast du mir so viele Sachen gegeben, wo du doch die ganze Zeit auf einen Anzug guckst?", fragte James und hob den Kopf, denn Lily hatte es mal wieder geschafft, seine Tränen zum Stillstand zubringen.  
„Ich, also, das hast du gemerkt?", gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", harkte James müde nach.  
„Ich, hm, wie soll ich das am besten sagen? Ich wollte dich ablenken? Das hat ja anscheinend nicht so gut geklappt", druckste Lily herum.  
„Doch Lily, nur habe ich mich veräppelt gefühlt und nachgedacht, was ich sonst heute machen könnte und da . . .", er brach ab, denn er spürte das Brennen zurück in seine Augen treten.  
Lily legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn dicht an sich heran, denn sie selbst wusste, wie gut eine herzliche, ehrliche Umarmung in einem solchen Moment tat.

Als es an der Umkleidekabinentür plötzlich klopfte, schraken beide auf und man hörte von draußen die Stimme der Verkäuferin, „Entschuldigen Sie, aber dies ist eine Umkleidekabine die eigentlich einzeln genutzt werden sollte."  
Lily wurde knallrot, da sie sich vorstellen konnte, was die Verkäuferin dachte.  
James bekam allerdings seine Coolness zurück, stand auf, zog sich blitzschnell eine Hose an und knöpfte das Hemd zu und trat dann aus der Umkleide.  
„Madame, entschuldigen sie vielmals, doch meiner Cousine ging es gerade nicht so gut und ich wollte nicht, dass sie hier im Laden einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch bekommt.", erzählte er der Verkäuferin eine Geschichte, die Lily kaum glauben konnte. Wie kam man bitte scho schnell auf eine solch außergewöhnliche Geschichte, die dann auch noch geglaubt wurde.  
Lily trat langsam aus der Kabine und blickte auf den Boden, denn ihr war das Ganze immer noch unangenehm.  
Die Verkäuferin kam direkt auf sie zu und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei, was Lily bejahte und James suchte sich den Anzug, auf den Lily immer wieder geschaut hatte raus und zog ihn an.

„Nimmt Madame mich so mit?", scherzte er und Lily strahlte ihn an.  
„Das deute ich mal als ja", grinste er, zog sich um und bezahlte den Anzug.  
„Darf ich dich noch auf einen Kaffee einladen?", fragte James scherzhaft und ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus, als Lily dieses Angebot bejahte.  
So verbrachten Lily und James fast den gesamten Tag miteinander und verabredeten sich abends für 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen.

_

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst ein Review da :p**


	9. Der Horror trägt Pink

Achja: Ein großes Sorry an die Leser, die Pink mögen, ich hasse diese Farbe und deswegen muss sie gleich leiden ._. nicht hauen ok?

**Der Horror trägt Pink**

Lily stand an diesem Morgen um 7 Uhr auf und ging erst einmal duschen.  
Sie schlief wieder alleine in ihrer Wohnung, doch hatte sie gestern noch lange mit Lana telefoniert, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war.  
Nach der Dusche, suchte Lily ihr Kleid, welches sie schon vor Wochen gekauft hatte, aber noch keinen Anlass gehabt hatte, es zu tragen, heraus und zog es an.  
Es war ein knielanges, weißes Kleid, mit schwarzem Stickmuster am Saum, sowie schwarzen Trägern und schwarzer Schnürung. Dazu suchte sie sich schwarze, hochhackige Sandaletten und eine Handtasche heraus. (A/N: Lilys und James Outfit: .com/lily_james/set?id=20135014 )  
Danach ging sie zurück ins Bad und trocknete sich ihre Haare um dann ihre Locken etwas zu bändigen, denn sie wollte die Haare offen tragen.  
Um 8 Uhr war sie zufrieden mit ihren Haaren und ihrem Make-up und ging in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zumachen.  
Als sie jedoch gerade die Kaffeefilter suchte, klingelte es und sie ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab zur Tür, denn sie hatte noch etwas angst.  
Als sie durch den Spion guckte, traute sie ihren Augen kaum und öffnete die Tür.  
„Morgen Lily", begrüßte James sie.  
„Ich weiß ich bin etwas früh daran, aber nunja, du kennst mein Problem mit meinen Haaren. Ich bekomm sie einfach nicht glatt und da dachte ich mir, du bist eh schon wach, da kann ich dich ja auch fragen. Ich hab auch Kaffee und Brötchen dabei", erklärte James sein frühes Auftreten und hielt eine Kanne Kaffee und eine Tüte Brötchen hoch.

Lily ließ ihn herein und nahm ihm den Kaffee ab um ihn in zwei Tassen zufüllen.  
„Erst Kaffee dann Haare.", scherze Lily und trank ihren Kaffee.  
Nachdem die Beiden ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten drehte Lily James' Stuhl so, das sie um ihn herumgehen konnte.  
„Darf ich mal ehrlich sein?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
„Ich weiß, dass meine Haare grausam sind", scherze James, nickte aber.  
„Nein, eben nicht. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht wissen wie du mit glatten Haaren aussiehst. Irgendwie würde das zu dir nicht passen.", schmunzelte Lily und entlockte James einen verwirrten Blick.  
„Wie jetzt? Du hast dich doch Jahrelang beschwert, das ich grausam aussehe", sagte James perplex.  
„Ja scho. Aber irgendwie. Naja weißt du. James Potter ohne wirre Haare geht doch nicht.", murmelte Lily verlegen und merkte wie ihre Wangen brannten.  
„Heißt das, du nimmst mich so mit?", fragte James und stand auf.  
„Natürlich, wenn du mit mir so weggehst", sagte Lily und sah sich selbstkritisch an.  
„Lily, glaub mir du wirst die schönste Frau auf dieser Hochzeit sein.", sagte James und verfluchte gedanklich seinen Mund. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollen.  
„D…Danke", stotterte Lily etwas überrascht über James Aussage.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten langsam los", sagte Lily, denn die Stimmung zwischen den beiden hatte sich ziemlich angespannt.

Um 9:30 Uhr stiegen die Beiden aus dem Bus aus, mit dem sie zur Kirche, in der Petunias Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, gefahren waren.  
Vor der Kirche standen rund 150 Leute, wovon Lily nur die Hälfte kannte.  
Sie gingen durch die Masse, bis Lily ihre Eltern entdeckte.  
„Lilyschatz, da bist du ja", rief ihre Mutter ihr entgegen und umarmte ihre Tochter.  
„Hallo Mum. Darf ich dir James vorstellen?", sagte Lily nachdem ihre Mutter sie los ließ.  
„Aber natürlich darfst du", scherze Rose und dann geschah etwas, mit dem Lily nicht gerechnet hatte.  
James kniete sich mit einem Bein auf den Boden und gab Lilys Mutter einen Handkuss.  
„Ich freue mich sie kennen zulernen Mrs. Evans", sagte James danach und erhob sich wieder.  
„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits", kicherte Rose Evans.  
„Wer versucht denn da meiner Frau den Hof zumachen?", sagte Ivan Evans, der gerade auf die Drei zukam.  
„Dad", sagte Lily warnend und umarmte ihn. James sah etwas beschämend auf den Boden, denn er dachte Lilys Vater wäre nun sauer auf ihn.  
„James? Nimm meinen Dad nicht so ernst", gluckste Lily, als die James sah.  
„Aha. James heißt der junge Mann.", scherze Ivan Evans und reichte James die Hand.  
„Entschuldigen sie Sir. Ich wollte ihrer Frau nicht …", entschuldigte sich James, kam aber nicht weiter.  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen.", gluckste Ivan Evans freundlich und legte James die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sie haben also die Ehre meine Tochter heute zu begleiten?", fragte er James scherzhaft.  
James war jedoch so angespannt, das er den Spaß in der Frage nicht hörte.  
„Dad? Hör auf. James? Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Vater köpft dich schon nicht!", grinste Lily und James sah sie erleichtert an.  
„Solange ich keinen Grund dazu ..." „DAD! Hör auf!", ermahnte Lily ihren Vater.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten die Damen etwas alleine lassen", sagte Ivan schließlich und zog James mit sich.

„Wäre ich doch 30 Jahre jünger", kicherte Rose nachdem die Männer gegangen wären.  
„MUM!", sagte Lily schockiert.  
„Ach Keks, lass mich doch auch mal Schwärmen. Aber sag es nicht deinem Vater", kicherte Rose weiter.  
„Aber sag mal, woher kennst du den jungen Mann. Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, würde ich sagen, du hast ihn als Begleiter gebucht", scherze Rose.  
„MUM! Was denkst du von mir? Ich kenne James seit der Schulzeit", erklärte Lily.  
„Aus der Schulzeit aha. Moment mal, das ist aber nicht der James über den du dich jede Sommerferien aufgeregt hast oder?", fragte Rose etwas verwirrt, denn ihre Tochter hatte noch nie über einen James aus der Schule geredet, außer dem James Potter, den sie immer verflucht hatte.  
„Doch.", sagte Lily kleinlaut und Rose sah sie perplex an.  
„Das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht. Wirklich?", harkte Rose nach.  
„Ja Mum, das ist er.", bestätigte Lily etwas verlegen.  
„Dad wird ihn köpfen, wenn er das mitbekommt", sagte Lily plötzlich panisch.  
„Ach quatsch. Er wird ihm nur haarklein erzählen, was du damals alles gesagt hast", versuchte Rose ihre Tochter zu beruhigen.  
„Ob das nun wirklich besser ist.", sagte Lily verlegen.  
Das würde ziemlich peinlich für sie werden.  
Jede Sommerferien hatte sie ihren Eltern von James Potter und seinen kindischen Machenschaften erzählt.  
Ebenso wussten sie, dass er sie mindestens einmal in der Woche nach einem Date gefragt hatte.

„Ah, da kommen sie und beide haben noch ihre Köpfe.", sagte Rose nach einiger Zeit als James und Ivan auf sie zukamen.  
„Also manchmal zweifle ich an deiner Menschenkenntnis Keks. James ist doch ein ganz netter Kerl, wenn ich so überlege was du damals alles gesagt hast.", begrüßte Ivan seine Tochter erneut und Lily lief rot an.  
James stellte sich halb hinter sie und flüsterte ihr „solange du jetzt nicht mehr so über mich denkst" ins Ohr und Lily sah ihn dankbar an.  
„Wir sollten reingehen", sagte Rose und Lily und James folgten ihr, Ivan musste zu Petunia, denn er würde sie zum Altar führen.  
Rose ging vor bis zur ersten Reihe und zog Lily und James mit sich, denn die Beiden wollten sich etwas weiter hinten hinsetzten.  
„Du bist ihre Schwester, also setzt du dich in die erste Reihe", beschloss Rose und setzte sich.  
Keine Minute später begann der Hochzeitsmarsch und die Brautjungfern kamen in die Kirche.

Als Lily sich umdrehte, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht direkt in James Schulter um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
James war über diese Reaktion etwas irritiert und drehte sich um, verstand aber Augenblicklich, warum Lily lachte.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Pinke Monster gibt", flüsterte er in Lily Ohr, Rose hörte es jedoch auch und sah ihn gequält an.  
Auch sie kämpfte gegen ein Lachen an.  
Als Petunia jedoch die Kirche betrat musste Lily sich noch stärker zusammenreißen und ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.  
Petunias Kleid war schlicht und einfach der Horror.  
Es war zartrosa und über und über bedeckt mit Rüschen.  
(A/N: Petunias Kleid, sowie das der Brautjungfern: .com/der_horror/set?id=18871607 – es tut mir leid aber ein GRAUSAMERES Kleid konnte ich nicht finden ^^)  
Dazu trug sie ein protziges und billig wirkendes Diadem.  
Auch James schien gegen die Tränen zukämpfen.  
„Das ist zwar die erste Hochzeit auf die ich gehe, aber wenn alle Bräute so aussehen, werde ich niemals heiraten", flüsterte er Lily ins Ohr.

Der Rest der Zeremonie verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und so kamen sie um 12 Uhr in dem gemieteten Saal an um zu essen und zu feiern.  
Lily und James hatten sich gerade etwas zu essen geholt und hingesetzt als Ivan zu ihnen kam.  
„Lilymaus, ich hoffe dein Kleid wird später anders aussehen.", sagte er gequält und Lily fing an zulachen.  
„Warum das denn Dad. Das Kleid ist doch ein echter Traum. Ein echter Alptraum um genau zu sein", kicherte Lily als James ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.  
„Aua, was soll…. Hallo herzallerliebste Schwester.", sagte Lily und reib sich die Rippen.  
„Lilien", begrüßte Petunia ihre Schwester knapp und kalt.  
„Daddy, kommst du bitte mal mit?", fragte Petunia ihren Vater zuckersüß, dass Lily einen Würgreizt bekam.  
Als Ivan mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck von Petunia mitgezogen wurde schob Lily ihr Essen beiseite.  
„Keinen Hunger mehr", meinte sie und sah sich um.  
„Lily? Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.", sagte James kleinlaut.  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er Lilys Beschreibung anders hätte unterbrechen können, doch er hatte ihr auch nicht wehtun wollen.  
„Du hast mich vor etwas viel schlimmeren bewart, also mach dir keinen Kopf", grinste Lily ihn an.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Tanzfläche und Lily und James machten sich, leise versteht sich, über die Kleider der Anwesenden lustig, bis James eine Idee hatte.  
„Ich muss dich noch davon überzeugen das ich tanzen kann oder? Wie wäre es? Würde die Dame mir die Ehre erweisen?", fragte er liebevoll.  
„Gerne", lächelte Lily ihn an und sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche.  
Es wurde ein Foxtrott gespielt und Lily war begeistert von James Tanzkünsten.  
Er trat ihr nicht einmal auf die Füße, musste nicht auf die Füße starren, führte sie sanft und gab ihr mit kaum merklichen Zeichen zu verstehen, wann sie sich drehen sollte.  
(A/N: Dreht man sich beim Foxtrott? Ich hab so überhaupt keine Ahnung von Tänzen +.+ Naja egal, ihr wisst schon wie ich das meine oder? :p)  
Lily und James sahen sich den ganzen Tanz über in die Augen und Lily glaubte in ihnen zu versinken.  
Nachdem das Lied zu ende war, fragte James sie, ob sie noch weitertanzen wollte oder sich hinsetzten wollte, doch sie bleiben auf der Tanzfläche.

Nun wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und James zog Lily vorsichtig näher an sich.  
Lily vergaß in diesem Moment einfach alles um sich herum und kam näher, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf James Schulter und genoss den Tanz.  
James führte sie vorsichtig und liebevoll, doch er hatte sich etwas angespannt, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Lily so nah kommen würde.  
Als das Lied endete, war es als würde Lily aus einer Art Trance erwachen.  
„Ich", begann sie und wurde rot.  
„Danke James", nuschelte sie verlegen.  
So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte sie in seinen Bann gezogen und sie hatte es genossen.  
„Wollen wir uns setzten?", fragte James und überging ihre Verlegenheit geschickt.  
Bevor Lily antworten konnte hörte sie „Brautstraußwerfen" und wurde von einer Brautjungfer mitgezogen.  
_Darauf habe ich ja mal gar keine Lust_. schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, doch sie stand zwischen 15 anderen jungen Frauen und Petunia 5 Meter vor ihnen und drehte sich um.  
Lily wollte sich gerade heimlich davonstehlen als der Brautstrauß geworfen wurde und direkt auf sie zuflog.  
Ihr Gehirn setzte aus und sie hob mechanisch die Arme und fing den Brautstrauß.  
Als sie realisierte was sie da gerade getan hatte starrte sie die Blumen in ihrer Hand panisch an, hatte aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie wurde von allen Seiten umarmt und gedrückt.  
Petunia jedoch sah sie verachtend an und kam auf sie zu.  
„Als ob du jemals einen abbekommen würdest", zischte sie ihrer Schwester entgegen und Lily senkte traurig den Blick.  
Irgendwo, ganz tief in ihrem Herz, hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass ihre Schwester sie umarmen würde.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch diesen Erfolg würde sie ihrer Schwester nicht können, als sie plötzlich einen Arm von hinten um ihre Taille spürte.  
„Also das mit der Hochzeit hat aber noch etwas Zeit oder Schatz?", sagte James hinter ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
Dieser Satz und dieser Kuss verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, denn Petunia sah Lily und James geschockt an.  
„Ihr . . . Ihr seid zusammen?", stotterte Petunia überrumpelt.  
Lily merkte, wie ihr Mund ein Eigenleben entwickelte, denn sie hörte sich „Was dagegen?" sagen.

James zog sie mit sich zu ihren Plätzen und ließ sie, als sie aus Petunias sichtweite waren, los.  
Er wollte sich schon bei ihr entschuldigen, doch Lily kam ihm zuvor.  
„Danke James. Du hast mich gerade echt gerettet.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verlegen an.  
„Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe ich bin dir nicht zunahe gekommen", sagte James und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Warum habt ihr uns das nicht eher gesagt", hörten die Beiden auf einmal und Lilys Mutter kam auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Was vorher gesagt?", harkte Lily nach.  
„Na, das ihr beiden zusammen seid, was denn sonst?", jubelte Lilys Mutter.  
Lily und James tauschten einen Blick und James verschwand schnell auf dem Klo.  
„Mum, also, ähm. James und ich sind nicht zusammen. Wir sind nur Freunde", erklärte Lily ihrer Mutter.  
„Aber gerade habt ihr doch etwas anders gesagt", sagte Rose verwirrt.  
„Mum, das ist jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt darüber zureden", versuchte Lily ihre Mutter abzuwimmeln, als James mit drei Sektgläsern wieder kam.  
„Nein Lilien, jetzt ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Was war das gerade?", sagte Rose Evans streng.  
James stellte die Gläser ab und stellte sich zu den beiden Frauen.  
„Mrs. Evans, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber Petunia hat Lily etwas gesagt, was Lily verletzt hat und ich wollte ihr diese Peinlichkeit ersparen, deswegen habe ich Lily geküsst. Wir sind nur Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", erklärte James höflich.  
„WAS hat Petunia zu dir gesagt?", fragte Rose nun Lily ernst.  
„Mum, das ist egal.", erklärte Lily doch ihre Mutter bleib hartnäckig.  
„Ich warte", sagte sie streng und Lily gab klein bei.  
„Das ich eh nie einen abbekomme", nuschelte sie traurig und sie spürte wie ihr erneut die Tränen in den Augen standen.  
„Das… das kann nicht sein, das würde sie nicht…das hat sie nicht", stotterte Rose und sah ihre jüngste Tochter geschockt an.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", entschuldigte Lily sich und wollte zu den Toiletten verschwinden, doch James hielt sie fest und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ganz ruhig Lily. Es ist alles gut.", beruhigte er Lily.  
„Warum macht sie so was? Warum hasst sie mich so sehr?", schluchzte Lily leise.  
Als Rose ihre Tochter so sah, zerriss es ihr das Herz und auch ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Keks, komm mal her.", forderte Rose ihre Tochter auf und als Lily aufsah und ihre Mutter weinen sah, kamen alle bösen Kommentare von Petunia wieder hoch und sie begann zu zittern.  
„Ich…ich wollte das nicht…ich will nicht…nicht das du meinetwegen…meinetwegen weinst Mum", schluchzte Lily und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in sie Arme ziehen.  
James fühlte sich in diesem Moment etwas fehl am Platz und wollte zum Buffet gehen, als auch noch Lilys Vater zu ihnen kam.  
Als James ihm kurz erklärte was passiert war, erlebte James, wie Ivan Evans war, wenn er sauer war, denn er wollte zu Petunia gehen und sie zusammenfalten.

„Mr. Evans, das bringt doch nichts. Lily hat sich gewünscht, das es heute keinen Streit gibt, Sie würden ihr damit nicht helfen", erklärte James Lilys Vater.  
„Sie haben recht. Dafür trinken wir uns jetzt aber einen Whisky", sagte er und James folgte ihm zur Bar.  
James war froh, von Lily und ihrer Mutter wegzukommen, denn in dem Moment, wo die beiden sich so liebevoll Umarmten, kamen seine Erinnerungen an seine eigene Mutter zurück.

„Zwei Whisky bitte", bestellte Ivan an der Bar und setzte sich mit James auf die Hocker.  
„Aber jetzt erzählen Sie doch mal was über sich. Über ihre Familie und was sie so machen", forderte Ivan James auf und James musste erstmal tief durchatmen.  
„Familie ist bei mir ein schlechtes Thema im Moment. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber darüber würde ich gerade gerne nicht reden. Ich bin Auror und arbeite im Ministerium, wobei ich derzeit Urlaub habe und meist mit meinen beiden besten Freunden etwas unternehme", erklärte James höflich und hoffte, dass das Thema Familie nun vom Tisch war.  
„Sie haben Urlaub und fahren nicht weg?", harkte Ivan nach und James trank seinen Whisky in einem Zug aus.  
„Ja, ich habe Sonderurlaub. Meine Mutter wurde vor drei Tagen ermordet. Könnte ich bitte noch eine Whisky bekommen?", sagte er an den Barkeeper gewannt.  
Ivan sah den jungen Mann neben ihm geschockt an.  
„Ich, mein herzlichstes Beileid. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich wollte…", entschuldigte sich Ivan, doch James unterbrach ihn.  
„Sie wussten es ja nicht. Es ist schon in Ordnung, nur ich würde nun gerne das Thema wechseln.", sagte James und brachte ein gequältes lächeln zustande.  
„Natürlich, natürlich. Sie unternehmen also viel mit ihren besten Freunden. Was unternehmen Sie denn so?", wechselte Ivan schnell das Thema.  
„Sagen wir's so, es gibt Dinge, in denen ich noch wie in meiner Schulzeit bin. Wenn ich mit Sirius und Remus, meinen beiden besten Freunden, unterwegs bin, bin ich für jeden scheiß zuhaben. Sei es die alte Dame bei uns im Haus zu erschrecken oder einfach mal auf die Piste gehen. Hin und wieder schaffen wir es auch eine Runde Quidditch zuspielen, allerdings nicht mehr so häufig, da die Arbeit doch anstrengend ist.", erzählte James und Lilys Vater wurde hellhörig.  
„Quidditch hm? Das ist eine beliebte Sportart bei Zauberern oder? Lily hat mal erzählt es sei wie Handball auf Besen, aber es schien sie nie zu interessieren.", harkte Ivan nach und so redeten er und James über Quidditch.

„Du füllst doch nicht etwa meinen Vater ab?", sagte Lily und setzte sich zu den beiden Männern.  
„Ich ihn? Er eher mich!", gluckste James, denn mittlerweile hatte er seinen 19. Whisky vor sich stehen.  
Lily zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und sah zu ihrem Vater, der auch schon gut angetrunken war.  
„Sag mal James, kann ich kurz mit dir alleine reden?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
„Klar!", sagte James und sprang auf, musste sich aber direkt am Hocker festhalten, da sich nun alles drehte.  
„Ok, nisch so schnell", hickste er.  
Lily stand auf und ging mit ihm an die frische Luft.  
Sie zog eine Zigarettenpackung aus ihrer Tasche und bot James eine an.  
Während sie rauchten, merkte James, wie ihm die frische Luft gut tat, denn er konnte wieder halbwegs klar denken.  
„Was wolltest du denn Lily?", fragte er und schnippte seine Kippe weg.  
„Ich, also, naja. Ich wollte fragen wies dir geht?", frage Lily schüchtern.  
„Wie, wies mir geht?", fragte James verwirrt.  
„Naja, du weißt schon, Familienfeier und das was passiert ist und so", druckste Lily verlegen rum.  
„Ach Lily, du bist süß weißt du das? Aber es ist alles wieder ok.", lächelte er sie an.  
„Wieder? Was heißt wieder?", harkte Lily nach.  
„Dein Dad ist in ein kleines Fettnäpfchen gesprungen, aber es ist alles wieder ok", erklärte er ihr liebevoll.  
Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis sie zu umarmen, widerstand aber dem Drang.  
„Das tut mir Leid, wirklich", sagte Lily und blickte James reuevoll an.  
„Lils, du kannst doch nichts dafür", sagte James und wollte sich im nächsten Augenblick bei ihr entschuldigen, da er sie Lils genannt hatte.

„James?", fragte Lily nach einiger Zeit, in der sie einfach nur dastanden.  
„Lily?", fragte James.  
„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, das du mitgekommen bist.", sagte sie in die Nacht hinein.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mich mitgenommen hast", sagte James und sah sie an.  
Da war er wieder, dieser Bann, der von James' Augen aus ging und Lily gefangen nahm.  
Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand.  
Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie da gestanden hatten, sich in die Augen blickten und die Hände hielten, als es plötzlich knallte.  
Aus Reflex stellte James sich vor Lily und wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch Lily hielt seine Hand fest und zeigt in den Himmel.  
Ein Feuerwerk. Es war nur ein Feuerwerk. Doch es hatte diesen zauberhaften Moment zerstört.  
Jedoch nur für James, denn Lily führte einen inneren Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand.  
Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, sie solle froh sein, das dieser Bann weg war, doch ihr Herz sehnte sich nach mehr.  
_Lily! Hör einmal in deinem Leben auf dein Herz!_ wies Lily sich innerlich zurecht.  
Ganz langsam kam sie James wieder näher und Umarmte ihn von hinten.  
James zuckte erst zusammen und drehte sich dann leicht zu ihr um und zog sie vor sich um dann seine Arme um sie zulegen.  
Lily lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und sah in den Himmel.  
Das Feuerwerk bestand zum größten Teil aus Herzen und Lily wünschte sich, es würde nie enden, denn wenn es endete, dann würde James sie loslassen.  
Immer mehr Gäste kamen heraus und sahen sich das Feuerwerk an, doch es kam was kommen musste, es endete.  
Innerlich krampfte sich alles in Lily zusammen, denn sie wollte nicht das James sie nun los lies.  
„Danke das du für mich da bist Lils", flüsterte James und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare.  
„Rose bleib hier", hörten sie entfernt doch beachteten es nicht.

„Ihr seid also NUR Freunde?", sagte Rose dicht hinter Lily und James.  
Es war wie ein Stromschlag, der durch Beide fuhr, denn sie fuhren direkt auseinander.  
„MUM!", schrie Lily, als sie erkannte, dass es ihre Mutter war, die diesen wunderbaren Moment zerstört hatte.  
„Rose, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Beiden nicht stören", sagte Ivan, der nun hinzukam.  
„Es tut mir Leid Lily. Aber du weißt, wie deine Mutter ist wenn sie getrunken hat.", entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Tochter.  
James war das ganze so unangenehm gewesen, das er sich einige Meter entfernt hatte und alleine eine Zigarette rauchte.  
Lily war zu beschämt und wagte nur einen kleinen Seitenblick Richtung James, den er nicht mitbekam.  
Ivan schenkte seiner Tochter noch einen entschuldigenden Blick und verabschiedete sich vom Brautpaar um seine Frau nach hause zubringen.  
Lily stand alleine draußen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
Ihr war zwar frisch, doch um wieder ins Gebäude zu kommen, müsste sie an James vorbei und das wollte sie vermeiden.  
Sie konnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen, so peinlich war ihr das Ganze.

„Ach, Ärger im Paradies?", zischte Petunia ihr von hinten ins Ohr, so das Lily zusammenzuckte.  
„Petunia, kannst du dir nicht ein einziges Mal deine Kommentare verkneifen?", zischte Lily genauso kalt zurück.  
„Glaubst du, von so einer Schlampe wie dir, lasse ich mir etwas sagen?", höhnte Petunia.  
„Falls du glaubst, deine Worte verletzten mich, hast du dich geschnitten. Du solltest wissen, mich können nur Menschen verletzen, die mir etwas bedeuten und DU gehörst garantiert nicht mehr dazu.", flüsterte Lily so leise wie möglich und nahm sich danach eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche um zu rauchen.  
Petunia stand einfach neben ihr und starrte sie an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Lily gerade gesagt hatte. Lilys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen, doch sie würde sich niemals bei Lily entschuldigen. Sie sammelte sich und ging wieder in den Saal, genau wie die meisten der Gäste.  
Kurze Zeit später standen nur noch Lily und James vor der Tür.

„Lily?", fragte James vorsichtig und näherte sich.  
Lily sah auf und eine einzige Träne lief ihr über die Wange.  
James kam zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn vorsichtig, so das Lily ihm in die Augen gucken musste.  
Vorsichtig nahm er seine andere Hand und wischte ihr, mit dem Daumen, die Träne weg.  
Wie gerne er sie jetzt in diesem Moment küssen würde, doch er widerstand dem Drang.  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend? Darein möchte ich eigentlich nicht noch mal.", fragte James liebevoll und entlockte Lily mit seiner angewiderten Miene ein Lächeln.  
„Ich auch nicht.", bestätigte Lily.  
„Also, was könnten wir mit dem Abend anfangen?", fragte James liebevoll.  
„Ich weiß nicht.", gab Lily zu.  
„Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?", fragte James weiter.  
„Also eigentlich möchte ich noch nicht nach hause. Was soll ich da? Schlafen kann ich eh nicht.", widersprach Lily.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?", schlug James vor und Lily nickte.

Sie harkte sich bei ihm ein und sie liefen ziellos durch die Stadt, bis sie an einem kleinen Park ankamen und Lily stehen blieb.  
„Alles ok?", fragte James irritiert.  
„Was? Nein, ich meine Ja. Ach verdammt." Lily war so in Gedanken gewesen, das sie erst jetzt merkte wo sie war.  
„Hier war ich früher oft mit meiner Schwester und Severus.", erklärte sie dem völlig verwirrten James.  
„Mit Snape?", harkte James nach.  
„Ja, als Kinder haben wir hier immer gespielt.", flüsterte Lily. Warum sie flüsterte wusste sie selbst nicht.  
„Sollen wir gehen?" James wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, erst wurde Lily von ihrer Schwester verletzt und nun waren sie an einer Stelle, die sie mit ihr und Snape verband.

„Ich würde gerne nachsehen, ob es die Hütte noch gibt", sagte Lily plötzlich und zog James mit in Richtung einer alten Eiche.  
„Ähm, okay", sagte James und blickte sich verwirrt um, eine Hütte war hier nicht zusehen.  
Lily zog währenddessen ihre Schuhe aus und James zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was genau wird das?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Hab ich doch gesagt. Ich will wissen ob es unsere Hütte noch gibt. Kannst du mir kurz hoch helfen?", fragte Lily und grinste.  
„Hoch?", harkte James nach und Lily deutete auf einen dicken Ast über ihnen.  
„Ähm Lily, du weißt schon, das du ein Kleid anhast oder?", harkte James nach dieser Geste erneut nach.  
„Jap und du wirst artig sein und nicht drunter gucken", kicherte sie.  
„Nun hilf mir schon hoch.", forderte sie ihn auf und er ging in die Hocke um ihr mittels einer Räuberleiter hoch zu helfen.  
Lily zog sich am Ast hoch und setzte sich drauf.  
„Ich glaub's ja gar nicht", quietschte sie auf einmal und richtete sich auf um weiter zuklettern.  
„Bei Merlin. Die haben unsere Hütte ja sogar ausgebaut.", kam es von weit oben aus der Baumkrone.  
„Lily, pass lieber auf das du nicht fällst", rief James ihr von unten zu.  
„Warte mal", kam es erneut von oben und plötzlich fiel eine Strickleiter hinunter.  
„Komm hoch", kicherte Lily.  
„Ich soll WAS?", fragte James irritiert. Das war doch nun nicht Lilys Ernst oder doch?  
„Hochkommen, aber bitte nimm meine Schuhe mit, die waren teuer", kicherte Lily erneut und James tat was sie verlangte.  
Als er oben an der Leiter ankam, staunte er nicht schlecht.  
„Also Hütte würde ich das nun nicht nennen", sagte James.  
Die Hütte war circa 5 Meter lang und breit und 2 Meter hoch.  
Es standen auch eine Art Bank und ein kleiner Tisch drin.  
„Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Butterbier", scherze James und setzte sich neben Lily.  
„Warte mal", sagte Lily erneut und kramte hinter der Bank herum.  
„Hm, Butterbier ist es nicht, aber ein Mixbier", grinste Lily und besah sich die Falschen.  
„Cab-Cola, das kann noch nicht lange hier liegen, wenn man das Haltbarkeitsdatum beachtet", grinste Lily und reichte James eine Falsche.  
Er musterte die Falsche genau, denn Muggelbier kannte er nicht; Doch als er sah, das Lily ihre Falsche geöffnete hatte und trank, wagte auch er sich.  
Sie entzündete einige Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch standen und trank ihr Bier, bis sie Geräusche von unten vernahm.

„Ey, da ist wer in unserem Baumhaus", hörte sie eine quitschige Mädchenstimme.  
„Die können was erleben", drohte eine Jungenstimme.  
Lily drehte sich zur Strickleiter um und sah, wie diese sich bewegte.  
„Lily? Meinst du nicht wir sollten…", begannt James.  
„Lass uns verschwinden", flüsterte Lily und griff nach ihren Schuhen.  
James zog sie in den Arm und disapperierte mit ihr in seine Wohnung.  
Als die Welt sich wieder normal drehte fingen Lily und James an zulachen.

„Bei Merlins Pornosammlung, was macht ihr hier und was ist los mit euch?", rief Sirius und kam ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen.  
Lily und James sahen ihn an, sahen sich an und mussten erneut anfangen zulachen.  
Es war 1 Uhr Nachts, Lilys weißes Kleid hatte grüne und braune Flecken, sie hatte dreckige Füße und hielt ihre Schuhe in der Hand. James Jackett war ebenfalls grün und braun befleckt und seine Schuhe dreckig.  
Sie mussten schon ein urkomisches Bild abgeben.  
„Warum seid ihr so dreckig?", harte Sirius nach.  
„Lily musste unbedingt auf einen Baum klettern", gluckste James, der sich langsam beruhigte, Lily konnte sich allerdings nicht so schnell beruhigen.  
„Auf einen Baum?", harkte nun Remus nach, der aus seinem Zimmer kam.  
„Jap.", grinste Lily ihn an.  
„Was, in Merlins Namen, wolltest du auf einem BAUM?", fragte Sirius.  
„Gucken ob es das Baumhaus noch gibt", giggelte Lily weiter.  
„Och ja, wenn's sonst nichts ist, außer das BAUMHAUS?", sagte Sirius etwas aus der Fassung gebracht.  
„War's denn noch da?", harkte Remus sarkastisch nach.  
„JAP!", bestätigte James und wurde von Remus und Sirius angesehn, als käme er vom Mars.  
„Und warum genau seid ihr hier und nicht im Baumhaus?", fragte Sirius nach.  
„Erstens, das Bier war leer, zweitens, wir mussten fliehen", kicherte Lily.  
„FLIEHEN?", schrie Sirius auf einmal panisch.  
„Jap. Die bösen Besitzer kamen", kicherte James und Sirius sah aus als wollte er James eine scheuern.  
„Ihr wisst das ihr nen Knall hab?", harkte Remus nach.  
„JAP!", kam es synchron von Lily und James.  
„Gut, dann kann ich ja wieder schlafen gehen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Remus und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.  
„Haben die gütigen Herren noch ein Butterbier für eine arme junge Dame wie mich?", fragte Lily frech.  
„Ja die gütigen Herren haben noch ein Butterbier für so eine Kröte wie dich", bestätigte Sirius und ging in die Küche.  
„Was heißt hier Kröte?", rief Lily ihm nach.  
„Wer auf Bäume klettert ist keine DAME", sagte Sirius und kam mit 3 Falschen Butterbier zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als diese geleert waren, verabschiedete sich Lily und ging in ihre Wohnung.  
Es war doch recht spät geworden und so schlief sie schnell ein.  
In ihren Träumen jedoch sah sie immer wieder das Feuerwerk und James' Augen.

**Und wie fandet ihrs?**


	10. Stopp Zurück Play

**Stopp. Zurück. Play. – Alles noch mal auf Anfang**

Es verstrichen einige Tage, in denen Lily oft unten bei den Jungs war und nach einer Arbeit suchte.  
Bis schließlich der Tag kam, vordem James sich am meisten fürchtete.  
Die Beerdigung seiner Mutter.  
Er hatte Lily gebeten mitzukommen, doch sie hatte anfangs abgelehnt.  
Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte Sirius sie überzeugt, dass sie mitkam.

James war bereits um 6 Uhr wach, obwohl sie erst um 9 Uhr losmussten.  
Er lief durch die Wohnung und treib Remus damit fast in den Wahnsinn.  
Er redete nicht, er reagierte nicht, er aß nichts, er trank nichts, er lief einfach quer durch die Wohnung.  
Um 7 Uhr reichte es Remus, er ging hoch und klingelte bei Lily, die ihm in einem Morgenmantel öffnete.

„Gehen meine Uhren falsch? Bin ich zu spät?", fragte sie leicht panisch.  
„Nein, ich halt's unten nur nicht mehr aus", grummelte Remus und sie ließ ihn eintreten.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily besorg.  
„James! Er macht mich wahnsinnig", erklärte Remus.  
„Und was genau tut er?", harkte Lily nach.  
„Er läuft durch die Wohnung und reagiert nicht, wenn man ihn anspricht", erzählte Remus aufgebracht.  
„So schlimm?", fragte Lily immer noch besorgt.  
„Ich hoffe, er bekommt sich wieder ein, bevor wir aufbrechen", sagte Remus hoffnungsvoll.  
„Kannst du Kaffee machen? Ich wollte gerade eigentlich duschen gehen", fragte Lily und stand auf um ins Badezimmer zugehen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem gesprächigem Frühstück wagten sich Lily und Remus wieder runter in die Wohnung der Jungs und apperierten zum Friedhof.  
Als sie ankamen, war Lily überrascht so viele Menschen zusehen, denn es waren rund 50 Trauergäste gekommen.  
Einige Trauergäste kamen direkt auf James zu um ihm ihr Beileid auszusprechen und Lily sah, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.  
Sie stellte sich mit Remus etwas abseits, da sie nicht viele Gäste kannte und James Mutter nie wirklich kennengelernt hatte.

Nach circa 15 Minuten begann ein kleiner grauhaariger Zauberer mit der Beisetzungszeremonie und alle setzten sich auf die herbeigezauberten Stühle.  
Lily wollte auch hier weit hinten platz nehmen, doch James zog sie mit nach vorne.  
„Bitte beleib in meiner Nähe, bitte", flehte er sie an und sie ging mit ihm nach vorne, auch wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte.  
Als Spencer die Beiden sah, sah es so aus als wollte er etwas sagen, ließ es aber, immerhin saßen sie hier im offenen Grab seiner Frau.  
Die Predigt des Zauberers dauerte etwa 45 Minuten, in denen Lily ihm nicht zuhörte.  
Sie war auf James konzentriert, dem stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ihre Hand in seine gelegt hatte.  
Er hielt sie fester, als es nötig gewesen wäre, als hätte er angst sie würde gehen, wenn er sie nicht festhalten würde.  
Nach der Predig stand Spencer Potter auf und hielt eine kleine Rede und alle warfen Blumen ins Grab, bis es schließlich geschlossen wurde.

Viele Trauergäste verschwanden nach der Schließung des Grabes, nur enge Verwandte und Freunde bleiben noch.  
Lily stand neben James, der immer noch ihre Hand fest hielt, mit Sirius und Remus zusammen, als Spencer auf sie zukam.  
„Das du es wagst hier aufzutauchen", fauchte Spencer seinen Sohn an.  
„Was?", sagte James schockiert.  
„Wegen dir ist sie tot. Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen. Ich wünschte du wärst an Stelle von ihr gestorben", brüllte Spencer James weiter an.  
James, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu erwidern, sah seinen Vater geschockt an.  
Wie konnte er ihm so etwas an den Kopf werfen, natürlich war er verletzt und entsetzt, aber James die Schuld für Janes Tod zugeben war mehr, als unter der Gürtellinie.  
Sirius, nicht minder geschockt, wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch Remus hielt ihn davon ab.  
Die einzige Person, die etwas tat war Lily.  
Sie riss ihre Hand aus James, stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor Spencer Potter auf.  
Woher sie diesen Mut hatte, wusste wohl niemand.  
„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Wie können Sie es wagen, James so etwas vorzuwerfen? Er hat alles versucht um sie zu retten, er wollte sie nicht mal zurücklassen, er wäre gestorben, hätten wir ihn da nicht raus gebracht. Wenn Sie einen Schuldigen brauchen, nehmen sie mich. Dann haben sie noch einen Grund, der ihre Kündigung rechtfertigt. Aber ihrem eigenen Sohn die Schuld zugeben, ist wirklich das LETZT!", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht und wären die Rumtreiber nicht so geschockt und entsetzt gewesen, hätten sie wahrscheinlich gelacht, denn es gab immer nur eine Person, die Lily so runter gemacht hatte und nun verteidigte sie ihn.

Die übriggebliebenen Trauergäste starrten die kleine Gruppe mittlerweile an, darunter auch Albus Dumbledore.  
Dieser ging auf die Gruppe zu, schenkte Lily und den Rumtreibern ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und zog den überrumpelten Spencer Potter mit sich in eine abgelegene Ecke.

James starrte Lily verwirrt und gleichzeitig Dankbar an und wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, doch Sirius traf den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
„Das war . . . WOW! Ich glaube, noch nie hat jemand anders außer Jane ihn so zurechtgewiesen."  
Lily, die mittlerweile begriff, was sie gerade getan hatte, wurde kreidebleich und senkte ihren Blick.  
_Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Wie kann ich James Vater nur so anbrüllen und ihm Vorwürfe machen?_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Danke", flüsterte James ihr zu und nahm erneut ihre Hand.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen", sagte Remus gedämpft, denn alle anderen starrten entweder sie oder Spencer und Albus an.  
Sirius und James nickten nur und alle disapperierten.  
Lily, etwas überrascht, wurde von James mitgezogen und sah sich verwirrt um, als sie sah, das sie nicht in der Wohnung der Jungs war sondern in Hogsmead.  
„Du hast gerade endgültig bewiesen, dass wir dir 100 prozentig vertrauen können", erklärte Sirius, doch Lily verstand immer noch nichts.  
James, der immer noch ihre Hand hielt, zog sie sanft mit sich, Richtung Eberkopf.  
Als sie den Laden betraten, fragte Lily sich immer noch was sie hier machten.  
Remus bestellte vier Feuerwhisky und kam zum Tisch.  
Niemand sagte etwas, während sie tranken und Lily wurde immer unwohler, doch sie traute sich nicht das Schweigen zu brechen.  
„SIRIUS!", hörten sie auf einmal eine quitschige Stimme und angesprochener sah panisch auf.  
„ich bin aufm Klo", sagte Sirius und verschwand.  
Die wirklich sehr junge Frau, sie war höchstens 17, kam an den Tisch, wo Sirius eben noch gesessen hatte.  
„Wo ist Sirius hin?", fragte sie fröhlich, zu fröhlich für James.  
„Weg und jetzt verpiss dich!", fauchte er sie an.  
„Wie weg? Und was glaubst du wer du bist, das du so mit mir reden kannst?", säuselte sie.  
„Bist wohl nicht nur dumm wie Stroh, sondern auch noch taub. V.E.R.P.I.S.S. D.I.C.H!", fauchte James sie erneut an und stand auf.  
Das machte ihr wohl angst, denn sie lief panisch weg.

„Sorry", murmelte James zu Lily und Remus, doch keiner der Beiden nahm es ihm übel.  
„Ich hohl mal Nachschub", sagte Remus und ging zur Bar.  
„James?", murmelte Lily verlegen.  
„Hm?", antworte James.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte vorhin ni. . .", begann sie, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das ganze ohne dich geendet wäre.", flüsterte James mit hängendem Kopf.

Sirius tauchte, sich immer wieder umsehend, wieder auf.  
„Ist sie weg?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ja!", sagte James und in seinem Blick konnte jeder lesen, dass diese Frau nie wieder in die Nähe der Rumtreiber kommen würde.  
Remus kam mit vier Butterbier wieder und sie unterhielten sich schleppend über die Schulzeit. Ein Thema jedoch ließen sie komplett aus; James' Versuche mit Lily auszugehen.  
Die Rumtreiber erzählten Lily, wie ihnen so mancher Scherz gelungen war und sie staunte nicht schlecht, das hinter ihren Scherzen soviel Arbeit und Planung steckte, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir wären noch in der Schule. Die einzigen Probleme, die wir damals hatten, waren Hausaufgaben, Nachsitzen und mit so manchem Korb klarkommen", gluckste James, nach seinem vierten Butterbier und dritten Feuerwhisky.  
Lily blickte bei dieser Aussage zu Boden, nun waren sie also bei dem _Thema_ angekommen.  
Remus beugte sich zu Lily und flüsterte ihr „Lily? Mach dir nichts draus, lass James uns Sirius reden, sie wollen sich nur ablenken, auch wenn ich mich jetzt schon frage wie wir die Beiden gleich nach hause bekommen" zu.  
Lily schenkte ihm ein halb dankbares und halb peinlich berührtes Lächeln und nickte.

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter, James und Sirius unterhielten sich über _Dateprobleme aus der Schulzeit_ und Remus und Lily saßen schweigend daneben.  
Als Sirius und James kaum noch gerade sitzen konnten, stand Sirius schwankend auf und steuerte auf eine Blondine, die soeben die Kneipe betreten hatte, zu.  
Remus sah schon das schlimmste kommen und stand mit auf, sodass Lily mit einem betrunkenen James zurückblieb.  
„Liliiieh?", lallte James und Lily sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Ja?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Danke!", flüsterte er auf einmal und blickte sie traurig an.  
„Wofür?", fragte Lily irritiert.  
„Für alles. Das du hier bei mir sitzt, das du heute mitgekommen bist, das du mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hast.", sagte James urplötzlich todernst und seine Blick war immer noch traurig auf sie gerichtet.  
„James? Meinst du nicht wir sollten langsam gehen?", versuchte Lily das Thema zuwechseln.

Und, also ob Merlin ihre Worte erhört hatte, hörten Lily und James auf einmal einen Rums und Geschrei, als Sirius wohl versucht hatte sich an die Blondine ranzumachen und dabei ungraziös auf dem Hinterteil gelandet war.  
„Ich glaube, du hast recht", nuschelte James und erhob sich schwankend.  
Lily versuchte ihn zu stützen und Remus schleifte Sirius aus der Kneipe.  
Draußen rappelte sich Sirius verwirrt auf und alle Vier apperierten in die Wohnung der Jungs.

Lily verabschiedete sich schnell an diesem Tag von den Jungs, denn sie wollte noch zu Alice; Es war mal wieder Zeit für einen Weiberabend und da Frank heute Nachtschicht hatte, bot sich dies gut an.

Da die Beiden vereinbart hatten, heute mal wieder in eine angesagte Disco zugehen, stand Lily nun verzweifelt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und durchwühlte ihn.  
Letztendlich entschied sie sich für ein Neckholdertop und eine Hot-Pan. Dazu suchte sie sich nur Highheels heraus und schminkte sich, diesmal jedoch nicht dezent, sondern kräftige Smokey Eyes und einen dunkelroter Lippenstift rundete das ganze ab; Immerhin wollten sie in eine Rock/Metal Disco gehen.

Um 20 Uhr kam sie bei Alice an, die sich auch schon fertig gemacht hatte.  
Sie trug eine leicht zerrissene Röhrenjeans und dazu ein trägerloses Shirt, sowie Highheels. (A/N: Lily's und Alice' Outfit: .com/party/set?id=23109849)  
Sie tranken bei Alice noch ein paar Mixbier und machten sich dann auf den Weg zur Disco.  
Es hatte Lily einige Überredungskünste gekostet, denn Alice mochte Metal- und Rockmusik eigentlich nicht sonderlich.

Als die Beiden die Disco betraten, war Alice jedoch überwältigt. Die anderen Gäste waren nicht, wie sie befürchtet hatte, irgendwelche Gothic's.  
Die beiden gaben ihre Jacken und Taschen ab und kämpften sich zur Bar vor.  
Dort angekommen bestellten sie sich erstmal ein Bier und Alice fragte Lily aus.

„Sag mal Lily, wie war das eigentlich auf der Hochzeit deiner Schwerster?", fragte Alice, natürlich ohne jegliche Hintergedanken.  
„Wie soll's da gewesen sein? Du kennst Tunia.", antworte Lily schlicht.  
„Das meinte ich nun weniger. Ich meine du und James, hat er sich benommen?", neckte Alice.  
„Ja, warum?", antworte Lily mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Bei Merlin Lily, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ist da was zwischen euch gelaufen oder nicht?" Ja so war Alice, einfach mal direkt auf den Punkt kommen.  
„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Lily etwas überrumpelt.  
„Wie ich darauf komme? Hm, ganz einfach. Mein Telefon hat einen Tag später geklingelt und ein Vögelchen hat mir das was erzählt. Feuerwerk, klingelts da?", harkte Alice erneut nach.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass dieses Vögelchen nicht meine Mutter war", betete Lily.  
„Die Kandidatin erhält 1000 Gummipunkte, also komm zum Punkt.", scherze Alice.  
„Sie hat das vollkommen falsch verstanden, außerdem war sie betrunken!", versuchte Lily sich rauszureden.  
„Lily, komm zum Punkt.", drängte Alice nun.  
„Verdammt noch mal. Es ist nichts gelaufen, ok? Rein gar nichts. Ja er hat mich in den Arm genommen, er hat vor meiner Schwester so getan als ob er mein Freund sei, aber es ist nichts gelaufen", erklärte Lily aufgebracht. „Und bevor du fragst, bedanke dich bei meiner Mutter dafür", fügte sie bei Alice schmolligem Gesicht noch hinzu.  
„Bei deiner Mutter?", fragte Alice nun völlig überrascht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja! Sie musste ja ankommen und dazwischen reden. Sie musste ja ihren Senf dazugeben. Sie musste ja die Situation zerstören. ARGH!", meckerte Lily und hätte sich für den letzten Satz am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen können.  
„Okay, noch mal von vorne, du regst dich auf weil deine Mum VERHINDERT hat das da was läuft?", harkte Alice nun komplett perplex nach.  
Lily sah sie nur ertappt an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
„Also willst du doch was von ihm?", grinste Alice sie an; Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich meine, er ist ja schon süß und auch total lieb zu mir. Aber ich weiß halt nicht. Ich meine, hat er sich denn wirklich geändert? Das kann niemand wissen. Dazu kommt noch, das seine Mum gerade erst gestoben ist und er möglicherweise verwirrt ist und . . . ach man ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich hab einfach angst, weißt du.", flüsterte Lily mittlerweile.  
„Geh doch mal mit ihm aus?", fragte Alice nun.  
„Bist du bescheuert? Ich kann ihn doch nicht, NEIN vergiss es!", sagte Lily überrumpelt. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich eine Millisekunde darüber nachgedacht, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Hm, na gut. Ich glaub ich mach nächstes Wochenende mal wieder ne kleine Party bei mir, kommst du auch?", fragte Alice nun und für Außenstehende wirkte es so, als ob sie das Thema gewechselt hätte, doch nicht für Lily.  
„ALICE! NEIN! Vergiss es. Ich habe dir schon 100.000 Mal gesagt, du sollst die Verkupplungsversuche lassen.", meckerte Lily säuerlich.  
„Was für Verkupplungsversuche? Ach du meinst, ich soll James auch einladen, hm stimm wäre eine …"  
„Vergiss es! Du weißt genau was ich meine und genau das hattest du auch vor, jetzt tu nicht so als ob das nicht dein Hintergedanke war!", unterbrach Lily sie.  
Alice setzte nur einen Unschuldsblick auf, den man fast glauben konnte, wenn man sie nicht kannte.  
„Also kommst du Freitag?", frage Alice 5 Minuten später scheinheilig.  
„Alice…", war Lilys einzige Antwort und beide wussten, Lily würde kommen.

Sie redeten noch einige Zeit über dies und das, gingen tanzen und hatten einfach nur Spaß.  
Es war eine willkommene Ablenkung zu dem, was in den letzen Tagen alles passiert war.  
Gegen 2 Uhr verließen die Freundinnen die Disco und gingen nach hause.

Als Lily in ihrem Bett lag, wurde ihr bewusst, was Freitag auf sie zukommen würde und einmal mehr fragte sie sich, warum ausgerechnet Alice ihre beste Freundin war, dieses verräterische Biest.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste Lily lachen, schüttelte den Kopf und schlief relativ schnell ein.

* * *

Ja es ist kurz ich weiß, das nächste Kapitel kommt aber schnell hinterher ... auf jedenfall noch diese Woche...

Nen Rev wäre übrings mal schön ;)


	11. I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Huhu!  
Ja, ich bin's schon wieder! Ich weiß das letzte Kapitel war nun nicht ein Meisterwerk und ist auch nicht das längste - DESWEGEN gibts heute direkt mal das nächste Kapitel dazu.  
Das war zwar eigentlich gar nicht geplant und ich hab mich etwas von meiner geplanten Handlung entfernt, aber was solls. ^^  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem :) 

** I'm sorry - I can't be perfect**

Ein Musiktip an dieser Stelle muss sein: Simple Plan – Perfect (.com/watch?v=X60KwLs5Qpc)

James wurde am nächsten morgen durch ein leises „Tock tock" geweckt.  
Er blickte sich verwirrt um, bis sein Blick am Fenster hängen bleib.  
Eine kleine braune Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims und klopfte mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster.  
Müde schwang er sich aus dem Bett um das Tier herein zulassen.  
Sie ließ einen Brief fallen und verschwand durch das eben erst geöffnete Fenster.  
James starrte der Eule noch einen Moment nach und griff dann nach dem Brief.  
Als er ihn umdrehte und das Sigel sah, blieb sein Herz einen Wimpernschlag stehen.  
Es war sein Familienwappen, was hieß, der Brief musste von seinem Vater kommen.  
Er brach das Sigel und zog das Pergament heraus.

Nach dem ersten Satz, wünschte er sich bereits, diesen Brief niemals geöffnet zuhaben.

_James Potter,  
du bist eine Schande für diese Familie. _

Stand dort geschrieben.  
Nun, Augen zu, oder besser auf, und durch, ihm blieb ja nichts anders übrig.

_James Potter,  
du bist eine Schande für diese Familie._

Nicht nur, das du eine unerfahrene und unausgebildete Heilerin mit auf einen solchen Einsatz nimmst, nein du gestattest ihr auch noch Zauber zunutzen, für die sie keine Erlaubnis hat.  
Du schickst sie alleine in ein eingestürztes Haus, wo sie alleine handeln soll. UNVERANDWORTLICH!  
Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie einen Fehler begeht, der Menschenleben kostet.  
Du hättest dort sein müssen, als die Todesser deine Mutter umgebracht haben, du hättest sie schützen müssen.  
Du hast einen Eid geschworen, jeden Menschen vor der schwarzen Magie zuschützen, selbst wenn es dein eigenes Leben kostet.  
Nicht einmal deine eigene Mutter hast du geschützt. Du hast sie sterben lassen und sie allein gelassen.  
Dann wagst du es auch noch, eine unausgebildete Heilerin ins Ministerium zuschicken um uns über die Geschehnisse zu unterrichten. Du hast dich gedrückt und verkrochen. Du warst der leitende Auror, du hättest den Bericht liefern müssen.  
Und würde dies alles nicht reichen, tauchst du mit diesem Gör auf der Beerdigung auf, spielst den trauernden Sohn.  
Du schickst die vor, weil du erneut zu feige bist, mir etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
Du bist eine Schande für alle Auroren dieser Welt.  
Du bist eine Schande für alle reinblütigen Familien, die sich gegen den dunklen Lord wenden.  
Du bist eine Schande für die Familie Potter.

Ab dem heutigen Tage habe ich keinen Sohn mehr.

Spencer Potter. 

Während er diesen Brief las, stiegen ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen.  
Wie konnte sein Vater so etwas sagen?  
Es war doch nicht seine Endscheidung gewesen, Lily mitzunehmen.  
Er hatte doch gar nicht die Möglichkeit, sich vor diesen Fluch zuwerfen.  
Es war, als würde ihn jemand in ein nicht enden wollendes Loch werfen.  
Alles um ihn herum brach erneut zusammen. 

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothings alright_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect 

Er sackte zusammen und wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte, wofür er leben sollte. Er hatte doch nur noch seinen Vater, doch jetzt? Jetzt hatte er niemanden mehr. Zumindest glaubte er dies, doch er sollte eines Besseren belehrt werden.  
In weiter Ferne hörte er, wie die Türklingel läutete, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, nicht in diesem Loch der Einsamkeit.  
Er hörte auch, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und sich Menschen unterhielten, doch auch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Seine Zimmertür öffnete sich, doch er achtete nicht darauf, er wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemanden reden.  
Er hatte gerade seine Familie verloren. Für immer.

Er merkte wie sich zwei Personen neben ihn setzten und eine dritte Person sich vor ihn hockte.  
Sie sollte gehen, er wollte niemanden sehen, was wussten sie schon, wer waren sie schon?

Eine zarte Hand griff nach seiner und zwei starke Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.  
„Du bist nicht allein.", flüsterte eine Stimme und es war, als würde ein Seil in das Loch, in dem er sich befand geschmissen, ein Rettungsanker, der ihn hochzog.  
Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah geradewegs in zwei wunderschöne, grüne Augen.  
„Wir sind immer für dich da.", flüsterte nun eine andere Stimme rechts neben ihm und er sah in hellbraune Augen.  
„Wir werden dich niemals verlassen", flüsterte eine dritte Stimme und er sah nun in graue, fast schwarze Augen.  
Wie konnte das sein? Wieso waren sie hier? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Woher wussten sie, dass er in diesem Moment jemanden brauchte, der ihm zeigte, dass er nicht alleine war?  
Er fasste die zarte Hand vor ihm fester, denn er hatte angst, wenn er sie loslassen würde, würde er wieder fallen.  
Die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

Langsam begriff er, er war nicht allein. Er hatte wundervolle Freunde. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher sie wussten, das er sie jetzt am meisten brauchte.

Er blickte wieder in die grünen Augen und innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Warum war ausgerechnet sie hier?  
Und warum hatte er zuerst in ihre Augen gesehen? Grün, die Farbe der Hoffnung. Welch Ironie.  
Der Druck der Hand auf seiner linken Schulter wurde stärker und als er erneut in Sirius Augen sah, wusste er, er hatte seine Familie nicht verloren. Er würde sie niemals verlieren. Sirius war sein Bruder, auch wenn sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren.  
Und Remus? Remus schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und auch hier wusste er, sein bester Freund, würde ihn niemals alleine lassen.

„Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte er mit kratzender Stimme.  
„Weil du uns brauchst.", sagte Sirius, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, das sie einfach ins Zimmer gekommen waren, als er sie am meisten brauchte.  
„Aber…", setzte James erneut an.  
„Nennen wir es Intuition", sagte Remus und Lily nickte leicht.  
Hatten sie wirklich gespürt, dass er sie brauchte? Aber wie? Natürlich wusste er, dass er sich mit Sirius komplett ohne Worte verstand und auch mit Remus, doch woher hatte Lily es gewusst?

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis es erneut an der Tür klingelte.  
„Ich geh schon.", sagte Remus in die Stille hinein und stand auf.  
James zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, denn er war in Gedanken gewesen. Hatte all die schönen Momente, die er mit den drei Menschen, die jetzt da waren, verbracht hatte Revue passieren lassen. Auch wenn es wenige gab, die er mit Lily verbracht hatte, sie war in der schwersten Zeit seines Lebens da gewesen.

Lily. Er blickte sie erneut an und sah, das sie stumm zuweinen begonnen hatte und auch Sirius konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
„Warum heult ihr nun?", fragte James kopfschüttelnd. Was war nur heute mit dieser Welt los?  
Sirius verzog sein Gesicht zur einer Grimasse, die wohl ein Grinsen darstellen sollte, was Lily auch zum lächeln brachte.  
Auch James musste nun grinsen.  
Was hatte er doch für Freunde. Verrückt. Durchgeknallt. Aber dennoch, immer da, liebenswert und seine wahre Familie.

Aus dem Flur drangen Stimmen zu ihnen vor.  
„Also, ich wollte fragen was ihr Morgen macht, weil ich wollte eine kleine Party machen und nunja, die Rumtreiber dürfen da ja nicht fehlen", sagte eine Stimme die James anfangs nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„ALICE!", meckerte Lily, wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand auf.  
„Ich komm gleich wieder", flüsterte sie noch und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
„Lily, was machst du denn hier?", hörten James und Sirius nun Alice überrascht.  
Die Beiden sahen sich an, grinsten leicht, ließen die Tränen verschwinden und standen auf um Lily in den Flur zufolgen.  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", grummelte Lily.  
„Ich wollte die Jungs nur, ach hallo James und Sirius", sagte Alice freudig.  
„Morgen Alice", grüße Sirius sie und James nickte ihr zu.  
„Hab ich euch bei irgendwas gestört?", fragte sie und blickte fragend in die Runde.  
Alle vier schüttelten den Kopf und Alice wusste, sie würden ihr nicht sagen, was gerade los gewesen war.  
„Naja, was soll's. Was ist nun mit morgen?", fragte sie erneut.  
Lily verzog das Gesicht, als die Jungs zusagten.

Alice verschwand wieder, als sie die Zusage der Jungs hatte, denn sie musste schließlich arbeiten.  
Sirius lud James, Remus und Lily zum Mittagessen in die Winkelgasse ein, wo sie bis Nachmittags ihre Zeit vertreiben.  
James war mehr als glücklich, solche Freunde zuhaben und ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie wichtig sie ihm doch waren.

Lily hatte sich gegen 16 Uhr verabschiedet, da sie noch für morgen etwas erledigen wollte, was allerdings wollte sie nicht verraten.

Sirius, Remus und James machten sich gegen 18 Uhr auf den Rückweg in ihre Wohnung.  
„Ich glaube, es ist mal wieder zeit für den hohen Rat der Rumtreiber.", sagte Sirius auf einmal, als sie alle im Wohnzimmer saßen.  
Remus war bis dato dabei gewesen ein Buch zu lesen und James durchblätterte ein neues Quidditch-Magazin.  
„Warum?", fragte James verwirrt und legte sein Magazin weg.  
„Das fragt mir der Richtige.", gluckste Sirius und Remus sah von seinem Buch auf. Das konnte ja wieder was werden.  
„Was heißt hier der Richtige?", fragte James leicht genervt.  
„Na du und Lily? Was hast du morgen vor?", grinste Sirius James an.  
„Was soll mit Lily und mir sein? Ich hab langsam begriffen, dass sie nicht von mir will. Warum sollte ich mir also das verbauen, was ich habe.", murmelte James, weder ihm noch seinen besten Freunden gefiel diese Antwort, doch er wusste es war das Beste.  
Er wollte unter keinen Umständen die Freundschaft zu Lily gefährden und das würde zwangsläufig passieren, wenn er erneut versuchte, sie zu einem Date zu überreden. Auch wenn ihm das Feuerwerk auf Petunias Hochzeit wieder in den Kopf kam. Aber es war nur ein Moment gewesen, ein viel zu kurzer Moment, doch es hatte nichts bedeutet, nichts für Lily bedeutet.

„Prongs, du willst jetzt nicht wirklich aufgeben, oder?", fragte Sirius ernst.  
„Sie liebt mich nicht, sie hat mich nie geliebt und wird mich wohl auch nie lieben", murmelte James traurig.  
„James, so darfst du nicht denken. Denkst du wir hören uns Jahrelang dein Gejammer wegen Lily an und dann lassen wir zu, dass du einfach aufgibst? Träum weiter.", mischte sich nun Remus ein.  
James sah ihn leicht geschockt an, mit so einem Spruch hatte er von Remus nicht gerechnet. Solche Aussagen passten eher zu Sirius, aber nicht zu Remus.  
War es wirklich zu spät um aufzugeben? Er hatte Jahrelang dafür gekämpft, das sie ihn mochte.  
Wäre es möglich, das der Abend der Hochzeit doch etwas bedeutet hat? Hatte er sich diese Magie nicht eingebildet? Mochte sie ihn eventuell doch mehr, als sie zugeben würde? Doch was war, wenn er es sich doch nur eingebildet hatte? Er wollte nicht wieder alte Narben aufreißen, er wollte nicht mehr zurückgewiesen werden.  
„Prongs? Moony hat recht. Du hast zulange dafür gekämpft. Sie mag dich. Sehr sogar. Das seh' sogar ich, der von Gefühlen ja bekanntlich nicht die größte Ahnung hat.", sagte Sirius und klopfte James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
James blickte von einem zum anderen.  
„Aber was ist, wenn es doch nicht so ist? Was ist wenn sie mich wieder zurückweißt? Wisst ihr, ich habe eigentlich nicht das Bedürfnis mich wieder zum kompletten Idioten zumachen.", sagte James gequält lächelnd.  
„Prongs? Das eine mal mehr macht's nun auch nicht aus", scherzte Sirius und fing sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein.  
„HEY!", beschwerte er sich bei Remus, doch dieser grinste ihn nur unschuldig an.  
„Aber zurück zum Thema, Prongs. Das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Lily hat sich deutlich gebessert. Du hast und doch erzählt, dass sie sogar zugelassen hat, dass ihr so tut als wärt ihr zusammen. Auch wenn es nur vor ihrer Schwester so war. Oder das ihr hinterher zusammen draußen wart und es sie nicht gestört hat, das du sie in dem Arm nimmst…"

„MOMENT! Draußen? Arm nehmen? Was hab ich jetzt verpasst?", unterbrach Sirius nun Remus.  
„Ach nichts", nuschelte James und fuhr sich mal wieder durch die Haare.  
„Prongs. Raus mit der Sprache", forderte Sirius.  
„Danke auch Moony", grummelte James.  
Er hatte es absichtlich nur Remus erzählt, er wusste Sirius würde das ganze wieder breittreten und das wollte er nun eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.  
„Naja, also auf der Hochzeit von Lilys Schwester, da waren wir halt irgendwann draußen. Alleine. Und, ach verdammt. Wir haben uns halt ein wenig unterhalten und dann war da irgendwann so ein Feuerwerk und Lily hat sich halt vor mich gestellt und sich angelehnt und ARGH, warum erzähl ich das eigentlich? Du verstehst das doch eh nicht", meckerte James.  
„Momentchen Mal, sie hat sich an dich_ angekuschelt_, verstehe ich das gerade richtig?", mischte sich Sirius ein und überging James letzten Kommentar gekonnt.  
„Ja.", murmelte James.  
„Wieso hast du dann bitte schiss?", harkte Sirius nach.  
„Als ihre Mum uns gesehen hat, ist sie sofort von mir gewichen.", sagte James, fest davon überzeugt, dass Sirius das Problem erkannte, doch er sollte Sirius besser kennen, denn dieser verstand es natürlich nicht.  
„Ja und? Sie ist quasi auf dich zugegangen, also renn du jetzt nicht Rückwärts. Mensch Prongs, du warst noch nie so kurz vor dem Ziel, also gib nicht auf", sagte Sirius in einem so ernsten Ton, das es James fast angst machte.  
„Ist ja gut, ihr habt ja gewonnen", grummelte James und schnappte sich ein Kissen um es gegen Sirius Kopf zu schmeißen.  
„Na warte", kam es gedämpft als Antwort und schon war eine riesige Kissenschlacht im Gange.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Lily verzweifelt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte nach etwas passendem für den morgigen Tag.  
„Zu prüde", schimpfte sie und schmiss das 28. Oberteil auf ihr Bett.  
Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf ihr, mit Klamotten bedeckte, Bett fallen und schaute sauer in die restlichen Sachen im Schrank.  
Sie musste doch irgendetwas haben, immerhin wollte sie James gefallen und dennoch nicht zu billig wirken.  
Ihr Anruf bei Alice hatte ihr auch nicht weiter geholfen. Alles was Alice zusagen hatte, war „Du könntest sogar in einem Kartoffelsack kommen und James würde es gefallen".  
Lily musste erneut den Kopf schütteln, in einem Kartoffelsack, Alice hatte doch einen Knall.  
Sie wollte schon alle Sachen vom Bett schmeißen und schlafen gehen, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.  
Verwundert und überrascht ging sie zur Tür um nachzusehen, wer da war.  
Kaum war die Tür auf, stürmte auch schon ein Wirbelwind an ihr vorbei, geradewegs in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
„Ähm, ja hallo auch Lana", sagte Lily perplex und folgte Lana ins Schlafzimmer.

„Also, Alice meinte, du hast ein Styling-Problem? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?", plapperte Lana drauf los.  
Lily war so überrumpelt, das sie nur nicken konnte.  
„Du hast sogar in betracht gezogen in einem Kartoffelsack zugehen?", harkte Lana weiter nach.  
„Nein, das war Alice' Idee", sagte Lily immer noch perplex.  
„Na auch egal, gucken wir mal, was wir hier haben", plapperte Lana weiter und durchwühlte Lilys Kleiderschrank und Bett.  
Alle paar Minuten warf sie Lily Röcke, Hosen und Shirts zu, die sie anziehen sollte.  
Bis sie endlich etwas Passendes gefunden hatten.

Ein schwarzes, bis zur Taille weit geschnittenes Shirt, dazu einen hellblauen Jeansrock, der zwar nach Lilys Geschmack etwas zu kurz war, doch Lana hatte sich durchgesetzt.  
Lilys schwarzen Pumps durften natürlich nicht fehlen, ebenso wenig wie ein schicker Gürtel und Ohrringe, Ketten und Armbänder.  
(A/N: Lily's Outfit: .com/lilys_outfit_auf_alice_party/set?id=23149851)

Als Lilys Outfit fertig war, tranken beide noch ein Glas Wein und verabschiedeten sich dann.  
Lily zog sich ihre Schlafsachen an und ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schlafen.  
Ob das morgen gut ginge?

So das wars.  
Wie hats euch gefallen? :)


End file.
